Siseo en la Oscuridad (Tom Ryddle)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Esta es la historia de Mina Vans, una joven huérfana que, internada desde bebé en un orfanato, entabla amistad con un joven solitario y misterioso. Lo que no sabe es que en el futuro, aquel chico extraño se convertirá en el señor Tenebroso; el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.
1. Capítulo 1: entre humo y metralla

**Capítulo Uno: entre Humo y Metralla**

Los cazas alemanes se aproximaban hacia el pueblo de Canterbury. Las sirenas del refugio resonaron por toda la aldea, llamando a sus habitantes a guarecerse entre sus resistentes muros. Eleanor Vans divisó, entre el gentío alterado por el ataque inminente; como aquellos monstruos de acero y hierro se acercaban rápidamente. Las contracciones del útero eran cada vez más insoportables, por lo que las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo, aferrándose a la sucia tela que cubría su prominente barriga, con un gemido de angustia.

–Tengo que impedirlo –sollozaba la mujer embarazada alzando una mano al cielo encapotado.

–¡Eleanor, entra rápido! –gritó un hombre que la ayudó a levantarse, tirando de sus entumecidos brazos. Juntos se adentraron en las entrañas de la infraestructura de hormigón y el hombre acomodó a la mujer en un improvisado lecho de mantas y harapos sucios, en una esquina.  
El refugio constaba de una sola habitación subterránea, el suelo estaba compuesto por una gravilla gris que se clavaba en la piel, y las paredes pintadas con cal parecían frágiles. El techo estaba reforzado con vigas de hormigón, y sin embargo, Eleanor no pudo evitar pensar en si resistiría el ataque. La multitud estaba obviamente intranquila. Las familias se aglomeraban en las esquinas, cuchicheando y mirando al techo continuamente.

–¡Edgar, hermano, tienes que desaparecerte con el bebé. Él es nuestra única esperanza! ¡ah! –Eleanor se retorció de dolor ante una nueva contracción. Una enfermera del refugio, ataviada con una bata que alguna vez fue blanca, se acercó a los hermanos y se preparó para recoger al bebé. Edgar Vans agarró fuertemente la mano de su hermana mayor, intentando infundirle serenidad.

–Todo irá bien, Ellie, te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo –dijo el hermano, llorando de dolor. De repente, el refugio entero tembló a causa de un ataque aéreo en el exterior. Cundió el pánico entre la gente y se oyó por doquier gritos de terror, sollozos de niños pequeños y plegarias de los más mayores, rezando a un Dios que ya no les escucharía nunca.

La mujer, presa del llanto, dirigió a Edgar sus ojos azules, despavoridos e inyectados en sangre. Incluso con la súplica y el terror pintados en ellos, resultaban hermosos. Edgar sentía los músculos entumecidos, de cuclillas ante la parturienta, y su propia voz le sonó un poco lejana.

–Edgar, dale esto al bebé, debe saber quién es, debe saber por qué está en el mundo –dijo Eleanor con voz estrangulada, a gran velocidad. Acto seguido, entregó al hombre un anillo bañado en oro, con la inscripción de un león en su parte circular. Un león escarlata. Edgar lo cogió con fuerza y dejó caer una lágrima en el grabado mientras su hermana profería el último grito antes de dar a luz. La comadrona recogió de las entrañas de la madre a un bebé de tez sonrosada, sano y con el cordón umbilical conectándolo aún a su progenitora. La enfermera lo cortó delicadamente y dijo derramado una lágrima:

–Es una niña, señora. Una niña preciosa. –Se la tendió a la mujer y ésta, a pesar del dolor, del sudor y de la suciedad que tenía encima, la cogió emocionada y dijo su nombre, con una sonrisa de adoración.

–Mina. Te llamaras Mina Vans...

Un nuevo ataque procedente de los cazas nazis, cortó la magia del momento. El refugio comenzó a temblar, las paredes se resquebrajaron y varias personas quedaron atrapadas entre los escombros. La gente se puso rápido en acción, apartando grandes trozos de muro. Se levantó una gran polvareda.

Presurosa, Eleanor tendió a Edgar el bebé, que lloraba quedamente sobre sus delgados brazos.

–!Vete, hermano! –chilló.

–¡No Eleanor, no te dejaré! –vociferó Edgar como respuesta.

–¡Ella es la heredera, protégela, hazlo por mí! –suplicó la hermana.

Finalmente, una nueva bomba cayó en el refugio y todo voló por los aires. Miles de trozos de muro volaron llevándose a varios habitantes por delante, una gigantesca ráfaga arrastró los lechos, a los niños y varias toneladas de material de supervivencia. Cegado por la humareda y desorientado por los gritos, Edgar apretó contra su pecho el delgado bultito llorón y buscó a su hermana con la mirada.

–¡ELEANOR¡ –gritó Edgar profiriendo un grito desgarrador cuando vio que su hermana quedaba aplastada bajo una viga.

Una ola envolvió al hombre y, sin más dilación, desapareció de aquel destruido lugar, producto de las explosiones. Viajó por el delicado tejido del espacio tiempo, mareado, con el bebé aun en sus brazos y apareció rápidamente en una calle céntrica del Londres de los años 40. Lloviznaba mansamente sobre los edificios austeros de la capital del reino, pero las gotas de lluvia no podían traspasar los paraguas de la gente que iba y venia sosegada, sumidos en una falsa seguridad., con sus quehaceres y preocupaciones cotidianos. Algunos leían el periódico, con sus estáticas fotografías bicolores que tanto desconcertaban a muchos magos. Otras personas se apresuraban cabizbajas, casi corriendo sobre el resbaladizo adoquinado.

Edgar miró a la niña, que se había dormido durante el viaje de desaparición, y decidió hacer una cosa: él no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana. Y tampoco podía asegurar un buen porvenir a su sobrina ahora que lo había perdido todo. Se apresuró a dejarla en la puerta del orfanato más cercano y más roñoso que encontró, a salvo de la lluvia y de la inclemencia del tiempo. Dejó el brillante anillo en su delicada manita rosada y, corriendo como un poseído, se arrojó desde la orilla contra las furiosas corrientes del río Támesis.

Adiós,Eleanor


	2. Capítulo 2: la bahía negra

Una década después de todo aquello, Mina apenas tenía diez años y ya era toda una mujercita. El orfanato de Wool no era muy conocido por su calidez y su higiene, pero a ella le bastaba. Nunca fue muy exigente en su comodidad. De cualquier modo, ya se había acostumbrado, e incluso tenía cierto aprecio a los desconchados muros, el desgastado linóleo blanco que adornaba casi todas las desvencijadas habitaciones y el crujido del techo con el viento. Su atuendo era casi tan austero como su personalidad: un vestido gris canesú, a la altura de las rodillas, casi siempre manchadas del polvo gris, y el pelo negro azabache recogido en dos coletas lacias. Odiaba esas coletas que la señorita Martha le ponía cada mañana. Estaban tan apretadas que el pelo parecía adherido a su cuero cabelludo. Pero no podía quejarse. Tenía miedo a la directora Cole (como casi todo el mundo) y quería evitar todo tipo de trifulca con ella. La directora, Amanda Cole, era una mujer que rara vez se dejaba ver entre los niños. Sin embargo, impartía los castigos personalmente, y era conocida por la dureza de los mismos. Era una mujer muy alta y bastante grande, de mandíbula cuadrada y prominente. Se pasaba el día en su despacho, y cuando la veían por los pasillos, siempre andaba rumiando, disgustada. Cualquier excusa era buena para enfadarse.

Mina tenía amigos y amigas en el orfanato. Pero no eran verdaderos amigos. Nunca confiaba sus secretos e inquietudes a nadie, se limitaba a jugar con ellos, esa era la mejor forma de sobrevivir. Sin embargo había otro niño. Un muchacho larguirucho y muy delgado, de cabello negro y rebelde, que casi siempre lucía expresión indiferente. Con él jugaba a parte del grupo. Se caracterizaba por ser un niño huraño, triste y solitario que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o metiéndose con los demás chicos del grupo, robándoles sus cosas mas preciadas, matando a sus mascotas o haciendo varias fechorías que siempre acababan con reprimendas de las otras institutrices, y castigos de la señora Cole. Jugar, lo que se decía jugar, no era exactamente lo que Mina hacía con aquel peculiar niño de verdes ojos. Simplemente se dedicaba a observarle y él no parecía contrariado por su presencia. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo. Mina sólo se sentaba en la cama, esperando a que él comentara en voz alta algo acerca de sus libros. El chico sólo hablaba con ella, como si se tratara de algún tipo de talismán. Se sentía seguro a su lado.

Una tarde lluviosa, a mediados de octubre, Mina estaba sentada al lado de Tom, mirando a ratos su rostro concentrado, a ratos el cielo encapotado. El muchacho sostenía sobre las flacuchas rodillas un grueso tomo, bastante anticuado, a juzgar por su encuadernación. Por más que la joven contemplaba las palabras, éstas escapaban a su comprensión. A veces se preguntaba cómo entendía Tom tales vocablos, contando con la misma educación que ella: la que recibían en el orfanato. De pronto, la suave voz de Tom interrumpió las cavilaciones de la muchacha.

–¿Alguna vez has querido viajar en barco?

–La verdad es que no. Nunca lo he pensado–dijo Mina extrañada–; dicen que los barcos marean.

–Podrías venir conmigo, necesito a un segundo de a bordo en mi barco pirata. ¡Seré el capitán más temido de los siete mares! –El niño mostró por primera vez sus inocentes inquietudes. Saltó de la butaca de su escritorio, que se bamboleó. Aterrizó delante de un ropero de caoba oscura, ante la mirada atónita de Mina y comenzó a rebuscar en su escueto armario hasta dar con lo que deseaba. Sonriendo, se sentó en la cama haciendo rebotar los viejos muelles, que no cesaban de chirriar, y mostró algo a Mina.

Sobre la palma de su pequeña mano descansaba un anillo. Era de oro, bastante pesado, y en la parte superior tenía grabados un animal y una pequeña inscripción. Parecía un nombre, que Mina no pudo leer bien. Tom esbozó una sonrisa, orgulloso.

–¿Ves este anillo? Lo tengo desde que nací... ¿No es precioso?

–¡Es increíble! Me gusta la serpiente que tiene grabada–opinó– y su pequeño diamante. ¿Tiene algún significado el nombre en pequeñito?

Ambos miraron las letras que estaban grabadas debajo de la serpiente, en verde y plateado.

–Slytherin –deletreó Mina–. ¿Qué significa?

–Ni idea. Pero pensé que sería el nombre perfecto para un pirata–explicó el niño. Mina se quedó pensativa unos instantes, contemplando la hipnótica serpiente.

–¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Sigo sin saberlo después de diez años... –dijo Mina, contrariada.

–Tom. Tom Riddle. Yo sí que me sé el tuyo, Mina Vans –dijo adoptando un rictus desdeñoso.

–No es justo –se quejó Mina, mirando como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el cristal de la ventana, violentamente–. Oye, Tom. Ahora que lo pienso... Yo también tengo un anillo parecido.

Mina se puso en pie, bajo los intrigados ojos verdes de Tom.

–Ven, sígueme

Tom, intrigado, siguió a Mina por los silenciosos pasillos. Atravesaron la alcoba y subieron sigilosamente, como gatos, las oscuras escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Un rayo surcó el cielo, abriéndose paso entre los nubarrones púrpuras e iluminó un instante las caras emocionadas y pálidas de los dos niños, un poco asustados. Llegaron finalmente a la alcoba de Mina. Ésta se agachó y rebuscó un instante en el hueco de una tablilla suelta del entarimado su preciado tesoro.

Triunfante, se incorporó y le mostró al curioso muchacho el objeto: Un anillo sumamente parecido al suyo. Tom lo cogió, impaciente y lo observó a la luz de una vela, que acababa de encender Mina. Su anillo tenía un nombre diferente, y el dibujo de un león escarlata.

–Gryffindor... –leyó Tom–. Parece ser que son de la misma joyería. Aunque no entiendo lo de los nombres. Hace algún tiempo que tengo también un guardapelo dorado, también con una serpiente.¿Qué crees que son?

–Ni idea, pero esta claro que proceden del mismo sitio. –Mina meditó unos instantes–. ¡Quizás son dos piratas, compañeros de viaje!

La carita de Tom relució de alegría, y enseguida ambos muchachos se pusieron a especular, excitados.

–¿Te imaginas? Descendientes de piratas. Sería... ¡Sería alucinante!

–Mañana iremos a la Bahía Negra. ¿No? Podríamos jugar a que somos peligrosos corsarios... ¡Y podemos asustar a la señorita Martha! –sugirió Mina, presa de una intensa euforia.

–¡También te cae mal! Creía que era el único que no soportaba a esa...–Tom se contuvo, haciendo una mueca.–Eso que dice siempre de "comportaos como..."

–"...Niños decentes, malditos sacos de mocos". –Ambos compartieron una carcajada, a la moribunda luz amarillenta de la vela–. Esa señorita es insufrible. ¿Entonces, qué te parece? –preguntó Mina después de hacer una cómica referencia a la institutriz.

–Genial. Jamás había hecho algo así. Traeremos los anillos haremos una hoguera en la gruta y cantaremos hasta desgañitarnos. ¡Como auténticos piratas!

Tras un buen ratos de planificaciones y proposiciones, ambos muchachos se despidieron. Tom salió rápidamente de su alcoba para prepararse para el día siguiente. Mina, mientras tanto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, volvió a guardar el anillo en su escondite y se preparo para la cena. Se lamentó interiormente. No soportaba aquellas pastosas gachas de la señorita Gretchen, la cocinera.


	3. Capítulo3: Nagini

Mina se levantó pronto aquel día. Permaneció en su dura cama, dando vueltas sobre los bultos del colchón hasta que un pálido rayo de sol atravesó su ventana. Se incorporó, sin poder contener la sonrisa, y se vistió con premura.

El autobús llegó a las ocho en punto de la mañana para recoger a los niños y a sus respectivas institutrices. La señorita Martha daba voces a diestro y siniestro, tratando de resolver aquel tumulto, donde los niños correteaban y gritaban. Consiguió, por fin, poner en orden a los 11 huérfanos de la institución e hizo que subieran al autobús rápidamente. Mina Vans y Tom Riddle se sentaron juntos sobre el tapizado grisáceo y sucio de los sillones, observados por las incrédulas miradas de los demás niños. Pero una fría mirada del chico dedicada a sus espectadores hizo que estos volvieran a sus asuntos o bajaran la cabeza, asustados. Mina fue consciente del cuchicheo que precedió al habitual alboroto. La chica observó aquello, también presa de un incómodo desasosiego. Pero Tom la miró y esbozó una dulce sonrisa, abandonando su anterior actitud en el acto.

La señorita Martha se sentaba en la primera fila, que casi siempre estaba desocupada, acompañada por otra institutriz menuda y de piel cetrina. Al poco de comenzar el viaje, que prometía ser interesante, la mujer comenzó a pasearse por el breve y estrecho pasillo, dando instrucciones y hablando sobre el buen comportamiento. Miraba en reiteradas ocasiones a los dos chicos, que no le prestaban en absoluto atención, y en más de una ocasión los reprendió, aunque desistió al comprobar que sus esfuerzos eran en vano: Ninguno de los huérfanos atendía. Hacía ya mucho tiempo de su última salida.

El trayecto desde el orfanato hasta la Bahía Negra duró poco a juicio de los dos muchachos, que hablaban en susurros, sin mover apenas los labios, con las negras cabezas muy juntas. La Señorita Martha, al llegar a su destino, les hizo bajar a toda prisa y les ordenó alisarse los uniformes y reforzar las coletas a las niñas, para que estuvieran mas presentables, todo esto con su peculiar tono avinagrado.

–Bueno, pequeños delincuentes. Os dejaré solos hasta el mediodía. Podéis explorar pero no os alejéis del linde de la gruta ¿Entendido?

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió la fila de niños, que apretaron los labios conteniendo las sonrisas ante la mirada de la Señorita Martha. La mujer se pasó las manos por su propio uniforme, alisándolo.

–Sí, señorita Martha –contestaron sus protegidos.

A partir de aquello, Tom y Mina no tuvieron ningún problema para dejar al grupo atrás disimuladamente y saltar y brincar por la pedregosa arena de la playa. Bailaban, cantaban y reían, como los niños que eran y se revolcaban en la arena, manchando los preciados uniformes de la señorita Martha. Pero esta estaba demasiado lejos para poder verlos.

Mina se sentó en la arena e intentó montar un muro para una próxima batalla campal contra Tom, que, olvidada su habitual fachada de fría indiferencia, lucía una enorme sonrisa.  
Se distrajo momentáneamente, mirando a algo a la espalda de la chica. Ésta, al percatarse, miró sobre su hombro. Allí, detrás suya, había un pequeño agujero, lo bastante grande como para que un adulto pasara, agachado. Pero a ellos les venía de perlas. A Tom la curiosidad le chispeaba en los ojos, contemplando la lóbrega abertura.

–¿Qué te parece si entramos? –propuso Tom a Mina con una pícara sonrisa. Ella se levantó y sonrió del mismo modo. Se cogió de la mano del niño y ambos se internaron, sin pensar en nada más que en la aventura que les acontecía, y sin percatarse de la veloz subida del nivel del mar.

La cueva estaba a oscuras y apenas se podían ver a si mismos. Toda ella estaba decorada con enormes estalactitas y estalagmitas que goteaban continuamente, produciendo un sonoro goteo que ponía los pelos de punta a Mina. La chica, que iba cogida de la mano de Tom, al menos se sentía confiada estando con él, pero aún así no pudo evitar varios tropiezos que casi se llevan a los dos chicos por delante. Tom no se quejaba, la ayudó a levantarse y siguió su camino con ella sin detenerse, palpando el desigual terreno.

–La señorita Martha nos contó que esto antiguamente fue un nido de piratas, seguramente para que no nos acercásemos –explicó Tom con una voz suave y susurrante. Mina vio un ligero parecido con el siseo de una serpiente. Pero no se alarmó. Le gustaban aquellos reptiles tanto como a su amigo. Y se sentía fascinada por sus ojos y su sinuoso cuerpo.

– _Saaaael sajaz shieeeeez_ –dijo de pronto Tom en un idioma desconocido para la niña. Le siguió unos siseos acentuados provenientes del suelo. Algo no iba bien. Se agarró al brazo de su amigo.

–¿Tom? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Qué era ese ruido? –preguntó cuando vio que algo largo y ondulante se enrollaba alrededor de su tobillo, tirando de ella.

Un débil haz de luz apareció en un lado de la caverna, pero fue suficiente para que Mina pudiera contemplar el pálido rostro de su amigo que miraba fijamente a un agujero excavado en la roca de la cueva, con aire amenazador. De él, rezumaban finos y gruesos cuerpos de serpientes. Estaban perturbadas por la presencia del muchacho.

– _Shai seref saiszarif_ –entonó en aquel idioma siseante. Las serpientes respondieron con unos sutiles movimientos de sus bífidas lenguas. Mina tenía la certeza, pese a que era imposible, de que su amigo se entendía con ellas. Los reptiles, tras un breve intercambio de siseos, señalaron con las cabezas hacia el haz de luz amarillenta.

–Tom, ¿qué pasa, qué te han dicho? –insistió la chica.

–Dicen que hay unos hombres malvados que han invadido su territorio y que se comen a sus hermanas –explicó con aparente tranquilidad, acercándose a un saliente de roca para observar. Mina se aproximó a él y juntos espiaron al enemigo. Eran tres hombres sentados a la luz de la lumbre y ateridos de frío. Llevaban uniformes grises andrajosos, barba de varios días y mantas para soportar la gélida humedad. De pronto, uno de ellos dejó ver una insignia, grabada en la piel de su brazo derecho. Era una esvástica roja. Al verla, algo inconsciente se activó en el interior de Mina y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Tom observó con interés la verdosa palidez que había adoptado su rostro y susurró:

–¿Sabes quiénes son?

–Son nazis... –afirmó la chica, con náuseas–; cuando me trajeron al orfanato, vine con una carta en la mano. Era de mi madre, estoy segura. Hablaba de esos malvados alemanes. Por su culpa yo no tengo hogar. Ellos la mataron –explicó la niña con un gemido de angustia.

Tom sonrió ante el amago de furia que brilló en los ojos azules de la chica.

–Razón de más para vengarla –insinuó el joven, con una mueca malvada.

–Tom, la señorita nos prohibió vengarnos de los que nos hicieron mal. Eso solo le corresponde a Dios –contradijo Mina inocentemente, asustada por el cambio de comportamiento de Tom.

–Las serpientes me han llamado "El Heredero" y solo responden ante mí. Vengaré a tu madre porque Dios esta en mí. No te preocupes. Ya me lo agradecerás.

Mina retrocedió, asustada, ante su gélido tono.

Uno de los guardias comenzó a hablar con otro en un inglés muy pobre y con un fuerte acento.

–La revista que salió el otro jueves estaba llena de nombres. Y de unas putas encantadoras. Una era de Japón y se llamaba Nagini Ozuki. Podríamos llamar así a nuestra querida boa –sugirió el hombre de la derecha, al tiempo que acariciaba a una pequeña serpiente–; así le daremos dignidad antes de comérnosla, ¿verdad, furcia reptiliana?

Los otros dos se rieron de su comentario. Las obscenas carcajadas resonaban por el silencio sepulcral de la caverna. Mina observó a Tom, que había enrojecido y respiraba amenazadora mente, furioso. Las serpientes sisearon, amenazadoras.

–Es una hermana y van a comérsela. No lo permitiré –dijo el chico rabioso, saliendo de su escondite y situándose a la vista de los exterminadores. Ellos se sorprendieron y permanecieron en silencio, paralizados, con las manos puestas sobre los fusiles.

–Ah, pero si sólo es un crío... –comenzó a decir uno de ellos, con voz socarrona. Se relajó e hizo el amago de ponerse en pie. Pero se detuvo, aterrorizado, al oír la voz de Tom.

– _¡Shajil shaasj!_ –gritó éste alzando la mano. Las serpientes comenzaron a reptar furiosamente hacia los nazis. Los hombres, acongojados, dispararon contra ellas, pero ninguna resulto herida. Las balas rebotaron, produciendo un desagradable tintineo por toda la cueva. Los soldados gritaron impotentes, al ver que los escurridizos reptiles trepaban por sus piernas y se adentraban en sus ropas mordiendo por doquier. Los nazis comenzaron a aullar de dolor y pánico, con el horror pintado en las facciones. Fueron cayendo al suelo, suplicando a Tom entre alaridos, mientras las serpientes se adentraban en sus cavidades dispuestas a devorarlos desde dentro. Los hombres comenzaron a retorcerse en el suelo mientras los reptiles los envolvían completamente, ocultándolos en la semi oscuridad. Tom observo aquella dantesca escena , impasible, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la aterrorizada niña que temblaba, tapándose los ojos. La pequeña serpiente que habían raptado los hombres se deslizó sinuosa hasta el niño, trepó por su pierna y se situó en su hombro con un siseo de agradecimiento.

Mina, llorando del miedo, se sintió desfallecer, como si sus piernas fueran de mantequilla. A punto de desmayarse, gritó a su amigo que detuviera a las serpientes, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso de las súplicas de Mina, sonriente.

–¿No es maravilloso? Ahora vivirán tranquilas y felices...–musitó con voz soñadora.

–¡BASTA, TOM! ¡POR FAVOR, DILES QUE PAREN! –rogó Mina

La impotencia se transformó rápidamente en ira, y observó a los reptiles, a lo lejos, que constituían pequeños bultos.

–Como quieras –respondió Tom mohíno. Un nuevo siseo hizo que las serpientes detuvieran su banquete y se acercaran al niño, serpenteando sinuosamente. Con las escamas plateadas relucientes, pensó Mina, se asemejaban a pequeños regueros de agua. De los cuerpos que habían devorado, solo quedaban tres esqueletos amarillentos. Tristes y frágiles montañas de huesos. Mina no pudo contener su ira más tiempo y empujó a su amigo al suelo, que tiró de su brazo hasta hacerla caer. Ambos forcejearon ante la mirada atenta de las serpientes.

En un desliz, El anillo Slytherin resbaló con holgura por el dedo de Tom y se perdió para siempre en el interior de una grieta. El muchacho de quedó inmóvil un instante, y depositó su mirada sobre Mina. La joven lo observó enloquecer, como sumida en un trance, demasiado asustada como para moverse. El joven siseó entre dientes una orden, y aunque no lo entendió, Mina fue consciente de que su amigo había lanzado a las serpientes contra ella. Y sabía que no había escapatoria posible. La niña se incorporó rápidamente, arañándose las manos manchadas de un suave polvo púrpura, y echó a correr, trastabillando continuamente, con intención de huir, pero los reptiles eran mas rápidos y pronto la rodearon e inmovilizaron. La chica comenzó a retorcerse, sintiendo las escamas resbalosas de tacto repugnante asfixiarla, oprimiendo su estómago, pecho y garganta.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Un último pensamiento. Su madre. Pronto se reuniría con su verdadera madre... Y el fuego surgió de su interior. Una gigantesca llamarada cubrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, aunque ella sólo sintió una agradable tibieza, calada como estaba de la húmeda cueva. Las serpientes pronto resultaron carbonizadas, y la muchacha boqueó un instante, angustiada. Los reptiles bufaron con rabia ante aquel nuevo poder, que ante ellos se presentaba. Tom observó aquello, atónito y sintió una emoción parecida al miedo. Ordenó detenerse a las serpientes con un silbido entrecortado, y estas abandonaron la escena rápidamente y en silencio. Al ver que los reptiles se retiraban, la llama de Mina se fue apagando. La chica jadeó un instante, mareada. Toda ella había quedado intacta, hasta su ropa.

Cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras todo quedaba en silencio. El niño se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, la incorporó para abrazarla y ver que aun estaba caliente. La muchacha ofrecía un aspecto horrible, pálida y demacrada, con el marco de su pelo oscuro contrastando vivamente contra sus facciones delgadas. Finalmente, siseó algo a Nagini, su nueva mascota y cogió a Mina en brazos, sin esfuerzo aparente, para salir de la caverna, con el gesto sombrío.


	4. Capítulo 4: Hogwarts

Mina despertó en la cama de la enfermería y se concentró en respirar profundamente varias veces. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía pinchazos en el costado. Al abrir los ojos la sobrecogió un intenso mareo.

Era un día ventoso, y la humedad era casi palpable, creando una desagradable sensación de bochorno, por lo que sus sabanas estaban mojadas por el sudor que producía la fiebre. A su lado se encontraba Tom, que la contemplaba con una mueca de ira en su rostro cetrino. La señorita Martha iba y venia de un lado a otro de la alcoba con más y más medicamentos, todos en grandes cajas de embalaje, maldiciendo a regañadientes y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. De vez en cuando, le soltaba alguna que otra colleja al niño, que permanecía impasible, y lo apartaba a empujones de la cama.

–Sois un problema los dos, un maldito problema. Malditas sanguijuelas, chupadoras del dinero del Estado. –Volvió a pegar al chico. Pero éste ni se inmutó. Se dejo llevar por el tortazo de la institutriz, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Mina, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

–¿Que qué ha pasado? ¡Sois unos inconscientes por entrar en la cueva sin mi permiso, delincuentes!–bramó, con el rostro enrojecido y escupiendo saliva. Cogió una botella y vertió en una cuchara de plástico, de un solo uso, parte de su líquido. Después, se lo dio a Mina con brusquedad. La chica sintió su sabor amargo y tragó con rapidez, haciendo una mueca de asco–. Cuidado con esa cara, niña –le recriminó la mujer–. Esperad aquí los dos. Alguien quiere veros.

La señorita se alejo escaleras abajo taconeando, dejando solos a los niños. Tom seguía mirando a Mina con odio y esta no podía hacer nada más que pedir explicaciones. No lo comprendía, no asociaba la mueca de intenso desagrado del chico con ningún hecho concreto.

–¿Me salvaste? -preguntó derramando una lágrima. Los recuerdos comenzaban a tomar forma en su mente, como si emergieran de una espesa neblina.

–Tú también tienes un poder –dijo Tom, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. Mina le escuchó rechinar los dientes con frustración–. ¡Eso sólo me tendría que pasar a mí!

Mina hizo un esfuerzo por comprender las palabras del chico. Sólo recordaba... ¿Tibieza? Y que las serpientes desaparecieron al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Carbonizadas.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –inquirió ella, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

–¡Ardiste! ¡Quemaste a mis hermanas!

El deje de amargura en la voz de Tom era más que tangible. La chica sintió cómo un nudo se cerraba en su garganta, y los ojos le ardían, llenos de lágrimas. De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, se levantó de la cama y echó los brazos al cuello de Tom. El muchacho, sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al sentir los sollozos de la chica. Y correspondió a su abrazo, mientras Nagini se enroscaba alrededor de la muñeca de Mina, cariñosa, provocando un estremecimiento en la muchacha.

–Somos Slytherin y Gryffindor, los piratas inseparables. Siento todo lo que pasó y...

–¡Riddle! –gritó la señorita Martha, desde el alféizar–. Te esperan arriba. ¡Y no te demores!

Tom miró a Mina, desolado. Para sorpresa de su amiga, Tom la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la abrazó un instante, y besó su mejilla, la cual se ruborizó. Mina, petrificada por la sorpresa, trastabilló hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama, con los ojos como platos y los carrillos encendidos. Tom inclinó la cabeza, muy serio, y se alejó por el corredor con andares gráciles. Mina se llevó la mano al sitio en el que Tom la besó... Apenas un simple roce de sus labios. Pero un beso, al fin y al cabo. La chica se sintió mucho más contenta.

Después de aquello, Mina se quedó sola en la enfermería acompañada solo por Nagini, la serpiente verde plateada, a la que estuvo acariciando toda la mañana con aire inconsciente. La tarde transcurrió silenciosa y aburrida. La comida que la señorita Martha le trajo permanecía intacta en la mesilla: Un vaso de agua, un mendrugo de pan duro y un cuenco con la insípida sopa de verduras. El sol se ocultó después de lo que a Mina le pareció una eternidad. Llegó la noche. Pasaban las horas y Tom no aparecía. La serpiente estaba también igual de intranquila que la niña, sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, y siseaba de hambre. Mina ya se encontraba mejor, no tenía un ápice de fiebre, y tuvo que ir a cenar con los demás niños y niñas que la miraban como si de una apestada se tratase. La directora Cole presidía la mesa con el aire de superioridad que le caracterizaba, manteniendo el grupo en silencio. Pero Mina decidió romperlo con osadía.

–Señorita Cole, ¿Dónde está Tom?

–Silencio, Vans.

–Pero quiero saber... –continuó la niña, sin amedrentarse.

–Un viejo vino y se lo llevó –susurró un chico rollizo llamado Phillip–: dijo algo de un colegio llamado _Hogwarts_...

La muchacha lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Llevado? ¿Hogwarts? El nombre, pese a no haberlo oído nunca, le sonó extrañamente familiar. El muchacho, regordete y pecoso, la miraba con el susto dibujado en el semblante.

–¡Silencio, he dicho!

La señorita Cole no tenía que gritar para que todo el mundo temblara en el comedor. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio de inmediato.

Se lo habían llevado. A Mina se le cayó el mundo encima y se dedicó a remover la espesa pasta grisácea en la que consistía la cena. Guardó un trozo de bistec quemado para Nagini y se metió en su cama, llorando. La serpiente se enrolló alrededor de su brazo para dormir y ella la miró entre lágrimas. ¿Qué sería de ella si la descubrían? No estaba segura de que la dejaran tener una mascota... Bueno, es que Nagini era una boa, ¿no? Eso habían dicho los hombres de la cueva...  
Al acordarse de la gruta y de Tom, Mina prorrumpió en nuevos sollozos, con los pulmones constreñidos.

De repente se escuchó un repiqueteo, semejante al tintineo de una rama en la ventana. Ella se acercó, incorporándose de su lecho y vio a una pequeña lechuza parda aleteando con intención de entrar. Desconcertada, abrió la ventana, con un chirrido. El ave entró y se posó sobre una pequeña cómoda. Llevaba un sobre en el pico. Mina lo cogió, temerosa del animal, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. La lechuza ululó, en señal de agradecimiento y volvió a salir, todo esto perturbando el letargo de Nagini, que bufó furiosamente. Mina, desconcertada y algo temerosa, forcejeó con el sello hasta que consiguió abrir el sobre. Sacó de el un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado y recorrió la letra pulcra y esmerada con la vista y leyó para sí.

Estimada Señorita Vans:

Ha sido usted seleccionada para entrar en la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
Conocemos al detalle su situación, y queremos facilitar su traslado al colegio. Para ello es preciso que lea las instrucciones que se presentan adjuntas a este documento, Usted, señorita Vans, posee poderes que, estimulados correctamente y controlados, será capaz de visualizar, de crear, de participar y de fomentar la idea de un nuevo futuro, una nueva meta en su vida. Hoy, he ido a recoger a un compañero suyo a la orfandad. Él debía ir en primer lugar y acompañado de mi persona. Cuando sea un poco más mayor, entenderá el motivo. Por ahora sólo debe saber que todo contacto que tenga con él ha de ser el menor posible. No esta capacitado para una relación social estable. Por favor, haga caso de mi consejo y siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra.  
Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberla visitado. Mis mejores deseos.

Albus Dumbledore.


	5. Capítulo 5: encuentro en el Callejón

La niebla era espesa, pero aún así Mina podía ver cual era la dirección que estaba tomando. La muchacha se sentía cada vez más asustada, con Nagini oculta en el bolsillo del vestido de la chica, sacando la cabeza de vez en cuando para observar y sisear impaciente. Con ello solo conseguía impacientar a su nueva dueña, la cual estaba consumida por la culpa de haber escapado del orfanato. La carta decía que debía seguir unas instrucciones de aquel hombre, pero esas directrices no se encontraban por ninguna cara del pergamino, de modo que resolvió escaparse por una noche, a hurtadillas, de la institución. Tom no podía haber desaparecido sin más ni más.

Se imaginó, angustiada, cuál debía ser la imagen que ofrecía. Una mocosa de diez años, vestida pobremente, sin más accesorio que un desvencijado bolsito y una Boa.  
Mina había escapado de la institución con intención de encontrar el Callejon Diagón, el lugar que había señalado la carta. No se había hecho a la idea de lo inmensa y enrevesada que era la ciudad de Londres. No tenía equipaje, sólo un deshilachado bolso de mano adornado con cuentas,con dos prendas y carne dura para la serpiente.

Recorrió todo Londres, pasando por el Puente, Trafalgar Square, Picadilly Avenue, el Palacio de Buckingham..., pasó por la Torre ,los barrios pobres, el barrio del Ministerio, cada vez más fatigada. Pero no halló nada llamado el Callejon Diagón, y cuando preguntaba a la gente, esta la tomaba a broma o se encogía de hombros. Un hombre, vestido con un traje azul marino y una corbata bastante hortera se limitó a ignorarla, contemplando con el entrecejo fruncido el periódico húmedo que sostenía, y la chica empezó a sentirse desolada.

–Demonios, ¡no hay nada! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar? –exclamó para sí misma, dando de comer a la serpiente un trozo de carne, que devoró con avidez.

De pronto, el reptil siseó en una dirección concreta. Alzó la cabeza, quieta y tiesa, y señaló hacia la oscuridad. Mina levantó la cabeza y vislumbró una extraña figura, amparada en la lóbrega sombra de un callejón sin salida. El muro estaba rematado con rojos ladrillos mal dispuestos. Mina se mantuvo alerta, escudriñando la silueta de reojo. Pero su visitante no parecía amenazador, pues esperaba una respuesta de la niña. Una respuesta pacífica. O así lo interpretó ella.

–Es justo como imaginaba, señorita Vans –dijo el hombre con voz grave y pausada, arrullando a la joven.

–¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

–Los aurores sabemos todo. Todo acerca de las familias reales. Eres Mina Vans, ¿verdad?–El hombre contempló a la chica de arriba abajo, con el semblante serio.

–Sí... Sí lo soy. ¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó la niña secamente, mientras acariciaba al reptil para calmarlo.

–Soy un auror, renacuaja, te lo he dicho antes. Ahora debes acompañarme. Estarías en peligro si decides quedarte aquí tu sola al frío amparo de la noche –dijo el hombre bajando la voz y acercándose a la niña. Era un joven de unos 20 años, pelo negro y grandes ojos azules, ataviado con una llamativa túnica negra y armado solamente por un palo alargado de unos treinta centímetros, que aferraba discretamente. Una varita de almendro azabache.

–Soy amigo –le indicó el joven, A Mina le dio la impresión de que la trataba como a una niña, y receló–. Me envía Albus Dumbledore. Me llamo Matthews Potter. Y soy... Cómo decirlo... Tu guardaespaldas.

–¿Por qué iba a necesitar guardaespaldas? –replicó la joven con desconfianza y un deje de altivez.

–Mírate a ti misma, muchacha. Desamparada y sin un techo donde guarecerte. Es un buen plan para empezar una nueva vida, ¿no? –repuso Matthews sarcástico, con una pícara sonrisa–. Vamos, ñiñita, ven conmigo. No te pasará nada.

El auror tendió la mano a la niña, que vació. Luego alargó la trémula mano a la de Matthews, aún temerosa. El hombre apretó la delicada manita, tratando de infundirle confianza.

Agitó la varita en el aire cerca del muro, casi rozando los desgastados ladrillos cobrizos. Donde antes había un muro ahora podía contemplarse cómo el tabique se desmoronaba, dejando una amplia abertura por la que pasaron hacia una concurrida calle repleta de tiendas. Por doquier había hombres y mujeres, vestidos de una extraña forma, semejante a la del auror, con largas túnicas de distintos colores. Familias enteras con calderos y bolsas atestando sus brazos iban de un lado a otro, haciendo lo que para ellos serían sus compras cotidianas.

A los lados, Mina distinguió extrañas tiendas, puestos y comercios de diferente índole. Eso sí, nada comparables a los de un mercado cualquiera; había puestos de pociones y brebajes rezumantes, tiendas de escobas, librerías en las cuales los gruesos tomos levitaban o se habrían solos, puestos de golosinas que explotaban en la boca o salían disparadas hacia el cielo, y una tienda de mascotas, en la que las distintas mascotas del mundo mágico, jaula y piensos se amontonaban en el exterior. Mina se fijó, extasiada, en un loro que se dedicaba a promocionar la tienda, entonando un estridente cántico.

–Albus dijo que nos hospedáramos en el Caldero Chorreante –comentó, como hablando para sí–. Pero me da a mí que vamos a tener que ir a otro lugar. No me gusta, es demasiado ajetreado. –Matthews miró de nuevo a la niña y al ver que esta estaba ensimismada admirando la magia de aquel extraordinario lugar, carraspeó dos veces para atraer su atención de nuevo–. Nos alojaremos en Pumfledufs Inn. Sirven una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Te gustará. A todo el mundo le gusta.

Mina miró los ojos del joven, relucientes de satisfacción, y se limitó a asentir, sonriente.  
Pasaron al lado de una tienda de varitas llamada Olivander's y se adentraron en un modesto mesón decorado con paredes de madera doradas y velas de un intenso perfume que la chica no pudo identificar. Una escoba que levitaba recogía los desperdicios de los clientes que sin querer caían al suelo. Matthews se acercó a la barra, pulcramente barnizada, y saludó cortesmente a la dueña del local. Una mujer lozana, de pelo rubio y con cierto aire de mal carácter, que agitaba la varita, concentrada. Mina observó, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar al borde de la barra, que la mujer estaba limpiando una vajilla de aspecto caro. La chica la vio murmurar entre dientes un sencillo encantamiento de una sola palabra.

–Martha Murphy, hoy estás increíblemente encantadora–aduló Matthew con voz melosa. La mujer, Martha, puso los ojos en blanco.

–Matt Potter, te dije que si volvías a poner un pie sobre mi posada de nuevo te echaría a patadas–exclamó la mujer amenazando al auror con su varita.

–Verás, Martha. Me acuerdo de tu advertencia. Pero resulta que no estoy aquí por gusto –explicó Matthews con cierto aire de galantería. Luego continuó, bajando la voz–; me envía Albus Dumbledore,

–¿Para qué, si se puede saber?–dijo Martha con recelo.

–¿Ves a ésta jovencita? Pues es la niña que el ministerio anda buscando desde hace mucho. Mina Vans.

El joven señaló a Mina, que miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente, desconfiada y curiosa.  
Al oír aquello, la señora Murphy abrió los ojos, salió de la barra con un par de grandes zancadas y se acercó a la niña, apartando al mago de un empujón. La examinó con ojo crítico, mientras la muchacha retrocedía levemente ante su expresión de enfado.

–Mira como está... ¡Famélica! ¿Dónde ha estado viviendo? ¿En el infierno? Ven querida, te serviré una buena taza de mantequilla.

La mujer empujó a Mina hacia un taburete junto a la barra. La chica, sin disimular su pasmo, se sentó de un salto en el elevado taburete.

–Cálmate Martha. ¿No ves como está la pobre?–recriminó Matthews, con una condescendiente sonrisa, apoyando un brazo en la reluciente superficie de la barra.

–Te prepararé una cerveza de mantequilla, te sentará bien. Por el amor de dios, Matt. Dios te bendiga.

–¿Qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó Mina, desconcertada.

–Verás querida, iré al grano. Eres descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

–¿Descendiente de un mago? ¿Godric qué? ¿Cómo voy a ser yo descendiente de un mago?

–El anillo que llevas en tu dedo... Sí sí, ese, no lo escondas, es la prueba de que perteneces a la familia Vans. Por parte de madre, claro.

-¿Mi madre era maga? ¿Y mi padre, quién era?

–Un simple _muggle_. Eres mestiza, pero perteneces a la realeza a pesar de ello. Tu padre murió sin saber que tu madre estaba embarazada así que, técnicamente, no tienes padre conocido. –Matt sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de la niña. A pesar de ello, continuó con su explicación–. Verás, Mina, en el mundo hay dos tipos de personas: los magos y los _muggles_. Nosotros nos ocultamos de ellos o simplemente convivimos en paz. Sin embargo, hay magos malvados que desean la pureza de sangre y el exterminio de los muggles... Pero basta de esos rollos, son muy pesimistas.

–¿Qué es un _muggle_?

–Los _muggles_ son personas no mágicas. Seres humanos comunes, y sin poderes.

Se hizo una pausa. La señora Murphy escuchaba atentamente las palabras del joven, escudriñando la expresión de la niña, que parecía bastante tranquila. Ésta dio un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla, esperando que el auror continuara.

–¿Sabes que tu escapada supone una violación al código de la magia? Un mago menor no puede estar sin la supervisión de un tutor, ya sea _muggle_ o mago.

La chica lo contempló anonadada, pero el joven parecía muy tranquilo.

–Pero yo no sabia que... Yo solo quería encontrar a mi amigo –explicó Mina con ingenuidad.

–Veras, muchacha, tu amigo está en manos de Albus Dumbledore, profesor de Hogwarts. Ese chico necesita ser...Cómo decírtelo –Mina sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y Matt luchó por elegir bien las palabras– vigilado por una autoridad poderosa. Por eso me mandó Dumbledore a buscarte a ti. Os debe mantener separados, al menos hasta que empiece el nuevo curso. ¿Comprendes? –dijo Matt con cierto nerviosismo.

–No, no comprendo –se obcecó ella–; es mi amigo y prometí que no me separaría de el jamás. ¿Y qué es eso de que estoy en peligro?

–No es un tema de conversación para discutirlo en un bar –terció el auror– así que hazme caso. Lo discutiremos en el trayecto a King's Cross, pero por ahora sólo debes saber una cosa. Ese chico... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Tom... Tom Riddle

–Sí, eso, Tom. Ese chico, también es descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Un hombre que poseía el mismo poder que Godric y que desapareció misteriosamente de la escuela el día en que se descubrió una conspiración contra Gryffindor. Tom es el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, Señor de las Serpientes.

Al decir aquello, Nagini bufó ligeramente, profiriendo un amenazador sonido similar a un enjambre de abejas que sólo Mina pudo oír, consternada por todo lo que había averiguado aquella noche.


	6. Capítulo 6: una nueva familia

Mina entró en el cuarto de la posada que Mathews le había mostrado, acompañada por la misma señora Murphy. Cuando cruzó el alfeizar se encontró con un hombre y una mujer que reían y hablaban divertidos, junto con su hijo menor.

La habitación no era muy grande, y el lujo brillaba por su ausencia. Sin embargo debía ser la más grande de la posada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un modesto blanco roto, y el suelo era de parqué, estropeado por el tiempo y la mala calidad del mismo. Había varias puertas de madera clara, que Mina supuso, conducían a los dormitorios. En aquella sala había una pequeña mesa de café, un aparato de radio muggle, un sofá de cuero marrón y un sillón del mismo tono. Una gran ventana permanecía entornada, y los visillos se balanceaban fantasmalmente con la suave brisa.

La mujer lucía el cabello de color castaño claro, y era bastante menuda. El rostro delgado esbozaba una sonrisa afable mientras acariciaba al niño menor el alborotado cabello. El hombre debía ser el padre del chiquillo, ya que el parecido entre ellos era tangible. Llevaba unas gafas de media luna sobre el puente de la nariz, y el cabello canoso no lo hacía viejo. Y Mina también percibió en los ojos pardos de la mujer un cierto aire a los de Matthew.

En cuanto los tres alzaron la mirada y vieron a la niña, enmudecieron emocionados. El padre se acercó a ella y gentilmente, la empujó para que se sentara a su lado. La madre le ofreció una taza de té caliente. La muchacha cogió la taza con aire compungido y sorbió el té humeante. Sus músculos casi parecieron relajarse al instante, y la chiquilla sintió el extraño impulso de niño miro extrañado al huésped y luego a su hermano, Mathews, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó el chiquillo con inocencia. Debía tener aproximadamente la edad de Mina.

–Charlie, te presento a Mina Vans. Mina, estos son mis padres y mi hermano; Rose, Mike y Charlus Potter.

La mujer pasó uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros de la niña, que se sentía mareada y, de alguna manera, extrañamente débil, como si acabara de recuperarse de una enfermedad.

–Hijo. –El hombre, una persona de aspecto rechoncho y de gran corazón se acercó a su hijo mayor y lo abrazó con amor–. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, y Matt esbozó una sonrisa bonachona.

–Bueno, técnicamente lo ha hecho ella solita. Yo sólo tuve que indicarle la entrada. –Se acercó a Charlus, que le dirigió una mirada esperanzada–. No, Chuck, no te he traído la baraja de naipes.

La desilusión brilló en los ojos del niño, que hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Jo! Matt, me lo prometiste –le recordó el muchacho con enfado y un deje de reproche.

–Charlus... –le recriminó Rose, al tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro. El mohín de éste se suavizó.

–Te los traeré mañana, ¿vale? Anda, que te quejarás... ¡Te he traído una nueva hermana!

–¿Una hermana? –repitió Mina, desconcertada. La esperanza se abrió paso en su pecho, como un peso cálido que se instaló en su estómago. Ella nunca había tenido más familia que a sus compañeros del orfanato... Y a Tom.

–Oh, querida–dijo Rose con calidez–. Nos has sido asignada como hija adoptiva. El ministerio aprobó la moción y ahora perteneces a la familia Potter. ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Y por que ha tenido que ser una chica? –se quejó Charlie con un puchero.

–Mira que eres aguafiestas, Chuck –dijo Matt–. Por Dios, son casi las tres de la mañana. Es preciso acostarse cuanto antes si no nos queremos levantar al mediodía.

–Perdonen, señor y señora Potter –comenzó Mina un poco desconcertada– en el orfanato donde yo estaba había también un niño con poderes mágicos. Se llamaba Tom y un señor llamado Albus Dumbledore se lo llevo hará unas 12 horas... ¿Por qué él no tiene familia de acogida y yo sí...?

–Quizá porque no es de tu incumbencia, señorita –replicó Matthews de mal talante, llevándola a empujones al lecho que tenía preparado.

–Señora Potter, gracias por el té –se apresuró a decir Mina antes de que el auror cerrara la puerta.

Los dos permanecieron encerrados en el dormitorio de Mina. Éste tenía el suelo enmoquetado, y las paredes del mismo color que las del salón. El techo carecía de vigas, y la ventana era más pequeña que la otra, con pesadas cortinas que creaban surcos en el polvo del suelo. Aunque la habitación estaba bastante limpia. Lo único de lo que la chica podría quejarse era del frío y la humedad que se colaban por la ventana entreabierta. Se estremeció mientras el joven auror le fruncía el ceño.

–¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa? Se supone que no debes hablar de Tom a nadie –regañó Matt susurrando. En su voz, además de enfado, Mina percibió cierto temor.

–Vine aquí para buscar a Tom. Me da igual si tengo o no poderes. Solo quiero encontrar a mi amigo –protestó Mina susurrando.

–Eres terca como una mula, lo llevas en la sangre, maldita sea –dijo Matt con un suspiro de desesperación. Mina arqueó las cejas, preguntándose qué quería decir con eso–. De acuerdo, Tom esta hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante. Puedes ir a verle, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones de frecuentar su compañía. Ya te he dicho que es mejor no enfadar a los de arriba. Y ahora a dormir, pequeña.

–Matt, oye... ¿Por que vivís en una posada? –preguntó Mina observando su cuarto–. ¿No tenéis casa propia?

–Teníamos, hasta que unos magos malvados la destruyeron –contestó el Matt con amargura–; por eso soy auror. Quiero pillarlos cueste lo que cueste. Y no esperes estar segura, porque por eso te decía que estabas en peligro. Puede que vayan a por ti.

–¿Quiénes son?

–Snakers, terroristas sin compasión que acaban con muggles y mestizos por ser eso, por no ser " sangre limpia, como lo llaman ellos –explicó el joven con una mueca de asco. Matt quedó con el rostro ensombrecido. Mina optó por callarse y zanjar el asunto.

–Matt, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? –dijo la niña con cara de pavor ante lo desconocido. Nagini salió de su escondite con un siseo de alivio y se enroscó alrededor del hombro de Mina. Ésta acarició su cabeza con aire ausente, sin perder la expresión, y se sentó en la cama, bastante más cómoda que cualquiera que hubiera probado antes en el orfanato.

–Te quedarás con nosotros –dijo Matt, suavizando el tono–; te compraremos lo necesario con lo que tengamos y podrás ir al colegio. Siéntete una más de la familia.

–Pero Charlus no estaba muy contento, que digamos –indicó ella con temor.

–Son los celos de niño pequeño. Tranquila, se le pasará. Mañana será un nuevo y largo día. Buenas noches, enana.

–Buenas noches –dijo Mina antes de que Matthews cerrara la llave de la luz realizando un conjuro con la mano.

Todo estaba en silencio. Un plateado rayo de luna atravesó la ventana y dibujó una silueta en la pared. La chiquilla, agotada, dejó volar su mente e imaginó serpientes bailando... El suave siseo de Nagini la arrulló como si de los suaves crujidos de la madera de la institución se tratase. Los parpados le pesaban como plomo, y todo daba vueltas en su mente...

A la mañana siguiente, Mina se levantó descansada y con ganas de empezar a buscar. Su nueva familia le había comprado algunos vestidos de segunda mano. Se puso un vestido gris de algodón, bastante ajustado, y se dejó el pelo suelto. Cuando estuvo lista, y tras un par de respiraciones profundas, bajó a desayunar con los Potter, dejando a Nagini aún dormina sobre su almohada.

El salón olía de maravilla, y el estómago de Mina rugió con impaciencia. Se sentó a la mesa, con los demás. Matt estaba algo pálido, y Charlus, cabizbajo, aún permanecía con los ojos pegados.

–Mmh, estos huevos están deliciosos, señora Potter –halagó la niña con una sonrisa tímida. Se volvió para sonreír a Charlus, pero éste apartó la mirada, contrariado.

–Gracias, hija. Al ver tu delgadez era preciso darte algo contundente. ¿Vas a salir hoy a comprar alguna cosa? Te podemos dar algo de dinero.

–Sólo exploraré un poco, gracias por la oferta. Me gustaría ver a fondo donde estoy exactamente. ¡Ésto es fascinante!

Y así lo hizo. Al terminar el desayuno y ayudar a la señora Potter, cogió el desvencijado bolsito de mano y acompañada de Charlus, salió al Callejón Diagon y disfrutaron de un agradable día soleado. Fueron a la tienda de escobas, miraron el escaparate de la tienda de golosinas y contemplaron a las mascotas mágicas de la tienda de animales.

Y lo que hizo las delicias de ese día, la tienda de varitas. Olivander's. Charlus estuvo hablando con el fabricante, conocido de la familia y amigo del niño. Olivander era un anciano de aspecto frágil. Sus ojos grandes y pálidos brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. Mientras tanto, Mina exploraba las estanterías repletas de cajas de cartón que contenían las varitas, todas ellas hechas manualmente por el propio anciano Olivander. Al final de su visita, Charlus prometió volver en Septiembre, junto con su nueva hermana.

Sus celos ya habían remitido y se dirigió a Mina con una sonrisa.

–Voy a volver a casa. ¿Tu quieres seguir aquí, o te vienes conmigo?

–Iré al Caldero Chorreante. Necesito ver a mi amigo.

Se despidieron con un gesto de las manos y acto seguido la niña subió a toda prisa al mesón que había visto a la entrada del callejón el día de su llegada. Entró tímidamente y al ver que ninguna mirada se posó en ella, comenzó a buscar entre las mesas, amparada por la sombra que ofrecían las túnicas de los magos. El murmullo en el bar era suave e informe y se podían escuchar las conversaciones perfectamente. Casi todas hablaban de los snakers con tonos de respetuoso temor y sus incursiones recientes en el Ministerio con motivos de destruir la figura del Primer Ministro.

–Vamos, Nagini... –le susurró la niña al reptil, implorando–. Tú sabes dónde está Tom, ¿no es así? Haz una señal...

De repente Nagini alzó la cabeza y silbó, entornando los ojos, en una dirección en concreto. Mina la siguió y se topó con un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes, sentado en una mesa, cabizbajo y alejado del gentío, con el rostro impasible y sombrío.

Las miradas de los niños se encontraron. La de Mina reflejaba alegría y emoción, la del joven, sorpresa y cariño. Mina se acercó a él rápidamente, sin prestar atención de los pesados cuerpos con los que se topaba y éste la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de la muchacha. La niña pudo apreciar complacida que Tom, dentro de su habitual frialdad, le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mina trató de mantenerse fuerte, pero dos enormes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas y se inclinó en el oído de su amigo, susurrando.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste adiós?

–Me fui rápidamente. Ese vejestorio no quería que me despidiera de ti. –Nagini reptó contenta hasta su verdadero dueño y lamió su cuello con la bífida lengua.

–Parece que la has tratado bien. Está muy contenta –indicó el muchacho con aprobación.

–Más contenta está de ver a su verdadero dueño –sollozó Mina con una débil sonrisa–. Escapé del orfanato por la puerta de la cocina a las dos de la mañana. Trepé el muro y me lastimé las manos. Recorrí todo Londres y cuando creí que ya no te volvería a ver, encontré este lugar. Solo tenia en mente una cosa: encontrarte.

La chica lo abrazó de nuevo, triunfante, y Tom acarició los suaves mechones oscuros.

–Yo también te he echado de menos, Mina. Oh, pobre. Cuánto has debido sufrir por mí en mi ausencia. –La niña no pudo apreciarlo, pero en las palabras de Tom había cierto retintín de sorna. Como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asustada.

–He oído cosas horribles. No quieren que estemos juntos, Tom. Y no sé muy bien el porqué.

–¿Sabes por qué? Temen que seamos más poderosos que ellos. Sé mi historia. Ese viejo chiflado me la contó. Y resulta que soy el heredero del Slytherin. ¿Puedes creerlo? Soy un noble mago –dijo Tom con algo de alegría.

Mina optó por callarse todo lo de su pasado. Y también todo lo relacionado con Gryffindor. Tom era su amigo, pero las palabras del auror le habían hecho dudar. Matt decía que Tom ansiaba poder. Por ello debía permanecer en silencio absoluto. Aunque con la presencia de Nagini sería un poco difícil. Se lo contaría todo y ya nada sería un secreto para él.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del local con tanta fuerza que ésta chocó con la pared, y entraron varias personas encapuchadas, con sucias túnicas negras y las varitas en alto. Mina y Tom reaccionaron rápido y se escondieron tras las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante.

–No digas ni una sola palabra –susurró Tom a la oreja de la temblorosa niña.

Uno de los encapuchados dio un paso al frente y alzó su varita negra de ébano, apuntando con parsimonia al mesonero que permaneció mudo y asustado. Los demás clientes enmudecieron, alerta a todos los movimientos que hicieran los desconocidos.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya. Señor Finnigan, el año pasado le pedimos una parte de los beneficios de su paga y nos enteramos de que la ha invertido en curar a su hija que recibió un merecido castigo por parte de nuestros colaboradores. ¿Tengo cara de tonto, señor Finnigan?¡No eran ni dos rasguños!

La voz del hombre sonó aguda por el miedo, y entrecortada:

–Desde luego que no, señor Childfield. Pero no podía hacer frente a la situación de crisis que se me venía encima y...

–¡Silencio, sanguijuela! –bramó el hombre que se aproximó aún más, imponente, al mesonero y puso su varita en la yugular de éste último–. Le advierto. No me dé detalles de su vida. No me interesan sus falsas excusas. Si su hija fue malherida, se lo merecería por ser una vulgar sangre sucia como usted. Yo le estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de vivir, señor Finnigan. ¿Y así me lo paga? Es usted un desagradecido.

–¡Piedad, señor Childfield, piedad, se lo suplico! Le pagaré lo que le debo el viernes que viene. Pero por favor, tenga compasión de mí.

Childfield, relajó su amenaza y dejó al hombre libre del inminente ataque de su varita. Se reunió con sus esbirros, dispuesto a marcharse, todos con sonrisas burlonas.

–¡Lo quiero el viernes, sangre sucia! Soy demasiado compasivo para dejarlo vivir así. Ha salido airoso de ésta, pero si vuelvo a enterarme de que no aporta dinero a nuestra gran hermandad, lo mataré–Luego se dirigió a los comensales–. El heredero de Slytherin os saluda.

Y se esfumo por donde había venido.

Mina, pálida como un fantasma, contempló el semblante impasible de Tom. Una vena le palpitaba en la sien, delatando su enfado.

–¿El heredero? ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? ¿No eras tú el heredero? –preguntó Mina desconcertada. Pero Tom no respondió de inmediato. Una mirada de ira se dibujó en sus ojos verdes. Contempló a su amiga y le acarició la mejilla.

–Sé lo que son esos hombres. Pero no están dirigidos por mí. Alguien se está haciendo pasar por el verdadero heredo, seguramente. Descubriré quién es ese farsante y lo aniquilaré –declaró con sorna.

Una sonrisa de amargo desdén apareció en su cara y Mina se asustó. Sin embargo, olvidó todo pronto y se abrazo a él temerosa de que aquella aparición de los snakers no fuera la última.

Había echado mucho de menos a Tom.


	7. Capítulo 7:el andén nueve y tres cuartos

Mina pasó los meses siguientes alojada en el apartamento de los Potter en la posada del callejón, entre los mimos de la señora Potter, las anécdotas de padre y los juegos de Naipes con Charlus. Pronto se habituó a la magia del lugar y rápidamente comenzó a coger confianza con los magos que frecuentaban aquel pequeño mundo mágico y comercial, haciendo varios amigos, como el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante, que de vez en cuando la saludaba sonriendo y la invitaba a una cerveza de mantequilla. Casi todas las tardes, cuando Matthews volvía de trabajar del Ministerio se daba una vuelta con ellos y les compraba dulces de varios tipos y colores.

Pronto, Mina se olvidó de Tom, y se despreocupo por la información que le podía haber transmitido Nagini acerca de ella. Los días se hacían cada vez más calurosos, divertidos y ajetreados. Pero por las noches se acordaba y los nervios se adueñaban de su pequeño estómago.

Llegó agosto y con él, los preparativos para el nuevo curso. A la muchacha le divertía ir de compras, consultando la lista de pergamino que había llevado una lechuza esa misma mañana, contemplando los conocidos escaparates, que adquirían un nuevo brillo acompañada por su nueva familia. Los Potter adquirieron para Mina los libros de texto, el baúl del colegio, el uniforme, la escoba, el caldero y el chivatoscopio, todo ello de segunda mano. La varita tuvo que elegirla ella en la tienda de Olivanders. El señor quedó encantado al ver el ejemplar que la había escogido. Y le informó de que dicha varita contenía una hermana con la misma cola de fénix. Y que ya estaba vendida. Mina escuchó sus anécdotas sobre algunas varitas, fascinada del brillo melancólico en los ojos plateados del anciano, que juraba recordar todas y cada unas de las varitas que había vendido.  
Feliz por tener su propia varita, salió de la tienda y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el vendedor le había dicho.

Se dirigió hacia el Caldero Chorreante, después de haber guardado sus compras en el baúl, todo a los pies de su cama. Al entrar en el establecimiento con precipitación, chocó sin quererlo con un hombre mayor. Se enredó un instante con la tela suave de su túnica, y cuando alzó la cabeza, unos ojos azules le sonreían. Se disculpó como pudo, y entró en el bar. Miró de un lado para otro, ansiosa, y saludó de una cabezada al tabernero. Volvió a encontrar al chico en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa y con la misma expresión de fría indiferencia en su rostro. Pero cuando vio a la niña algo de vitalidad apareció en ellos.

–¡Mira, Tom! ¡Tengo varita! ¿No es genial? –preguntó la muchacha, ilusionada, al tiempo que exhibía una elástica y alargada varita negra. El chico la cogió un momento y observó detenidamente la reluciente superficie. Pero pareció percatarse de un detalle. Un detalle muy importante. Un destello calculador encendió sus ojos verdes y le devolvió la varita a la chica, con una seca media sonrisa.

–Yo también tengo una. –El chico sonrió, ofreciendo a Mina su varita. Era negra, perfectamente pulida, sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Acorde con la personalidad de su dueño.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Mina mirando a Tom fijamente y él jugueteando con la cabeza de su serpiente.

–Mañana es el gran día –murmuró al chica con aire pensativo–. ¿Ya sabes que casa escogerás? –preguntó Mina para romper el hielo.

Tom se encogió de hombros y habló tranquilamente.

–Sólo aquella en la que esté cómodo, y me respeten –dijo simplemente. La frialdad volvió a apoderarse de sus pupilas, que se contrajeron como si sintiera asco–. Ahora sé mucho más de Hogwarts que antes. Me he estado documentando. Y el viejo me ha comprado libros para entretenerme porque me ha prohibido salir de aquí.

Mina se percató del deje de rabia bien oculto tras la voz del chico, que acariciaba a Nagini con aire distraído.

–Parece un hombre muy severo. Pero también te ha dado lo que deseas... Libros y más libros.

El muchacho le quitó importancia con un gesto y se volvió a Mina, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto irónica, pero la niña no se percató, mirando sus ojos.

–Mañana nada importará. Me libraré de él por fin y podremos estar juntos. –Aquellas palabras, aunque carentes de cariño, hicieron que Mina se estremeciera de felicidad y abrazase a su compañero de aventuras. Éste se dejó, pero no le devolvió el gesto. Simplemente, no opuso resistencia a que Mina lo abrazara y siguiera presa de la ilusión. De una peligrosa ilusión.

–Iré a la casa a la que vayas tú, Tom. Y nada nos separará nunca. Y por fin podremos charlar, estudiar, practicar y reírnos juntos. –Mina no cabía en sí de gozo y se aferró al brazo de su amigo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

De pronto, la puerta del mesón se abrió, y con sorpresa, Mina vio entrar en él Matthews, que se dirigió hacia ella con cara de mala uva. La chica no pudo evitar asustarse de su mirada enfurecida.

–¡¿Qué te dije de que no te acercaras aquí?! –Mina nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

Matt controlaba la voz muy a duras penas. Mina soltó a Tom rápidamente y con los ojos como platos, se aproximó a su tutor.

–Perdóname, Matt –murmuró, con la mirada vidriosos.

El joven auror no se conmovió ante rostro afligido de la niña.

–Ven a casa, jovencita. Estás castigada. –La cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Mina gimió, lastimada y Matthews se impacientó aún más, de modo que volvió a tirar de ella. Pero, de pronto, se detuvo en seco. Mina alzó la vista y lanzó una exclamación, al ver que el sombrío niño de ojos verdes apuntaba a Matthew con su varita, hierático.

–Si la vuelve a tratar así, lo matare. –Matthews se quedo helado al ver el dominio tan anormal de las emociones que tenia aquel muchacho. La multitud estaba empezando a mirar, curiosa, así que el auror, soltó a la niña y ambos salieron del Caldero Chorreante, evitando cruzar palabras que hicieran daño.

Cuando llegaron al hogar, niña y auror se encerraron en el cuarto de la joven. Matt realizó un hechizo de insonorización y se dirigió a la niña disgustado.

–Me has decepcionado, Mina. Te dije que no entraras allí y no me has hecho caso. ¿Es que no sabes que estas en peligro con él? –Matt trató de hablar con calma, y la niña vio la preocupación y ansiedad en su rostro.

–¡¿Por qué?! –explotó la niña–. ¡Él jamás me haría daño! ¡Somos amigos casi desde que nacimos!

–¡¿Pero tu no le has visto hoy?! –exclamó Matthew con furia, perdiendo la calma–. ¿Es que eres la única persona a la que no le da escalofríos? Incluso Dumbledore sabe que no es normal. –Tomó aire con intención de calmarse, atravesando a Mina con sus fríos ojos–. Y sí, ha sido él quien me ha advertido. Te vio entrar en el mesón porque chocaste con él.

La joven alzó los ojos, con espanto.

–¡Estoy harta de ser siempre la última en todo! ¿Es que nunca podré ver a quien yo quiera?

–No, si eso conlleva que estés en peligro. Tratamos de protegerte, Mina, y tú solo lo estás empeorando.

La chica se dejó caer sobre el colchón y de apartó el pelo de la cara, cada vez más sonrojada.

–¡¿Tú qué sabrás de peligro?! ¡Tú siempre has estado acompañado de los tuyos. Siempre has tenido familia, amigos y un hogar. Yo sólo le he tenido a él! –Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. Se echó a llorar en la cama mientras su interlocutor guardaba silencio y se sentaba en una desvencijada mecedora, en la que ella no había reparado hasta aquel momento.

–Yo lo perdí todo una vez –comenzó, con voz rota–; perdí a mi hermana, cuando los Snakers nos lo quitaron todo. Era sólo un bebé. Y tuvimos que dejarla en la casa porque las llamas nos comían. –Matt se quedó mirando a un punto fijo perdido entre los polvorientos tablones de madera del suelo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla–. Eres de la familia, Mina. Aunque tus apellidos sean distintos a los míos. No quiero perderte a ti también.

Se levantó, con gesto cansado, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella, dejando a la niña con un enorme peso encima.

A partir de entonces, el tiempo pasó volando y Mina sintió un vertiginoso vacío en el estómago, conforme el uno de septiembre se aproximaba en el calendario.  
El primero de septiembre llegó y los Potter prepararon a sus hijos para el gran día. Con las lechuzas enjauladas, los baúles llenos hasta reventar y los uniformes puestos, recién planchados, se dirigieron rápidamente a la estación de King's Cross abandonando el Callejón Diagon.

Apesadumbrada, Mina echó la vista atrás y se despidió mentalmente de la calle donde había vivido los meses más felices de su corta vida. Pero ahora le esperaba otra etapa. La escolar. Y rezó para que fuera igual de fructífera.

La estación estaba a rebosar de _muggles_ que bajaban o subían a los vagones de los expresos, deseosos de estar en sus destinos cuanto antes, expresando preocupación o cansancio en sus semblantes.  
Pronto el estrés de aquellos pasajeros caló en los Potter, y Mike y Rose empezaron a meter prisa a los muchachos.

–¡Vamos, vamos, corred! –azuzó el señor Potter mientras los niños avanzaban con los carritos por el concurrido andén, jadeantes. De pronto, comenzaron a ver a más chiquillos, todos con aire nervioso o emocionado, con la misma vestimenta y las mismos objetos mágicos que ambos portaban. Los siguieron impacientes por ver a dónde les llevaban y se toparon con una pequeña cola la cual daba a un gigantesco muro. En apariencia, y para asombro de Mina, aquello no tenía ningún tipo de sentido.

Pero inexplicablemente, la cola avanzaba. No se atrevió a preguntar a sus padrastros. Quería ver por ella misma lo que verdaderamente ocurría tras aquella pared.


	8. Capítulo 8: el Sombrero Seleccionador

Mina atravesó la pared del andén, siguiendo a los demás chicos, y se despidieron de los señores Potter antes de subir al tren, que profería extraños pitidos y volutas de vapor. La máquina era de un brillante color rojo y negro, y pese a funcionar aún a vapor, como los antiguos trenes, a la chica le pareció bastante nuevo.

Los niños se acomodaron en un compartimento vacío, ricamente ornamentado con terciopelo y telares orientales. Por el pasillo los otros niños jugaban y correteaban, pero sólo los de primer año. El resto se acomodó en el resto de compartimentos a disfrutar del viaje de varias horas que tenían por delante. Ambos niños se sentaron uno en frente de otro y se dedicaron a mirar el paisaje, sin decirse nada. Después de una hora o así de silencio, un golpe tímido los sacó a los dos de su ensoñación, y una mujer gruesa y de aspecto bonachón abrió la puerta corredera. Con voz aguda y una sonrisa amable, les preguntó:

–¿Algo del carrito, niños?

Cuando ambos compraron su respectiva comida, y el carrito dejo su compartimento, se abrió la puerta de este y entro el niño de pelo moreno largo que había cruzado el paso al anden antes que ellos. Estaba sudoroso, por una anterior escapada y tenía el uniforme mal puesto. Charlus se mesó su pelo negro extrañado.

–¿Te pasa algo?-inquirió desconfiado.

–Decidme que podéis esconderme de ella –dijo el niño mirando en una dirección concreta fuera del compartimento. Sus ojos relucían de terror y temblaba.

–¿Ella? –preguntó Mina incorporándose.

De repente, un envoltorio de chocolatina de cartón dio en la nuca del chico y éste protestó, desconcertado. Apareció una niña de pelo oscuro con unas gafas de media luna que le daban un aspecto amenazador y rudo.

–¡Que sea la última vez que me tiras de la cola! ¡Estúpido Jake! –Cogió al tal Jake del cuello de su camisa y lo elevó en el aire.

–¡Suéltame! ¿Yo qué iba a saber que podías convertirte en gato? –El muchacho gimió y pataleó–. ¡Suéltame!

–¡¿Así es como tratas tu a los animales?! –exclamó la niña, a punto de perder los nervios  
De pronto, la chica pareció verlos, porque soltó a Jake, respiró hondo y se alisó los mechones sueltos del apretado moño que lucía.

Jake se sentó con ellos, suspirando de alivio y mirando de reojo a la otra chica, que los miraba en tono de disculpa. Charlus y Mina intercambiaron una mirada atemorizada, para después prorrumpir en carcajadas.

–Perdón por el espectáculo, chicos –dijo la niña disculpándose con una sonrisa de pesadumbre. Lanzó una mirada asesina al ver que Jake le sacaba la lengua, y éste se encogió de nuevo en su asiento; luego prosiguió–. Me llamo Minerva Mcgonagall y este idiota es Jake Firewall –añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Eh, gato, no me faltes al respeto –dijo Jake cruzándose de brazos. Luego, al ver las golosinas de Charlus sonrió complacido–. ¿Me das una?

Charlus asintió, sin mucho ánimo mientras Jake se apropiaba de una caja grageas de sabor.  
Mina observaba la escena como si no perteneciera a ella.

–Es un maleducado –dijo Minerva disculpándole, dirigiéndose a Mina–. ¿Puedo entrar?

Minerva señaló con la cabeza el asiento libre junto a Mina, que se apoyaba despreocupadamente en la ventana.

–Claro. –La joven sonrió afable. Movió su equipaje de mano mientras Minerva se sentaba a su lado, con gesto mohíno al ver a Jake comer como un cerdo. Pero decidió hacer caso omiso, harta de tanta disputa, y se giró hacia Mina que conservaba su gesto distraído, admirando los verdes valles que parecían desplazarse a su lado por el efecto del paso del tren sobre las vías.

–Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la recién llegada con gesto amable.

–Soy Mina Vans. Y este es mi hermanastro, Charlus Potter.

Minerva asintió, comprendiendo que no eran hermanos de sangre.

–Encantada de conoceros. ¿Ya sabéis que casa elegiréis? –preguntó Minerva–. Yo elegiré Ravenclaw, allí es donde van los eruditos, como yo.

Mina envidió un instante su convicción y el brillo soñador de sus ojos, y se puso a meditar sobre ello. Gryffindor...recordó su anillo, el león escarlata, las letras doradas...Y también pensó en el de Tom, evocando la sinuosa serpiente verde y el nombre en plateado.

–¡Já! ¿Erudita? –se burló Jake, con una sonrisa taimada y socarrona. Al ver que Minerva lo amenazaba de nuevo, se puso lívido y guardó silencio. Pero no tardó mucho en volver a hablar–. Yo iré a Gryffindor. Y, si no, a Hufflepuff porque el color dorado me gusta.

–¡¿Vas a elegir una casa sólo por su color?! Mira que eres simple –protestó Minerva– y no irás a Gryffindor, eres un miedica.

Los miró con aire despectivo, mientras hinchaba el pecho con altanería.

–Yo no la elegiría por una cualidad de la que careciera –dijo Jake replicón.

–¿Me estás llamado tonta? –preguntó Minerva, varita en alto.

–¿Cuándo dejaréis de pelearos? –exclamó un vozarrón en el umbral. Los niños se volvieron todos a una, para ver a un niño descomunalmente grande que ocupaba la mitad del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos, pequeños ojos negros y brillantes los miraban con un deje de enfado, y sin embargo, también con indulgencia. El cabello negro y rizado, despeinado, caía hasta la altura de sus hombros.

–¡Hagrid! –llamó Minerva entusiasmada–. ¡Ven, siéntate, quiero presentarte a mis nuevos amigos! Ella es Mina Vans y él es Charlus Potter. Son hermanos–exclamó con satisfacción.

Hagrid, al ver a la niña no pudo evitar ruborizarse y saludó con la mano.

–Hola...–dijo tímido.

–Tío, ¿Como llevas esos pelos? –dijo Jake sonriendo.

El rubor de Hagrid se extendió por su cuello.

Así fue como Charlus y Mina conocieron a los que más adelante serían sus inseparables amigos. Charlus, risueño, hablaba con Jake y Hagrid acerca de cromos, escobas y apuestas sobre un deporte llamado Quidditch. Mientras tanto Minerva enseñaba a Mina los encantamientos que había aprendido durante el verano.

Pero la mente de Mina estaba en otra parte. En el tren, en alguno de los vagones, estaba Tom. Y sabia que no podía ir a buscarle. Había hecho a Matt una promesa. Y tendría que cumplirla, le gustase o no, pensó con el gesto ensombrecido por la pena. Con el gesto ausente y la mirada puesta en un punto fijo en medio de la nada, Mina estaba tan pálida que resultaba preocupante.

–Eh ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Minerva preocupada.

–¿Hmm? no qué va –disimuló Mina sonriendo, y sacudió la cabeza con gesto culpable–. Sólo es que echo de menos a mi familia.

–Te comprendo. La sola idea de pasar nueve meses sin verles, me pone los pelos de punta. Pero ya verás como se nos pasa enseguida –dijo Minerva, con una sonrisa de cariño y nostalgia.

El paisaje se oscureció, hasta tal punto de que dejaron de ver nada en el exterior, salvo las estrellas, cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche. El tren perdía velocidad hasta que frenó, profiriendo desagradables chirridos y traqueteos por la fricción con las vías metálicas. Se escuchó el silbato que indicaba que ya había alcanzado su destino final. Por todo el tren cundió el caos, y los estudiantes se apelotonaban para salir de los vagones a un amplio andén rodeado de campo, sombras y maleza. Unos chicos mayores con los escudos de sus respectivas casas y los que Jake identificó como prefectos, comenzaron a ordenar y a calmar la marea de niños que recogían los equipajes entre gritos, risas y llantos.

Sólo los cinco permanecían calmados y expectantes mientras recogían el equipaje y lo depositaban en varios cubiles, por orden de los prefectos.  
Surcaron un estrecho sendero que daba a varios malecones construidos a la orilla de un gigantesco lago, el cual sus aguas oscuras estaban iluminadas por los farolillos de las barcas que esperaban a ambos lados de los malecones. El grupo de los cinco ocupo una barca. Hagrid se encargó de remar mientras Minerva sujetaba el farolillo para que este no se cayera por la fuerza de la remada. Mina, anonadada por aquella vista tan extraordinaria, olvidó por un momento a Tom y centró sus ojos en la magnífica silueta del castillo que se erguía ante ellos, como si de un gigante de roca se tratara. Iluminado por las danzantes llamas de antorchas, parecía como si este cambiara de forma y se hiciera más grande, más ancho y al revés. Jake lo admiraba con la boca abierta y Charlus lo observaba detenidamente.

–Es como dijo mi hermano –comentó entusiasmado–; como un guardián de piedra.

Sin darse cuenta, alcanzaron la orilla rápidamente y subieron una empinada cuesta con escaleras desgastadas, hasta llegar al gigantesco portón, que se abrió chirriante y de par en par, para recibir a los nuevos alumnos.  
En el vestíbulo, amplio, de piedra y mármol, e iluminado por varias antorchas, les esperaba un hombre enjuto, vestido con una túnica verde, y con unas gigantescas patillas.  
Mina se quedó de piedra cuando le pareció ver una sombra opaca levitando por las escaleras. Un fantasma.

–¡Venid, venid, niños, pasad! -ordenó el hombre con ademanes alegres. Cuando el grupo de 200 niños entró en el recibidor y se quedó en silencio, habló de nuevo, con voz grave–. ¡Soy el profesor Slughorn, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Tras las puertas del Gran Comedor, os espera vuestra próxima selección. Seréis elegidos, mediante el Sombrero Seleccionador, para entrar a formar parte de una de las cuatro casas!

La multitud estalló en murmullos emocionados y expectantes.

–¿Sombrero Seleccionador? –se preguntó Mina.

Mina oteó de puntillas al grupo, pero no vio a ningún chico solitario de pelo negro. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto, pero se dijo que había mucha gente, y se obligó a sí misma a mantener la esperanza.

Las puertas de madera del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver una gigantesca cavidad de piedra, con cuatro mesas largas, de madera y bien pulidas, equidistantes unas de otras. Mina se extrañó al oír un trueno encima de su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y contempló, anonadada, un cielo encapotado y repleto de brillantes relámpagos que no dejaban ver el verdadero techo de la estancia. Ella se lo imaginó de la misma piedra grisácea, abovedado y alargado.  
El grupo de niños se agrupó en un lateral, escudriñados por las miradas atentas de los alumnos de las cuatro mesas. En frente del grupo había un entarimado, ocupado por una larga mesa presidida por los profesores del colegio, todos con sus elegantes túnicas, sonriendo cálidamente o charlando entre sí. En el centro había un alto taburete de madera oscura, con un sombrero de ala ancha y punta picuda deshilachado en su centro.

–Niños, acercaos –dijo una bruja de pelo rubio recogido con un moño y un vestido negro de gala. Su mirada austera y su talante encandilaron pronto a Minerva, que se sintió satisfecha al ver a aquella mujer poner orden en el grupo con su sola presencia–. Me llamo Druzilla Everwood, soy la profesora de Encantamientos y la tutora de la casa de Gryffindor. Todos a los que seleccione el sombrero y que vayan a dicha casa, deberán presentarse mañana en mi despacho para discutir los detalles del curso. El resto de alumnos hablarán con sus respectivos jefes en las salas comunes que les corresponda– aclaró–. Sin mas dilación, demos comienzo a la selección.

Los niños fueron pasando hacia la silla, por orden alfabético. A Mina le divertía sus caras nerviosas, y contemplar la suave transición hacia el alivio cuando el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa. El sombrero, con su voz hueca y grave, gritaba los nombres de las casas y los niños corrían a las respectivas mesas, acompañados por los coreos y los vítores de los demás alumnos.  
Una y otra vez, sin orden alguno, y tras un par de segundos de pausa, resonaba por todo el comedor: ¡Gryffindor! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Slytherin! ¡Ravenclaw!

–Jake Firewall –gritó La señora Everwood, haciéndose oír por encima de las voces de los alumnos. El niño descarado, subió a la tarima con aire desgarbado, se sentó en la silla y la profesora le colocó el sombrero encima de la cabeza. Mina tuvo la impresión de que su ajada tela apenas rozaba el cabello del chico.

–Intuyo que darás problemas, chico. ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa escarlata aplaudió y Jake corrió al encuentro de sus nuevos compañeros, con una enorme sonrisa estampada en la cara.

Siguieron diciendo nombre de los niños. Le llegó el turno a un nervioso Hagrid. Y el sombrero lo mandó a Gryffindor. La retaíla de nombres continuó hasta llegar a Minerva, que subió con aire decidido. Le colocaron el sombrero sobre el moño oscuro. Y este gritó el nombre de la casa escarlata.

Pasaron varios niños más, hasta que le tocó el turno a Charlus. El sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Ravenclaw. Aquello disgustó a Mina, pues era su hermanastro. Y ella no quería ir a esa casa. Sin embargo... ¿A cuál quería ir? Con Tom, claro, pero, ¿Y sus nuevos y prometedores amigos?

Ahora sólo quedaba ver donde iría Tom. Pero llego la lista de los apellidos que empezaban por R, y no se oyó el apellido Riddle en ningún momento, pasando directamente a la letra S, y dejando a Mina alarmada. ¿Dónde se había metido Tom? ¿Es que el profesor Dumbledore no quería llevarlo a Hogwarts? ¿Lo hacía para separarlos?

–¡Willhelmina Vans! –gritó Everwood. La niña ascendió al entablillado, temerosa, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina. Se sentó lentamente en la banqueta y la mujer le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Mina contempló, expectante y pálida, los niños que quedaban por seleccionar.

-Uhm... Uhm... Una mente compleja sin duda –comentó el sombrero pensativo. Mina tuvo la sensación de que le hablaba al oído y sólo ella podía oírle–, es como si tu mente estuviera dividida en dos partes...

Mina observó a las dos mesas por las que se debatía. Las caras de los comensales de Gryffindor eran amigables y cálidas. Sin embargo las de Slytherin eran altivas y soberbias. Muy parecidas a la mirada de Tom cuando Matt cuando le amenazó. Sin duda tuvo miedo, y se le erizó el vello del brazo.

–¡Gryffindor! –bramó al fin el sombrero seleccionador. Mina se quedo desconcertada y sin saber muy bien que hacía, se dirigió a la mesa escarlata. Fue abrazada por Minerva y Jake y Hagrid la felicitaron con efusividad. La mesa Gryffindor estaba exultante.

La selección pronto se dio por concluida. Y de pronto todos guardaron silencio.

El director del colegio, un hombre anciano, de cabello lacio y cano, se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a dar comienzo a la cena. Pero las puertas del Gran Comedor, se abrieron de par en par, y alumnos y profesorado enmudecieron súbitamente.

Un hombre mayor, de barbas morenas entrecanas y una túnica blanca, atravesó el pasillo principal con un pesado aire de cansancio. El director lo miró extrañado. Y también dirigió una mirada atónita al niño que iba con él. La mirada de advertencia del anciano director se convirtió en desconfianza.

–Albus... ¿Qué significa esta interrupción? La selección ya había concluido-aseveró.

–Perdone, señor Director. Pero he tenido que traer hasta aquí a este muchacho que se había perdido por el camino. ¿No le importara esperar un momento a que el sombrero lo seleccione?

El director no dijo nada y volvió a sentarse. Dumbledore lo agradeció inclinando la cabeza y con un ligero toque en el hombro indicó al niño que se sentara en la banqueta. Mina dejó de respirar un instante al ver el gélido rostro de Tom, los ojos fijos en la nada, mientras la profesora Everwood le colocaba el sombrero.

Éste quedó mudo, y la niña pudo apreciar que su punta temblaba. Pero no por frío... Sino por miedo. Se limitó a decir el nombre de la casa, con voz carente de la emoción que había expresado antes.

–Slytherin...

La casa nombrada aplaudió al recién llegado, que bajó de la banqueta con aire solemne y saludó a sus nuevos compañeros con cortesía. Mina no podía creerlo. Aún después de todo lo que habían esperado, nunca más lograrían estar juntos como antaño. Pero no estaba triste por eso. Cuando el se había puesto el sombrero, ni siquiera la había buscado con la mirada. Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto de reconocimiento. Como si ella jamás hubiera existido.


	9. Capítulo 9: duelo de varitas

Mina Vans no pudo dormir aquella noche. Estaba cansada, pero no cesaba de dar vueltas. Minerva dormía en la cama contigua, su respiración lenta y regular arrullándola, pero ni siquiera la presencia de su nueva amiga podría ayudarla a dormir sin aquellas horribles pesadillas que la despertaban cada vez que conciliaba, a duras penas, el sueño. Los episodios de su fase onírica eran bastante confusos y diversos. Pero todos tenían un patrón de referencia: una figura alimañosa y deforme, blanca como la nieve y vestida únicamente por una túnica gris deshilachada. Sus huesudas manos se acercaban a la niña con intención de estrangular su delicado cuello. Mina intentaba gritar, pero le era inútil. Siempre con aquellas falanges alrededor de su delicada yugular, impidiendo el paso del aire, sintiendo arder sus pulmones...

Rompió a llorar en silencio, para evitar un encontronazo incómodo con alguna niña de su cuarto. Se enjugó las lágrimas en la almohada sin parar de pensar en Tom. En esos momentos, su mente se reducía al chico que había sido elegido para la casa Slytherin. Pero algo le decía, que el Destino así lo había querido por algo. Desde que nacieron, sus vidas habían estado controladas desde el primer instante por otros más poderosos, como se dio cuenta Mina más adelante. Los anillos no eran más que una declaración de intenciones del sino. Y éste, había cumplido con su misión. Separarles, por ser quienes eran; los herederos de dos magos que encarnaban dos conceptos tan abstractos como complejos; el Bien y el Mal.

Al salir el sol, Mina amaneció nerviosa y cansada. Se frotó los ojos sin cesar durante el desayuno, incapaz de probar bocado, bajo la preocupada mirada de sus amigos.  
Más tarde discutieron todo el reglamento del colegio y de sus clases con la señorita Everwood, que mantenía su rudo carácter en todo momento. Claro que esto hacía sus escasas sonrisas de lo más exclusivas. Algunos alumnos hablaban de fotografiarla, como si hubiera que demostrar que era capaz de sonreír. Mina pensó que eran paparruchas: Everwood también era humana.

Después, bajaron a las mazmorras para dar la primera clase de pociones con el señor Slughorn, un hombre muy agradable en comparación con los alumnos que tenía en su tutorado. Allí Mina coincidió con Tom, que se encontraba en un pupitre en la primera fila, atento en todo momento a las indicaciones de su profesor y al mismo tiempo, controlando como un reloj los ingredientes que echaba en su caldero, el cual rezumaba una espesa voluta de vapor plateado. Mina lo contempló, aún más desconcertada, desde la última fila. Pero no tuvo cuidado con el procedimiento de la poción que estaba elaborando, y un chorro del espeso y gelatinoso líquido fue a parar a su cara, manchando su ropa y parte de las túnica de Jake y Minerva.

Se disculpó torpemente, sonrojada. La clase entera se volvió y varios alumnos de Slytherin no pudieron evitar reírse con malicia. Pero Tom no hizo nada de eso. Giró en su asiento para ver lo que había ocurrido y se topó con la mirada apenada de Mina por la vergüenza. No movió ni un músculo de su cara. Únicamente abrió los ojos, expectante a otro movimiento de la niña.

–Señorita Vans, vaya al lavabo de las chicas y límpiese un poco. Se acabó la clase por hoy. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarla?–preguntó Slughorn

Una mano al lado de Mina se alzó.

–¡Yo me ofrezco, profesor! –dijo Jake, preocupado por el tono de piel que había adquirido la tez de Mina.

Contrariada, la niña salió de las mazmorras, acompañada del chico que sonreía alegremente y apoyaba su cabeza en los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

–Esos zopencos de Slytherin... Son unos maleducados y rencorosos, porque saben que los de Gryffindor son mejores que ellos.

Mina estaba impresionada por lo pronto que Jake se había adaptado a la relación de las dos casas. Ya había caído en la espiral de odio de los dos grupos.

Mina, ignorando sus charlas y sus comentarios alegres, se internó en el baño de las chicas. Se miró al espejo. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, con el rostro deformado por una mueca apenada y avergonzada. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a desprenderse del desagradable líquido color zafiro, gelatinoso. Luego cayó en la cuenta de un hechizo que había aprendido la noche antes, al no poder dormir.

–¡ _Fregoteo_! –murmuró la chica, apuntándose a sí misma. Hubo un leve estallido, y ella volvió a sentirse como aquella mañana. Su aspecto era normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Contempló su reflejo con satisfacción antes de salir del baño. Le pareció que sería útil tener ese conjuro en mente, por si acaso.

Al salir, Jake no la esperaba, lo cual le pareció algo raro. Lo buscó, con cierto desconcierto y lo encontró en el claustro del colegio, rodeado por un corrillo de alumnos curiosos que buscaban algún espectáculo para hacer el recreo más ameno. En el centro del corrillo estaba Jake, que amenazaba a Tom Riddle con su varita, hecho una furia y los ojos nublados por la rabia. Las manos le temblaban violentamente, y no de miedo. A Mina se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tom, sin embargo, no parecía alterado por nada. Impasible como siempre, con los brazos colgando inertes a sus costados, simplemente miraba a su rival con aquellos gélidos ojos característicos, que helaron la sangre a los espectadores de Gryffindor, Mina incluida.

De pronto, Jake atacó con furia. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió: Tom, con un gesto casi imperceptible a los ojos del corrillo, sacó su varita y desvió el ataque con la precisión de una maquina. Seguidamente, el niño de fría mirada esmeralda descargó una ráfaga roja, que salio de la punta de su negra varita y dio de lleno en el cuerpo del Gryffindor, cayendo este al suelo, petrificado por aquel inesperado ataque.

Las voces aumentaban de volumen, pero Mina no las escuchaba. Aterrada, sólo podía contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil de Jake con ojos desorbitados. De pronto pareció despertar de un sueño y se abrió paso a empujones entre los demás niños. Se arrodilló junto al muchacho y trató de reanimarle, mientras lanzaba gritos incoherentes al corro, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Los otros niños se dispersaron, comentando aún el enfrentamiento.  
Tom permaneció donde estaba, poniendo mucho cuidado en que su enigmática mirada siguiera siendo indescifrable, pero a Mina no se le escapó el asombro que se dibujada en sus pétreas facciones.

–¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un psicópata! –exclamó Mina, furiosa, mientras las lágrimas dibujaban sendas plateadas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos destilaban fuego. Los del impasible muchacho, veneno.

Minerva y Hagrid se aproximaron a los dos niños corriendo, y el enorme chico levantó a Jake sin esfuerzo para llevarlo a la enfermería. Minerva dirigió una dubitativa mirada a Hagrid, que se alejaba por el corredor, y a Mina, que permanecía plantada, temblando de ira, ante Tom.  
Ellos no se movieron, la niña permaneció sin moverse, mirando fijamente sus ojos, desafiante. Minerva, asustada se aferró a su brazo.

–Vamos Mina, no hay nada que hacer aquí...

Mina pareció no escuchar sus palabras. Así que la joven gimió, angustiada, incrementando la presión sobre el brazo de la chica.

–Mina, por favor. Jake...

–Ahora voy yo, tú puedes irte, si quieres. No me pasará nada –dijo Mina sin apartar la vista del chico, con la voz contenida.

–Pero... –protestó.

–Vete –pidió Mina tajante. Minerva, preocupada, la dejó a solas con el muchacho y se apresuró en pos de su amigo, en dirección a la enfermería.

El aire se había vuelto más denso y una extraña neblina cubrió el patio. Ambos chicos, a pesar de aquella incomodidad, no dejaron de mirarse, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Vaya, entonces elegiste Gryffindor –dijo Tom con cierto aire sarcástico y burlón–. Tal y como había previsto. Después de todo, tu anillo te representa.

Mina, incrédula, endureció su voz antes de responder con su acusación.

–Habría ido contigo, de no ser porque llegaste tarde. Y veo que tenías ya muy claras tus intenciones. El Heredero debía volver a casa –replicó la chica con cierto odio. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Tom se acercó a ella y se puso a la altura de su oído. Ella dio un respingo.

–Reúnete conmigo esta noche. Cuando nadie nos moleste. Tengo que enseñarte un escondite. Y quiero que sea nuestra guarida secreta –dijo Tom. Luego se alejó un momento y miró fijamente a la niña–. Siento lo que le haya podido causar a tu amigo. No era mi intención.

Y ante aquella inesperada disculpa, desapareció hacia el interior del castillo.  
La joven se quedó desconcertada, cuestionándose si debía creerle. Todo su odio se habñia esfumado. Ahora sentía una suspicaz curiosidad...

Mina recorrió los pasillos y corredores de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la enfermería. La enfermera principal, la señora Gideon, estaba analizando al pobre Jake que se encontraba en una modesta cama de hospital, aún petrificado. Minerva y Hagrid lo observaban preocupados. Cuando éste ultimo vio acercarse a Mina, la puso al corriente de todo.

–Se encuentra estable–susurró–sólo necesita descansar un día para recuperarse. Por lo visto, el incidente le costará un grave castigo y una falta de incidencia que le pondrá la señora Everwood. Está metido en problemas –explicó Hagrid.

Minerva intervino, sin quitar los ojos del rostro del convaleciente.

–Al parecer, un alumno de Slytherin se metió contigo. Jake lo oyó y de un golpe mandó a ese chico a alguna parte, utilizando un conjuro de levitación. Pero ese tal Tom le paró los pies, hablando. Y Jake, con lo testarudo que es, le desafió a un duelo. Me lo contó Sibylla Frank, una alumna de Tercer curso.

Mina se aproximó a la cama y contempló el rostro de asombro de Jake, que no podría cambiar.

–¿Me defendió? ¿Por qué? –preguntó la niña abriendo los ojos, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

–Bueno, eres nuestra amiga, ¿no? Es una razón más que suficiente –dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

Mina casi rompe a llorar de nuevo. ¿De verdad la veían así?

–Hagrid tiene razón. Y ése es el espíritu que tendríamos que tener todos, no solo los de la casa Gryffindor. Pero ya sabes; Slytherin siempre será así de superfluo.

Mina volvió a mirar a Jake y descubrió que algo había nacido en su interior. Un sentimiento de gratitud la invadió, derritiendo con su calidez parte del odio de su estómago, y sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias.


	10. Capítulo 10: la maldición letal

El día siguiente transcurrió sin incidentes. La última clase de toda la jornada era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Allí, Mina pudo conocer al profesor Albus Dumbledore y le reconoció al instante como el hombre con el que había chocado en el Callejón. No parecía mala persona, de hecho le daba la sensación de que era un buen profesor, y la mayoría de la clase estaba a gusto con él. Pero la niña aun albergaba algo de rencor hacia su persona, pues él era la causa de que su mejor amigo estuviera lejos de ella. Al final de la clase, cuando la niña estaba recogiendo sus cosas e intentaba pasar desapercibida para el profesor, éste la llamó, serio.

–Mina, ¿Tendrías la bondad de acompañarme a mi despacho?

–Desde luego, profesor –dijo ella con cierto enfado.

Dumbledore la condujo por los pasillos hasta el cuarto piso. Llegaron a una puerta de madera, grande y sencilla, en forma de arco. El profesor la precedió hasta un despacho de lo más lujoso.  
La alcoba estaba tallada en piedra, ricamente adornada con cuadros móviles, alfombras persas y cachivaches plateados de todo tipo, delgados y vibrantes, que silbaban de forma extraña y emitían suaves volutas de humo blanquecino.

El envejecido profesor hizo aparecer de la nada un mullido sillón de respaldo elevado, y le indicó a Mina que tomara asiento mientras él guardaba los artilugios del día. Después, se sentó detrás del despacho de madera y miró fijamente a la niña con sus inquisitivos ojos azules.

–Te ruego que me perdones por mi comportamiento para contigo, Mina. Me refiero a la forma en la que has descubierto todo este mundo, la cual no ha sido nada fácil. Y me arrepiento de no haber podido explicarte en persona la historia que llevas dentro de ti.

Su voz tembló ligeramente y bajó la mirada un instante. La niña estaba desconcertada, pero se recuperó con gran rapidez y encaró al profesor con frialdad.

–Matthews Potter se encargó de ello, profesor Dumbledore. Pero lo que no me queda claro el porqué del aislamiento de mi mejor amigo –replicó Mina con cierta sequedad.

El hombre, inquieto, se levantó y se puso a pasear por la habitación como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas.

–Bien, ahí es donde quería yo llegar. Ambos sois herederos de dos hombres, muertos hace mil años, pero que aún siguen vivos en vuestros corazones. –El hombre había llegado a terreno seguro, y eso se notó, porque se relajó y tomó asiento frente a Mina de nuevo–. Me refiero a que la enemistad que se forjo entre Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, está en vuestras almas. Y por mucho que queráis estar juntos, siempre acabaréis mal parados. Sois dos polos completamente opuestos. Y no podéis luchar contra la tradición.

La chica se tomó un segundo para reflexionar, sintiendo los ojos de Dumbledore sobre su arrebolado rostro.

–Todos los profesores que hoy me han dado clase han predicado sobre la paz entre casas. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que creerme? ¿Que solo es una utopía para dejar a los alumnos tranquilos?–espetó Mina a punto de gritar, pues su carácter era difícil. Respiró profundamente.

El hombre frunció el ceño, hablándole por fin como si fuera una adulta.

–Todos hemos luchado por la paz. Hay parte de utopía, pero cada año nos esforzamos en que haya un cierto equilibrio. Sin embargo, no es exactamente una competencia colectiva. –Midió sus palabras, que sonaron comedidas, cautelosas, escrutando la reacción de la chica–. Se trata de vosotros dos, no del resto de casas.

La chica hizo un mohín de enfado. El día iba bien, y aquél viejo se lo estaba estropeando todo.  
Dumbledore alzó su varita y la agitó en el aire. En el acto aparecieron dos tazas _wocester_ y una tetera de porcelana que contenía dentro un té muy perfumado.

–Perdona, qué descortés soy, ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

Mina observó todo el proceso, maravillada y asintió en silencio. Dumbledore sirvió el té con un conjuro de levitación, aunque la muchacha no le oyó pronunciar una sola palabra. La niña cogió la taza, cálida por su contenido, y sorbió su té, entrando en calor. Le sobrevino un estremecimiento.

–Bueno, pues continuemos. Como te iba diciendo no se trata de algo que podáis cambiar. Pues esta escrito en una profecía.

–¿Una profecía? –preguntó Mina, con curiosidad.

El té le embotaba un poco los sentidos con su intenso perfume, dulce y embriagador.

–Ya sé que no debería decirte esto, pero existen unos orbes que contienen las Palabras del Destino. Seria algo parecido a Dios o Alá en el mundo muggle. Esas palabras se recogen gracias a sibilas y videntes que pueden ver con claridad el futuro en la vida de cada mago. Hay un grupo reducido de personas que pueden investigar estas palabras para evitar catástrofes. El Destino puede cambiar, claro, y no todo el mundo llega a oír su profecía...

–¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? –Mina empezaba a impacientarse.

–Es que tú formas parte de una profecía que examinó el joven Matt. No me está permitido vislumbrarla–aclaró, al ver que Mina alzaba las cejas de forma interrogante–; por lo que el chico tuvo que darme detalles muy breves, pero suficientes para saber que Tom y tú, debíais permanecer separados uno de otro. ¿Por qué crees que traje a Tom después de todos para ser seleccionado? Tú necesitabas estar fuera de su influencia. Debías elegir por ti misma dónde querías estar y no por el deseo de estar con Tom –dijo Dumbledore, colocándose sus gafas de media luna–. A medida que vayáis creciendo, mi autoridad sobre vosotros irá menguando y llegará un momento en el que no os pueda reprochar que estéis juntos. Pero ten presente una cosa, Mina; no deberías fiarte de los sentimientos que guían a tu corazón. A veces es necesario pensar con frialdad.

Mina, desesperada, pensó una forma de conseguirlo, pero seguía embotada. Dumbledore mudó su expresión en un par de segundos, y con una sonrisa amable la interrogó brevemente sobre sus clases e impresiones sobre el colegio. La chica respondió escuetamente, algo atontada, y cuando comenzó a oscurecer el hombre la echó del despacho sin demasiados miramientos.

El sol se ocultó definitivamente tras el horizonte, reflejando su brillante luz sobre el lago. La luna, pálida y redonda, ascendió por el cielo, dando paso a una fría noche otoñal. Mina, Minerva y Hagrid, después de un día agotador, cenaron junto a sus compañeros en la mesa Griffyndor a la luz de las antorchas, y conversaron juntos acerca de las expectativas del curso que se les venía encima. Después, siguiendo al grupo de primero guiado por el prefecto, volvieron a la sala común. Minerva se mostró cansada, y aún así se sentó en una mullida butaca a la luz de las menguantes brasas y abrió su libro de hechizos para repasar. No tardó mucho en comenzar a cabecear, y Mina se despidió de Hagrid, arrastrando a su somnolienta amiga por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

La joven tenía un negocio entre manos, así que dejó a su amiga mientras se cambiaba y se tumbó, aún vestida, en su cama. Permaneció despierta hasta ver que todas las chicas habían caído en el mundo de los sueños. Salió del cuarto de las chicas sin hacer ruido, amparada por la penetrante oscuridad, atravesó la sala común, abrió con cuidado el cuadro de la señora Gorda, que dormía plácidamente, y bajó las escaleras móviles escondiéndose a cada paso que daba. Aún no conocía con precisión los rincones del castillo, como por ejemplo el peldaño evanescente de la escalera principal. Pero después de perderse varias veces encontró el sendero que daba hasta el bosque prohibido.

Era una noche apacible y las estrellas centelleaban suavemente en el cielo. La luna estaba oculta tras una nube, pero los rayos la atravesaban, por lo que no fue difícil llegar al linde. Allí había una figura, medio oculta entre la primera línea de árboles. Varita en alto y recitando en voz baja los hechizos que le había enseñado Dumbledore, se acercó a él, temerosa. Pero al ver la esbelta silueta y el pelo negro de Tom, se calmó y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarle. Como siempre, éste la correspondió con una débil sonrisa y alzó la mano para acariciar las pálidas facciones de la chica, que apoyó el rostro en su mano, emocionada.

–Sabia que vendrías. Apresurémonos, quiero enseñarte algo. –Tom cogió de la mano a Mina y ambos se internaron corriendo en el Bosque Prohibido.

La chica, asustada, seguía al muchacho, consciente de que había algo que les estaba siguiendo. Pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello, cuando el chico y ella se detuvieron en frente de una cavidad circular subterránea.

–Es aquí. Ahora no te separes de mí –susurró–. Debes permanecer a mi lado para que Él te reconozca–dijo Tom, con aquella voz carente de emociones.

Seguidamente, entraron en el túnel, en silencio. Éste era perfectamente redondo y alto. Sus pasos creaban ecos en la oscuridad. Las paredes grises parecían emanar una extraña y fantasmal luminiscencia. El suelo estaba lleno de esqueletos y olía a rancio, a podredumbre. A Tom no le importó, pero Mina tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar una arcada. Su estómago se encogió y se retorció, amenazando con expulsar sobre los cadáveres todo su contenido. Nagini se arrastraba por entre los restos del suelo y guiaba la comitiva, escudriñando todo con sus fríos ojos rojos.  
De pronto se detuvo y siseó amenazadoramente. Tom también se quedó quieto, alerta y olisqueó la cueva en busca de algún rastro que, sin duda, encontró.

–Parece que la guarida no esta vacía. Tenemos compañía esta noche –dijo, con cierto enfado.

A lo lejos vieron una luz, a la cual se acercaron con toda la cautela posible.

Por fin vislumbraron lo que ocurría; escondidos tras una barandilla de roca, observaron que en el centro de una espaciosa caverna, en la cual había tallada en una de sus paredes el gigantesco rostro de un hombre con la boca abierta en forma de o, había un grupo de hombres vestidos con oscuros uniformes, en cuyo brazo izquierdo tenían una bandana con un dibujo de una serpiente. Eran cuatro en total.

–¿Son nazis? –susurró Mina, angustiada.

–No, no llevan la esvástica –replicó Tom pensativo–. Además, los nazis no serían capaces de entrar en la casa de Slytherin sin morir antes. No, estos son los _snakers_ , sin duda –concluyó, chasqueando la lengua quedamente.

–¿Y qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Mina, agarrando del brazo al chico. Éste decidió actuar. Dijo algo a Nagini en aquella lengua de siseos. El reptil pareció asentir y respondió algo con su lengua bífida. A continuación se alejó reptando sinuosamente como un arroyo, espiando a los hombres sin que resultara sospechoso.

Los niños, mientras tanto se sentaron de espaldas a la barandilla y sacaron sus varitas por si las cosas salían mal. La mano de Mina temblaba. La chica se detuvo, titubeando, y murmuró:

–Tom, ¿qué se supone que es este lugar?

La voz le salió ahogada, y un deje de desconfianza se filtraba, acusador, en su tono de voz.

–Es la cámara donde Salazar Slytherin estaba tramando su venganza contra Gryffindor. Leí sobre ello y ahora lo sé todo sobre él. Y también sé todo sobre ti, heredera de Gryffindor.

Mina se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo podía saber todo aquello?

–Parece ser que tu confianza en mí ha ido mermando. Tuve que enterarme por la dulce Nagini. Así que intuyo que tus nuevos amiguitos te habrán alertado sobre mí, y la enemistad de nuestras familias. Pero todo eso se acabó. Yo acabaré con esta rencilla y seguro que tú estás dispuesta también a zanjarla. ¿No es así? –dijo Tom con una sonrisa bastante cercana a la picardía.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

–Desde luego, Tom. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

–Vaya, vaya, qué agradable visita –dijo una voz delante de ellos, una voz dura y burlona. Los niños se sobresaltaron al ver a los cuatro hombres rodeándolos y apuntándoles con sus varitas. El jefe era el hombre que habían visto en el Caldero Chorreante amenazando al cantinero. Sus manos sujetaban el escurridizo cuerpo de Nagini que se debatía con una fuerza brutal, pero que a éste no pareció afectarle demasiado.

De pronto, Tom, se incorporó, con aquel aire de frialdad tan característico que helaba la sangre en las venas, lo que desconcertó al señor Childfield. A Mina no se le escapó que el joven movía su cuerpo para ocultarla de la vista de sus asaltantes.

–Suéltela –espetó, apuntándole con la varita. Esto hizo reír a Noah que no pudo evitar mirar el lado cómico de la situación.

–¿Me vas a amenazar tú, renacuajo? ¿Tú, un niñato de once años, inexperto, que sólo sabe usar la varita para alumbrar? –rompió a reír con vehemencia y un deje de histeria–. Torturadlo, caballeros.

Un hombre de unos 40 años, enjuto y nervudo, se adelantó para pronunciar un conjuro:

– _Crucc..._ –comenzó, pero algo inesperado ocurrió: Mina se levantó con una agilidad sorprendente, varita en mano. Se le habían olvidado los conjuros que había aprendido, por lo que solo se acordaba de aquellas palabras que decían los ilusionistas en sus trucos, el famoso "Abra Cadabra". Pero la lengua se le trabó y lo que salió de su boca fueron las siguientes palabras:

–¡Avada Kedabra! –chilló. Un chorro de luz verde brotó de la punta de su varita y atravesó de lleno en el hombre en el pecho,de modo que no pudo completar la maldición. Cayó al suelo con ligereza, como una hoja se desprende de un árbol y los ojos como platos, la boca abierta en una mueca de horror. Los _snakers_ se sobresaltaron y Noah soltó a Nagini, que se deslizó hasta el suelo y se apresuró a reptar rápida por el brazo de su amo.

–Ferguson está muerto –dijo otro de ellos al jefe, que observaba a Mina con horror y rabia.

–¡Torturadlos hasta la muerte! –gritó éste agitando su varita junto con sus dos compañeros restantes para conjurar la _Crucciatus_. Pero Tom fue más rápido esta vez.

–¡ _Protego_! –las maldiciones rebotaron contra un muro invisible que envolvía a los chiquillos. Los ataques se sucedieron con más violencia, por lo que el escudo cada vez se hacia mas débil. Mina lloraba desconsolada abrazada a su amigo, que seguía sin perder la calma. Entonces algo sucedió.

– _Shael shiez sajaz._ –La orden salió como veneno de su boca. Aquello desconcertó a sus atacantes que se detuvieron un segundo, mirando en derredor de reojo, inquietos.

Un poderoso rugido de matices metálicos resonó por toda la caverna. Los _snakers_ dieron un paso atrás, alerta. Sobrevino el silencio y nuevamente otro rugido. Noah miró a Tom con los ojos desorbitados.

–Le has llamado... Tú... ¡No puedes hablar _parsel_! Sólo el amo puede hacerlo. –Noah ahogó un grito al ver que un gigantesco cuerpo cilíndrico que relucía tenuemente salía de la boca del rostro de la piedra. Los Snackers chillaron al ver que el espécimen subía hacia ellos velozmente,a pesar de su gigantesca constitución. Mina lo vio un segundo antes de que Tom le mandara cerrar los ojos: era una serpiente gigantesca de ojos rojos y varias filas de dientes. Sus escamas tenían varios centímetros de espesor y brillaban como si fueran diamantes. La última escena que vio fue a Noah huir mientras uno de ellos era engullido por la bestia entre gritos de terror y otro intentaba escapar. Luego oyó mas berridos, y el desgarramiento de la carne por los dientes del monstruo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos cuando solo se escuchó sisear a Tom con el monstruo.

–Le he dicho al basilisco que eres mi amiga y por eso no te matará si le miras a los ojos. Te protegerá si estas en peligro.

Mina no podía gesticular palabra alguna. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su estómago se contraía a intervalos irregulares, y un intenso mareo amenazaba con mandarla a la inconsciencia. Su gesto quebrado por el horror observaba fijamente los ojos rojos de la serpiente, que se mantuvo inmóvil. Luego dirigió su mirada a Tom y emitió un débil chillido de terror, temblando como una hoja al ver que sus enigmáticos ojos verdes también habían adquirido un tono rojizo.

–¿Qué eres tú? –preguntó Mina a Tom, alejándose de él paso a paso. Su respiración era irregular, más cercana a la hiperventilación que al mero jadeo. El chico la observó impasible, sin parpadear.

No dio tiempo a contestar a Tom, pues ella salió corriendo por el túnel sin mirar atrás, lo mas rápido que pudo. Sintió un pinchazo en el costado, el viento deslizándose entre su pelo... Consiguió llegar hasta el linde del bosque y subir los escalones del sendero a Hogwarts, sin resuello. Tenía un sinfín de cuestiones sin resolver. Pero era consciente de dos certezas. Una, que Tom era peligroso . Y la segunda, que no podía contárselo a nadie.


	11. Capítulo 11: espía

La vida en Hogwarts fue un episodio muy agradable. Por ello todo transcurrió con normalidad durante los cursos siguientes. Iban a clase, se quejaban de los exámenes, aprendían y se iban formando como magos. Minerva y Mina se hicieron muy buenas amigas, aunque la última no hablara mucho con sus compañeros, y se hubiera convertido en un ser más bien retraído. Jake alegraba sus vidas con chistes y bromas y Hagrid se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su pasatiempo más amado: los animales mágicos. Aprendía con avidez, y se pasaba el día manoseando su ejemplar de "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos".

Mina seguía viéndose con Charlus y hablaban de vez en cuando. Casi siempre estaba con Jake en los recreos y pronto sus lazos se hicieron inseparables a pesar de estar en casas distintas. Mina le había cogido mucho cariño, y él parecía feliz de ello.

Cada curso que avanzaba la dificultad se volvía mayor. Sobre todo para Mina. Ella era una estudiante normal, casi rozando la mediocridad. Lo único que se le daba bien era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sobre todo los duelos de magia. Tenía la facultad de pensar rápido, por lo que podía salir airosa de casi todos los combates con la varita. Y eso casi siempre impresionaba a Jake.  
Llego el quinto curso y los exámenes del T.I.M.O. (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria).

Además de eso, y revolucionando las hormonas juveniles de los estudiantes, los romances estaban a la orden del día. Casi todos los alumnos de quinto curso de Hogwarts tenían pareja. Casi todos salvo Mina, que cada vez tenía menos contacto con su grupo de amigos

Adelgazaba paulatinamente, con alarmante rapidez, y sus ojos azules, se hundían en las cuencas, con las amoratadas ojeras dándole el aspecto de una enferma. Su pelo negro largo estaba desordenado y le llegaba a la altura casi de la cintura. No se arreglaba para los demás, intentaba estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo y solo se preocupaba por el horario que tenía al día siguiente. Jake intentaba hablar con ella, pero Mina siempre le respondía en tono cortante para evitar estar con el chico de aspecto desgarbado pero atractivo. Jake comenzaba a sentir algo por la joven y aquel comportamiento de ella le desconcertaba y le entristecía.

Las chicas lo perseguían y acosaban, pero solo tenía ojos para la joven de negros cabellos, a pesar de que esta no le correspondiera, ignorando tarjetas, filtros de amor, o los clásicos bombones en forma de corazón.

Muchos chicos de Gryffindor la llamaban "la difícil" pero lo cierto es que no querían tener contacto con ella de ningún tipo, ni siquiera una relación amistosa.

Un oscuro secreto la impedía llevar una vida normal. Y como siempre, tenía que ver con Tom. Aquel incidente ocurrido en la cámara había hecho crecer en Mina el miedo a todo lo relacionado con él. Durante los tres años que siguieron, la joven no se acercó ni le habló, y él parecía ignorarla. Por fin la chica hacía caso de los consejos de Matt. Cada Navidad, cuando volvía a la posada a la casa de los Potter, Matt le preguntaba por su relación con el heredero de Slytherin y siempre quedaba satisfecho al ver el pavor que reflejaban los ojos de la joven al pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, a pesar de la confianza que la unía a Matt, jamás le contó el incidente con el basilisco.

El carácter de la joven era asustadizo y la mayoría de los profesores no se explicaban cual podría haber sido el origen de aquel nuevo comportamiento. Solo cuando Mina estaba al lado del profesor Dumbledore se sentía segura y podía llevar a cabo los conjuros que le enseñaba con total soltura.  
Cuando el quinto curso dio comienzo, las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se volvieron mixtas y las casas se mezclaron. Aquello alarmó a Mina mientras contemplaba a las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin juntas en una sala. Lo peor de aquello fue cuando vislumbró entre el grupo plateado y esmeralda la esbelta silueta de un joven de quince años, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, que sonreía con algo de sorna a sus camaradas.

Minerva vio como Mina ahogaba un grito y comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza, como si le hubieran echado una maldición de piernas de gelatina. Cuando vio cual era el origen de aquella reacción, frunció el ceño y miró a Jake, preocupada.

Los ojos verdosos de Tom se posaron un momento sobre los de Mina. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero no parecía haberlo hecho con tono de escarnio. Era dulce y gentil, invitaba a la confianza. Y eso desconcertó plenamente a la joven, que se excusó de la clase para ir corriendo al baño de las chicas  
Cuando llego allí se internó en uno de los retretes y se sentó en él para llorar largo y tendido. No podía entender por que se comportaba así con ella. Soportar aquella fría amabilidad le estaba destrozando por dentro, fruto de la matanza y la denigración de otras personas, como había ocurrido cinco años atrás, en la Bahía Negra.

De repente, unos sonoros sollozos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Contuvo la respiración, atenta, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Otra chica lloraba a su lado.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Mina susurrando. La otra persona enmudeció asustada y luego, con tono arrogante y voz chillona contestó:

–¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Métete en tus asuntos, niña!

Mina no la escuchó. Siguió hablando con la desconocida, que volvía a llorar con amargos gemidos.

–Me llamo Mina. Mina Vans... También estaba llorando. ¿Tú por qué lloras? –La confundió el tono infantil de la pregunta. Como cuando era pequeña y preguntaba a los compañeros "¿quieres ser mi amigo?"

–¡No es asunto tuyo! –replicó tras un quejido lastimero.

Mina se hartó de hablarle a la pared y salió del inodoro, para llamar a la puerta del siguiente retrete, el cual se abrió y apareció la sonrojada cara de una niña con gafas y pelo negro, recogido en dos coletas, las cuales hicieron que Mina evocara su etapa en el orfanato una vez más.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? Déjame llorar tranquila.

–Yo sólo quería... –se excusó Mina. Hizo una pausa. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Comprensión?

–¡Que te largues! –La niña con gafas chilló a Mina con su aguda voz de soprano. Se levantó y la empujó, furiosa. Mina resbaló y tropezó hacia atrás.

Y al hacerlo, se oyó un crujido por todo el baño. Las chicas observaron desconcertadas que el lavabo del cuarto se estaba moviendo, descomponiendo en varias pilas de piedra las cuales dejaban entrever un cilíndrico agujero en el suelo.

La llorona dio un paso atrás, desconfiada y mientras lo hacía, se escuchó por la galería un sonoro y prolongado siseo.

Una escamada y gigantesca figura salió del pozo, majestuosa e imponente. Sus húmedas escamas relucían sutilmente bajo el tenue haz de luz amarillenta. Las chicas lo observaban cautelosas, sin saber qué hacer. El feo reptil levantó lentamente su majestuosa cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos de la chica con gafas. La pobre chiquilla no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Cayó al suelo como un rígido peso muerto. Mina se acerco a su cuerpo, con un funesto presentimiento en el alma. Se arrodilló junto a la niña, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y le tomó el pulso, sabiendo que era inútil.

Su cuerpo ya estaba frío, y por mucho que intentó reanimarla, sabía desde el principio que no tenía opciones. Estaba muerta. Otra vez aquel miedo, aquella sensación de angustia y asfixia. Se mareó, y apenas pudo ponerse de pie e inclinarse sobre el inodoro, para vomitar violentamente lo poco que había ingerido aquella mañana. Allí estaba de nuevo el basilisco. Y lo que desconcertó más a Mina; allí estaba Tom, en el marco de la puerta, apoyado sobre un hombro y con los brazos cruzados, luciendo una tímida sonrisa.

–No me des las gracias. –Siseó una orden a la serpiente y ésta regresó de nuevo al agujero mientras el lavabo se recomponía por completo, sin dejar huella de la violenta transformación. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mina ni siquiera podía intentar creer que era un sueño. Las sensaciones, demasiado realistas, demasiado a flor de piel... En su corazón sentía una rabia tal que la incitaba a coger su varita y torturarlo hasta morir. Pero el miedo y la moral eran mayores.

–Ahora no te molestará más –declaró Tom con una brillante sonrisa–. Fue una maleducada contigo y merecía pagar por ello.

–Has matado a una pobre alumna...–escupió Mina, con ira en sus palabras.

–Te estaba molestando. Y te prometí que te protegería de los estorbos. –Frunció el ceño como si no comprendiera la reacción de Mina, acercándose lentamente a ella. Aquello hizo saltar el detonante.

Mina cogió su varita con una destreza inesperada y puso su punta en la yugular del joven, mientras lo empujaba contra la pared, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

–Mereces morir –susurró sin perder la calma que aún conservaba, aunque a duras penas podía lograrlo.

–Adelante, hazlo. Tú descubriste aquel día cómo hacerlo. Olvidé como se pronunciaba y si tú la repites, me será mejor y más fácil memorizarla para un futuro.-dijo Tom con una gélida sonrisa.

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Oficialmente no existe maldición capaz de matar a nadie. Pero tú mataste al _snaker_ Ferguson aquella noche... Y he olvidado las palabras que pronunciaste –dijo sonriendo, pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba, como si se dirigiera a un discapacitado mental.

–Me estabas protegiendo... Para que te las dijera...¡Estás loco, Tom! –Presionó con más fuerza la punta de la varita en el cuello del chico. Su brazo temblaba de ira, pero su férrea determinación no se vino abajo.

Tom, sin temer siquiera su muerte inminente, le acarició la fría mejilla con ternura.

–No, Mina. Te protejo porque eres importante para mí...

–¡Eso no implica matar a los demás! –gimió Mina a punto de perder la compostura.

–Te hicieron daño. No dejaré que te lo vuelvan a hacer. –Con delicadeza, apartó la varita de Mina de su cuello y se aproximó a ella, con una sonrisa macabra–. Reúnete conmigo esta noche en la cámara. Quiero que sepas lo que realmente siento por ti.

Deslizó la mano a la parte más estrecha de la espalda de la joven y la apretó contra su cuerpo de acero.

Mina seguía con los ojos desorbitados y no pudo pensar el movimiento que haría seguidamente. Su vista se nubló, las imágenes de desdibujaban y cayó al suelo inconsciente, deslizándose como una hoja cae al suelo en otoño, atrapada entre corrientes de aire.

Aquel desmayo sirvió a Mina para no acabar siendo la principal sospechosa del asesinato de Myrtle, la chica llorona de Ravenclaw. Pasó toda la noche en la enfermería con espasmos y convulsiones, con la sonrisa macabra de Tom grabada a fuego en sus párpados. Aún así, pudo salir de la cama a media noche cuando vio la figura de un hombre en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería. La imagen de Tom se recortaba en la penumbra. Ella distinguió el brillo de su blanca dentadura al sonreír, y trató de huir con sus piernas de mantequilla, pero el joven la atrapó delicadamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

–Tranquila, no te haré daño. Ya sabes que eres intocable.

–¿Por qué me haces esto, Tom? ¿Por qué... Por qué matas... Sientes placer? –gimió Mina, angustiada al ver un matiz rojizo en los ojos del chico.

–Protejo mi mayor tesoro. Y tú eres mi mayor tesoro... –declaró con voz monótona, como un escolar recita de memoria la tabla de multiplicar. Cogió en volandas, sin esfuerzo, a la chica, que iba descalza, con un camisón de muselina blanca como única prenda y sin varita. Así llegaron hasta la entrada de la cámara en el baño de las chicas y así entraron en la gigantesca caverna, presidida por el rostro de Salazar Slytherin, con la boca abierta en forma de o.

–¿Y el Basilisco? –preguntó Mina con voz ronca.

–Duerme ahora. Está cansado y también necesita dormir, como nosotros. Tiene 1000 años... ¿No es maravilloso? –inquirió con entusiasmo.

Tom depositó a Mina en el frío suelo de piedra y se sentó a su lado, contemplándola como un depredador que vigila a su presa, con una mezcla de deseo y curiosidad.  
Ella aparto la mirada, temerosa y alisándose nerviosamente su pelo rebelde. No quería mirar a la cara a un asesino, a pesar de que ella había asesinado por accidente. Había despertado de su engaño. Tom ya no era un inocente niño, era... Era un monstruo.

–Déjame salir de aquí –suplicó ella a punto de llorar, deseando que su ruego sonara como una orden –. No quiero volver a verte más en mi vida. Tenían razón... Eres peligroso. Y me has amargado la vida... –rumió.

–Te amo, Mina –dijo Tom con voz cortante.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helada a la joven. No tembló. No se asustó. Pero sí sintió lástima, de oír en aquél instante aquello que había deseado durante siglos.

–Estás enfermo –dijo ella con repugnancia.

–Te amo, y sé que tú también me quieres. Lo sé porque te he observado todos estos años, ayudado por Nagini. –La voz de Tom había adquirido un punto cálido, nostálgico. Sorprendió a Mina que lo observaba intensamente, a punto de perder el resuello.

–¿Pensabas que pasaba de ti? No, mi amor. Llevo espiándote todos los días de mi vida. Me llamas en sueños, suspiras por mí en la orilla del lago. Me quieres. Y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento...

–¡Basta! ¡Déjame! –Mina intentó golpearle con el puño en la cara. Pero Tom fue mas rápido y paro el golpe agarrándola de las dos muñecas.

La inmovilizo poniéndose encima de ella y la tumbó, aún con las convulsiones de la joven, que luchaba por su liberación.

–Mírame, Mina... ¡Mírame! –instó Tom. Ella, temerosa, obedeció y detuvo su intento de escape. Se calmó paulatinamente y dejó que Tom la abrazara, acunándola levemente.

–Te amo, Mina Vans. –La arrulló.

Finalmente sucedió. Demasiado lento y demasiado rápido. Rudo pero dulce. Apremiante. Tom aproximó su rostro al de la chica y la besó dulcemente. Pero algo sucedió en su interior  
Algo se estaba introduciendo en ella. Un grito, un suspiro... Un pedazo de ser.

Seguidamente, el alarido.


	12. Capítulo 12: el campeonato

Pasaron los días y Mina no podía dejar de pensar en aquel episodio de dolor con Tom. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y las pesadillas se acrecentaban cada noche en el dormitorio de las chicas. Jake no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella,pues no sabia el por que de aquel comportamiento cada vez mas miedoso que tenia con todo el mundo. Para Mina, las clases de pociones se hacían interminables, los encantamientos y transformaciones, difíciles de practicar. La historia de la magia no tenia mucho sentido para ella,ni interés. Solo veía una razón para seguir con las lecciones escolares. Se acercaba el Duelo de magos en el gran comedor, y ella cada tarde se preparaba para disputar los combates lo mejor que sabía.

Practicaba con Jake y con Minerva,que eran los mejores de su clase en los combates varita contra varita. Generalmente se olvidaba de Tom y del grito que oía cada día en su cabeza, cuando practicaba con ellos. Ellos eran el antídoto contra el veneno que cada día Tom metía dentro de su cuerpo.

Por fin llego el día esperado y todos los magos elegidos de las cuatro casas, se prepararon para sus respectivos duelos. Primero comenzaron entre los de las mismas familias,hasta que solo quedaron dos de cada casa. Jake y Mina fueron los finalistas de Gryffindor. Y como Mina esperó, de Slytherin quedó Tom y de Ravenclaw, su hermanastro Charlus Potter. El profesor Dumbledore, leyó en voz alta un discurso que tenia preparado para la ocasión:

–Queridos aprendices de magos y brujas, del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Vuestros conocimientos en la materia duelista os han llevado hasta donde estáis ahora. A día de hoy, debéis saber que el haber llegado a la final del torneo, os convierte en los magos mas preparados de vuestra promoción. Ahora pasare a leer los respectivos contrincantes.

Cuando Mina oyó su su nombre seguido por el de Tom, su barrera interior, quedo reducida a añicos. Sus piernas temblaron. Jake alarmado, miro a su compañera y vio en su rostro el miedo.

–¿Podrás ? –preguntó él simplemente. Ella, con la respiración entrecortada, sólo pudo fijar su vista en el inmóvil rostro de Tom que sonreía con frialdad.

El torneo comienzo. Se dispusieron los respectivos contrincantes uno en frente de otro,sobre varias mesas de roble del comedor. El publico se puso a los lados de las mesas, mientras una gigantesca cúpula elíptica de un hechizo aislante cubría los gigantescos maderos, para prever de concentración a los concursantes. El silencio envolvió a los dos amigos, Tom y Mina. Mina alzo su varita,tragando saliva asustada. Tom por su lado permaneció impasible.

–Te he visto estos días bastante ocupada, empeñada en practicar para derrotarme. –Alzó su varita en guardia. Mina analizó con precisión instintiva las intenciones de su oponente. Estaba claro que quería debilitar su espíritu haciendo referencias a su persona. Pero permaneció quieta esperando a que el diera el primer paso.

Él adelantó un pie y sin proferir ninguna palabra,lanzo un torrente de luz en dirección a la chica,que lo esquivo con el contraataque adecuado. Ambos eran rápidos en adivinar los movimientos del otro. Pero Mina veía que sus acciones se limitaban a defenderse lo mas rápidamente posible. Él no le estaba dando ninguna oportunidad para atacar. Su rapidez era superior a la de la chica. Hasta que vio un punto flaco en su hombro izquierdo y lanzo un _Petrificus Totallus_ , derribándole al suelo. Tom rió con un tono que heló la sangre a la joven.

–Ya sabía que habías visto ese flanco,pero no te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Estoy detrás de ti. –De pronto ,la varita del chico se posó en el cuello de Mina. Ella asustada, no pudo explicarse cómo había podido ocurrir aquel truco–. No has contado con mi truco de la desaparición. Has perdido.

–Te equivocas. –Pegó un codazo al chico y huyo de su alcance,con la varita mientras Tom,tocaba su costado dolorido por el golpe.

–¿Recurres a los golpes físicos? Qué bajo y vulgar , incluso para ti, Mina Vans.

–Esto no es casualidad. Nos han puesto juntos por algún razón. Tú lo pediste, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella , frunciendo el ceño.

–Por supuesto, Mina, era la oportunidad de habla contigo. Puesto que siempre estás con ese sangre sucia, era necesario que me reuniera contigo a solas. Y sabes bien por qué. Necesito que me digas cómo mataste a ese _snaker_.

–Te lo dije, tiempo atrás. No lo sé. No me acuerdo. Y si me acordara, no te lo diría.

–Oh, de modo que te crees las mentiras que cuentan de mí. Pero tú sabes como soy en realidad, Mina. Tú creciste conmigo. ¿Tan crédula e ingenua te has vuelto estos últimos años?

–No lograrás persuadirme. Sé cómo eres y lo que eres. Y no pienso dejar que hables así de mis amigos. –La rabia inundo su cuerpo. Mina lanzo un nuevo ataque contra el Slytherin, sin éxito y volvió a lanza una y otra vez más ataques de desarme.

Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que iba a venir a continuación. Las cristaleras del comedor se rompieron en mil pedazos. El público se asustó y muchos de ellos intentaron huir de la sala. Los profesores trataron de calmarlos porque pensaban que era parte de un conjuro realizado por algún duelista. Pero al instante se pusieron en guardia al ver quién estaba detrás del ataque; un grupo de encapuchados con una bandana en el brazo se internó en el comedor derribando a todos aquellos que intentaron detenerles. Su objetivo eran los dos chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor que competían ajenos a aquel desastre. Mina sintió un golpe en la sien. Lo último que pudo ver fue como se deshacía el escudo aislante y cogían a Tom inconsciente en brazos. El ataque fue rápido. Los vándalos huyeron por las ventanas mientras se desaparecían con los dos rehenes a los ojos atónitos de Charlus, Jake y el Profesor Dumbledore.


	13. Capítulo 13: Ezekiah

Mina despertó sobresaltada en un frío y húmedo suelo de piedra. Estaba amordazada, con los manos y pies atados con un grueso cabo que se hincaba en la carne como el colmillo de una serpiente venenosa. Su vista estaba nublada por el dolor de un golpe en la cabeza propinado anteriormente, pero eso no la freno para echar un vistazo a su oscuro alrededor. La estancia en la que se encontraba era circular de piedra negra y estaba iluminada tenuemente con velas de sebo que ennegrecían aún más las paredes del lugar. Olía a moho y a podredumbre, proveniente de los cimientos, considero Mina.

El cuarto estaba adornado con un gigantesco armario de ébano. No tenía mucho sentido para la joven que tuvieran allí un artilugio de esas características. A su lado estaba en cuerpo inconsciente de Tom , maniatado al igual que ella. Delante de sus narices, dos hombres conversaban en voz baja. Dos individuos uniformados con trajes negros de carácter marcial. Uno de ellos, estaba de espaldas a los chicos, contemplando el armario, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su espalda, mientras el otro, arrodillado en el suelo, implorando clemencia, gemía de angustia. Mina contuvo la respiración y se dispuso a escuchar.

–Mi señor, sus hombres han hecho un gran trabajo encontrándolos. Por favor, se lo suplico, ellos son más valiosos que el espejo –sollozo el hombre.

–¿Ahora ruegas y suplicas, Childfield, sucia rata de cloaca? El trato era encontrar el espejo. Sólo así conseguiría la Espada, ya sabes perfectamente que no se puede abrir la puerta sin ella. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que estos dos mocosos son más importantes que la oportunidad de poner de nuestra parte al guardián de la entrada? –preguntó el que parecía su jefe, furioso, con un puño en alto amenazando a su siervo.

–Señor, por favor, escuche. El niño puede hablar _parsel_ , y la niña mató al _snaker_ Ferguson. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! Puso al basilisco en nuestra contra. Solo un heredero de Slytherin lograría semejante prodigio.

–Tus sentidos te engañan, querido esbirro. Nadie salvo yo puede invocar a la bestia de su cámara. ¡Yo soy el heredero legítimo de Slytherin. Nadie salvo yo puede hablar con las serpientes! ¿Quién se atreve a mancillar el nombre de mi casa? –preguntó el tipo, que Mina, juzgo muy joven para el cargo que ostentaba. Jefe de los _snakers_. Suspiro al ver que habían caído en la boca del lobo. Aquel suspiro, costo a la joven su sigilo. Los dos hombres giraron la vista instantáneamente. Childfield se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, y la levanto agarrándola del pelo.

–Mira quién se ha despertado. Si es la maldita asesina. Levanta, trozo de carne con ojos y contempla en todo su esplendor a tu próximo señor –dijo Childfield, señalando con una mano al jefe.

Éste no debía de tener más de veinticinco años. Su pálida piel le daba un aspecto enfermizo y su cara estaba surcada por innumerables cicatrices de color azulado. Sus ojos blancos examinaban con furiosa paciencia a su prisionera. Su pelo rubio, y casi transparente en las puntas se asemejaba al pelo de un fantasma. ¿Quién era aquel hombre tan terrorífico?

–Desátala –ordenó el hombre a su esbirro. Éste, malhumorado, cortó con un puñal las ataduras de Mina y la hizo levantarse del suelo, para luego volver a tirarla y ponerla de rodillas ante su señor. La muchacha no profirió queja alguna. Su semblante permaneció en tensión, silencioso, pero con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

–Dame tu nombre y el de tu amigo –pidió el jefe, mientras Childfield despertaba de una bofetada a Tom, que tampoco produjo gemido de dolor alguno. Mina se giró asustada para ver como el _snaker_ ponía su cuchillo en la yugular del chico. La estaba amenazando para que hablara.

–Soy Mina Vans y el Tom Riddle –se apresuró a contestar la chica que volvió a mirar para ver si su amigo había quedado liberado, pero el _snaker_ seguía manteniéndolo sujeto. El jefe quería algo más de ella.

–Bien, Mina. Ahora quiero que me digas como mataste al _snaker_ aquella noche. Se te acaba el tiempo. Si no me lo dices en seguida, tu amigo morirá. He oído que él es el "heredero" de Salazar Slytherin. Un simple mocoso. Ya puedes ir diciendo lo que sabes si no quieres ver como sufre la más amarga de las muertes. Por fingir alguien que no es. Y por tu culpa.

–No me acuerdo, no sé cómo lo hice... –gimoteó ella con sinceridad.

–¡Miente, su Alteza! Está claro que dio con la clave hace tiempo. Ella puede matar con un hechizo!–exclamó Childfield, perdiendo un poco los nervios.

Para asombro de la joven, Tom deslizo una de las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su torturador para sacar con sigilo su varita. Después miró a Mina para que le dijera el hechizo a ella. Ella desvió la mirada convencida de que si hacia un sólo movimiento sospechoso, Childfield le cortaría el cuello. Tuvo una idea reveladora, una idea que si la llevaba a cabo con sigilo y destreza lograría salvar la vida del chico y la suya.

–Tu cara me resulta extrañamente familiar, muchacha... –dijo de pronto el hombre pálido, mirando más de cerca a su prisionera. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Tom hacia contacto visual con su mano izquierda. El recuerdo de aquella noche de muerte le vino a la cabeza y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Con un dedo, dibujo en su muslo lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, unas letras.

–Su cara a mí no me suena, señor. –Intentó parecer entera, pero la mirada fría del _snaker_ atravesó todos los muros de contención del miedo, que ella disponía–. Pero está claro, que parece un hombre muy importante.

–¿Has oído, Childfield? No conoce al jefe del terror. No conoce al señor de todos los magos. Aún hay gente en mi próximo reino que no conoce mi nombre... Muy bien, espero que no olvides a Ezekiah Corvidos cuando te mate por ignorante. Aunque aún me eres útil. Tú me recuerdas a una mujer que traté de aniquilar hace muchos años. Eres su viva imagen. –Acordándose del nombre de la madre de Mina, Ezekiah sonrió complacido- Eleanor. Eleanor Vans. Una bruja muy poderosa sin duda. Tan poderosa que murió a manos de los _muggles_.

La intención era de absoluta burla. Pero no cedió a su juego. Mina mantuvo firme su templanza a pesar de que la sien palpitaba con intensidad. Quedaba un solo carácter más que debía dibujar para Tom y el _snaker_ aún no se había dado cuenta. Cabía una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

–Eleanor era la que guardaba la Espada pero yo busqué entre los restos y no encontré absolutamente nada, de modo que te la debió dejar a ti. Necesito saber dónde guardas esa Espada. La hoja de tu familia que tan celosamente habéis guardado de mí –preguntó él, poniendo su negra espada en la arteria del cuello de Mina.

–No sé de qué demonios me está hablando. Yo no tengo ninguna espada y si la tuviera no se la daría. Además, no debe de tener más de 20 años. ¿Cómo es que conocía a mi madre? –Aquel derroche de insolencia le costó a la muchacha una bofetada por parte del torturador. Pero cuando estaba a punto de realizar la maldición _Cruciattus_ , la voz de Tom resonó firmemente en toda la sala.

–¡ _Avada Kedavra_! –Todo fue muy rápido. Childfield cayó muerto al suelo y Tom se levantó como un resorte apuntando hacia Ezekiah al mismo tiempo que este le apuntaba a él. No dijeron nada en un buen rato y Mina les contempló desde el suelo acongojada por el temor que infundían los dos enemigos.

–De modo, que esa es la maldición letal. No deberías habérmela mostrado –dijo Ezekiah con cierta sorna.

–Tenía que arriesgarme, no podía dejar que nos matara–contestó Tom– pero no quiero entretenerme. Quisiera proponerle una oferta. Yo le he enseñado la magia letal. Y se muchas cosas acerca de lo que usted necesita. Déjeme entrar en su organización cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Sé a que Espada se refiere, pues también la busco. Y si me deja trabajar para usted encontrare esa espada. ¿Qué me dice?

Ezekiah bajo la mano que portaba la varita y lo miro con detenimiento. No soportaba que un mocoso negociara esas condiciones con él. Era un disparate.

–Deberás matar para entrar. Y tú no pareces un asesino.

–Las apariencias engañan. _Milord_ , si usted me permite ese comentario. Puedo ser un _snaker_ fiel –respondió Tomo con una sonrisa petulante.

No tuvo tiempo de proseguir con su descripción. Un resplandor blanco y breve perturbó el espacio y el tiempo, revelando a dos figuras masculinas vestidas con túnicas de colores vivos. Una de ellas portaba un bastón y era desconocida para Mina. La otra era la fornida figura de un hombre joven de pelo negro y ojos azules. Matthews Potter. Éste sonrió a Mina, con gesto consolador y entabló un rápido duelo acto seguido con Ezekiah.

–Vaya, vaya. El joven señor Potter ha decidido unirse a la fiesta. No tuvo bastante la ultima vez –rió con escarnio Ezekiah.

–Juré que te mataría. A ti y a tus hombres. Y a eso he venido –replicó el joven auror.

–Lástima. Para ti ese día nunca llegara. ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! –La orden sonó como una explosión en la sala.

Matthews abrió los ojos a ver que la luz verde paralizaba de manera mortífera su cuerpo. Tom se apresuró a encontrarse con el otro hombre, mientras este gritaba su nombre y tomaba a los dos chicos de la mano para desaparecerse mientras seguía gritando de dolor, desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mina pudo ver antes de volverse evanescente, como la cara de su amigo muerto dibujaba una sonrisa.

Chilló de dolor. Pero no fue más fuerte que el recurrente grito femenino que inundó su cabeza. El chillido de un nombre.


	14. Capítulo 14: Horrocrux

Cuando Mina abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en un entorno mucho mas agradable que en la fría celda donde había sido secuestrada. En el momento en el volvió a la consciencia, lágrimas de dolor y gemidos de tristeza salieron de sus ojos y boca respectivamente, pues había creído oír la voz de su hermanastro Matthews pidiéndola que despertase de nuevo. Aun podía ver el rayo de luz verde atravesando su cuerpo y paralizando sus puntos vitales para caer, finalmente, al suelo inerte, vacío. Sin vida. No podía creerlo, simplemente no creía. había ido a buscarla dando su vida por la joven. Pero el jefe de los snakers, seguía vivo, y su hermano, muerto.

¿Dónde estaba la justicia, en el acto de dar la vida por alguien? ¿A donde iban las almas si aquel dios al que había tenido que rezar durante los días de infancia, permanecía impasible ante el mal que aumentaba día a día sobre la faz de la tierra? Ella se aferraba a alguna creencia. Pensaba que la locura le alcanzaría dentro de poco. Porque todo a su alrededor era muerte, todos los que se movían a su alrededor, morían al cabo de tiempo. Hacia tiempo que ya tenía entendido que su familia estaba maldita. El problema era que no había sido consciente hasta aquel momento, cuando Matthews en su afán de protección y no menos venganza, se había enfrentado contra el pálido joven y había caído irremediablemente.

La primera persona a la que vio tras llorar desconsoladamente y luego calmarse, fue al profesor Dumbledore, respaldado por el otro hombre que había acompañado a Matthews a rescatar a Tom y a ella. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos y la cara hinchada por haber llorado durante bastante tiempo la muerte de su compañero de unidad. Pero permaneció en silencio durante todo el tiempo. Aquel momento de aclaración le correspondía a Dumbledore.

–Ya os conocéis pero necesitáis presentaros formalmente. –Dumbledore habló con un gesto carente de emoción alguna, lo que desconcertó a la muchacha–. Mina, éste es Alastor Moody, el auror compañero e intimo amigo de Matthews.

Alastor inclinó la cabeza en actitud reverencial, y Mina le imitó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estás en el hospital de San Mungo, el mejor centro sanitario de todo el mundo mágico. Y de Gran Bretaña –sonrió brevemente–. No preguntes por Tom. Él esta bien, bajo mi protección y mi tutela, para evitar ningún sobresalto. Tampoco preguntes por tu familia de acogida, los Potter. Están demasiado alterados para venir aquí, aunque Mary ha venido a tu habitación para dejarte ropa limpia y muchas notas de agradecimiento y despedida junto con las fotos que tu hermano y tú.

–¿Están todos bien? –preguntó ella, consciente del sentimiento que invadía a los Potter, y entendiendo que no quisieran visitarla.

–A salvo y bajo protección del Ministerio. Al igual que tú. A partir de ahora pasarás a la tutela de Alastor, que ha accedido encantado a cuidar de ti. Pero antes de dejaros solos, necesito saber que es lo que paso exactamente en la mazmorra –insistió el profesor, con palpable impaciencia.

–¿Dónde me mantuvieron secuestrada? –preguntó la joven sollozando.

–Te encontramos por casualidad –aclaró Alastor–; teníamos información sobre el lugar donde encierran a la gente los _snakers_. Tuvimos que desaparecernos varias veces, casi cien hasta dar con vosotros. Por eso tardamos tanto. Sin embargo, desconocemos cual es la localización exacta. No tuvimos tiempo para hacer averiguaciones sobre vuestro paradero. Y ahora estamos trabajando en ello, aunque sera demasiado tarde, porque ya habrán cambiado de sede...

La voz del auror se quebró y volvió a callarse para que su superior siguiera.

–Tom me dijo que hubo daños colaterales producidos por un encantamiento que realizaste con tu varita en el escondrijo de los _snakers_ y en primer curso. Un encantamiento desconocido hasta ahora y que ha caído en malas manos. ¿Cómo llego ese conocimiento hasta ti?

–No lo sé, señor. Lo hice sin pensar. Quise hacer un encantamiento que aprendí en un libro para niños, lo pronuncié mal y mate a ese hombre. –Estaba claro que Tom no le había dicho que él había abierto la macara secreta de Salazar Slytherin. Los encuentros de Tom con el basilisco eran un auténtico secreto incluso para el astuto profesor. Y ella no iba a ser quien para revelar información sobre ellos. Menos después de que la alimaña hubiera asesinado a una alumna del colegio por su culpa. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

–Calma, Mina. No tienes la culpa por lo que pasó. Lo hiciste para sobrevivir, que es la primera prioridad en todo mago y bruja. Pero ahora, con la maldición de su lado, los snakers no tardaran en presenciarse ante el Ministerio y reclamar un gobierno que no les corresponde. Y también os buscarán a Tom y a ti. Hay que reorganizarse.

Albus y Alastor salieron de la sala y dejaron a Mina sola en la habitación. Esta, cansada de estar tumbada , se levantó del lecho y deambuló por el cuarto para examinarlo con detenimiento. Las paredes de cal daban al lugar un aspecto recio, frió. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única paciente en la sala. Un hombre viejo, de largas barbas blancas y plagado de arrugas en su piel cenicienta, sufría en silencio una extraña mutación. De su piel salían protuberancias nudosas de aspecto leñoso, como el tronco de un árbol. Pequeñas ramitas verdes de hojas alargadas salían de su frente y de su nariz. Mina pensó que tal vez se hubiera sido un accidente de herbología o posiblemente, de jardinería Muchos magos y brujas presumían aquella época de valores ecológicos y tenían bien arreglados los jardines de sus casas, fruto del equilibrio entre la armonía entre la naturaleza y el ser humano, y la estética de lo bello, de lo hermoso.

No le prestó mucha atención al principio. Pero de pronto, los ojos del viejo se abrieron. Dos iris cubiertos por cataratas que irradiaban una extraña luminosidad galvánica, buscaron la presencia de la muchacha. Su voz, profunda inundo la sala:

–Sé dónde esta tu hermanastro. Se dirige hacia aquí y se encuentra algo desorientado, Mina Vans.

El instinto alerto a la muchacha. ¿Quién era ese desdichado anciano maldito que tenía conocimiento sobre el fallecido Matthews?

–¿Quién es usted? ¿Por que espía las conversaciones ajenas ? Concéntrese en lo que le ocurre, que seguro que ya tiene bastante –contestó Mina, ruda. Pero el hombre no pareció percatarse de su tono de voz.

–Escúchame, jovencita. Tengo poco tiempo antes de perder mi conciencia humana. Necesito que prestes toda la atención del mundo porque la información que te daré sera de gran utilidad para tus amigos y para ti. Conozco al líder de los Snakers. Yo soy su hermano gemelo.

Algo se rompió en el interior del corazón de Mina. Sintió como su alma se partía trozo a trozo.

–Eso es imposible...Él es demasiado joven, no puede ser verdad...

–Hasta hace varios días, yo era tan joven como él. Pero no compartía su espíritu corrupto. Estoy aquí gracias a Albus Dumbledore que me ha brindado la oportunidad de dejar de ser humano.¡ Espera, joven, no te levantes aún y huyas, aterrorizada! Te contaré el porqué. Llevo casi mil años en este cuerpo, incorruptible por el paso de los años. Hace mucho tiempo hice algo perverso. Oscuro. Burlé a la muerte por medio de un hechizo prohibido. Un encantamiento de tiempos en los que la alquimia y la magia estaban estrechamente vinculadas. Mis hermanos y yo eramos grandes eruditos de la magia del alma y de la Eternidad. Creábamos vida a partir de las plantas, materia a partir de la tierra y el agua, y lográbamos grandes cantidades de oro. Pero la ambición de mi hermano mayor era insaciable en el campo de la alquimia. Deseaba vivir para siempre y ser el mayor mago de todos los tiempos. Esa ambición calo profundamente en mi hermano el menor, que tras haber perdido a la mujer que mas amaba, decidió seguir los pasos de Ignotus Peverell, pues ese era el nombre de mi hermano. Ante la falta de comprensión por mi rechazo, Ignotus y Caius comenzaron a estudiar una forma de separar el alma en varias partes e implantarla en objetos imperecederos. La idea resulto exitosa, pero de la forma mas cruenta y vil posible: mi hermano asesino a miles de personas al igual que el mediano, que supero en formas sanguinarias a Ignotus.

Y a base de los crímenes cometidos, las almas de mis hermanos se desgarraron y se ingertaron en dos objetos mágicos. Sin embargo, el mayor de todos los errores cometidos durante ese periodo de oscuridad, fue el mío. Seguí los pasos de mis superiores y desgarré el alma y la inserté en una capa de invisibilidad, pues después de lo que iba a llevar a cabo, por vergüenza y por dolor, debía desaparecer. Maté a miles de personas para ser de la misma condición que mis hermanos y enfrentarme a ellos. Nos batimos en duelo Ignotus y yo, y salí victorioso. Lo empujé por un acantilado, enterrándolo para siempre en el lecho marino. Pero Caius huyó aterrorizado, escondiéndose para siempre... Hasta ahora. Él ha regresado, dispuesto a acabar con toda la raza de magos y brujas. Pero con un pensamiento muy simple: vengarse de mi destruyendo al mundo entero. Destruyendo todo por lo que luché. Yo luché para que la magia oscura que empleamos nunca viera la luz. Pero ahora su daño ha sido completado. La maldición letal ha sido descubierta. –Señaló a su mesita blanca que tenia frente a la cama. Un pequeño libro y una ajada capa fue lo que Mina distinguió, encima de ella–. Allí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber.

–¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? –preguntó Mina con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el hombre se volvía arbóreo y su cuerpo surcándose como si de un robusto tronco afectado por los años se tratara.

–Salix... –dijo simplemente, antes de perder para siempre la consciencia humana.

–Mina... –Una voz tenue que venía del pasillo, desconcertó profundamente a la joven. Un gato negro miraba a la chica con penetrantes ojos azules. Mina se sobresalto, pues la voz venía del felino, que se acercó lentamente a la joven–. ¡ Soy yo, Mina... Soy Matthews Potter!


	15. Capítulo 15: fuente de la buena fortuna

El gato negro comenzó a deformar su cuerpo,por las extremidades,metamorfoseándose poco a poco en humano. Mina contuvo un grito al ver como el cuerpo de su hermanastro volvía a la vida, a través de aquella extraña forma. Se acordó de su amiga,Minerva cuando campaba a sus anchas cerca del lago del colegio, transformada en un felino, pasando inadvertida a los ojos de todos, menos a aquellos que sabían de su condición de animaga.

Sin embargo, aquel acontecimiento, aunque parecido al de su compañera, despedía una extraña magia que Mina no pudo captar plenamente, pero si intuir. El cuerpo, a diferencia de los animagos, se encontraba completamente desnudo y poseía un brillo nacarado en las puntas de su pelo negro y los finos dedos de sus manos. Y lo más extraordinario, era que el gato seguía estando en la sala, pero en un plano difuminado en la visión de la joven a causa del cuerpo de Matthews.

–¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó ella,atónita.

Matthews estaba tan asustado como ella, pero logro recomponerse y explicarle lo ocurrido:

–Ezekiah me mató, de eso estoy convencido. Tú misma viste aquel rayo de luz verde atravesar mi cuerpo. Y también sentí que me alzaba en el aire, flotando mas y mas hacia arriba. Pero algo tiro de mí, fuertemente y desperté tumbado en un callejón londinense, cerca del orfanato donde te criaron. –Se contempló las manos radiantes–. He estado durante una semana controlando el cuerpo donde... Bueno, donde me he reencarnado. Y me ha costado lo indecible para entrar en las instituciones del mundo mágico. Pero nadie podía verme ni oírme. No era mas que un gato hasta ayer que descubrí que podía recobrar mi forma humana a partir de la del felino. Lo que ocurre, es que por más que intente que me vean, nadie ha conseguido percibirme hasta ahora. Nadie salvo tú.

Aquella información dejó a Mina tocada, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en la cama y respirar pausadamente. Todo el mundo podía ver a los espíritus de Hogwarts, incluso podía ver muchas veces, creyendo que por su condición de bruja, a fantasmas de muggles que vagaban errabundos sollozando y lamentándose de sus actos pasados en calles sin ningún tipo de impregnar mágico. Matthews, en cambio, era diferente. Si sólo lo había visto ella, significaba que su alma había sido víctima de una anomalía en el tejido de la magia y el espacio/tiempo. Si sólo ella podía percibir su verdadero aspecto quería decir que algo se había torcido en el transcurso normal de las cosas.

–¿Dices que nadie mas te ha visto? –recalcó la muchacha, en un estado casi febril.

–Ni mago ni muggle. Si tú has podido percibirme, es porque tienes algo que los demás no tienen –contestó el fantasma.

–No sé, Matthews, ahora sólo se me ocurre para todo esto, que no eres más que el fruto de mi Imaginación desquiciada. –La joven se frotó la cara, esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla. Pero para su desgracia, era tan real para la vida misma.

–Debemos buscar a Dumbledore. Tal vez el tenga respuestas a todo esto –pidió Matthews con gesto de dolor tocando el recoveco de su esencia que había estado a la altura de su corazón. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Dumbledore ha decidido que esto no es de su competencia. ¿Sabes que he tenido que enterarme de cosas que no sabía por medio de un tercero? ¿Ves a ese hombre de ahí? Mírale, es un hombre árbol. Hasta hace un momento era humano y podía hablar. Y él me ha contado la historia de sus dos hermanos y él, y he tenido que verlo transformarse en eso. Cosa que Albus podría haber evitado.

–Escucha, Mina. Tal vez Albus te parezca un poco seco al principio. Y es cierto que me delegó tu protección y cuidado porque toda su atención la centró principalmente en ese muchacho. Pero es un gran hombre y uno de los mejores magos que haya podido conocer. Contándote lo que te voy a contar estoy traicionando su confianza. Pero da lo mismo, pues estoy muerto...

–Matthews, no digas eso. Tú sigues aquí y vivo que es lo importante...

–Créeme, antes de tu intento de rescate, ya tenía ganas de pasar a la otra vida. Pero vayamos a lo importante. Tal vez te parezca extraño pero Dumbledore con esa actitud, sólo trata de protegerte.

–¿Protegerme? –preguntó ella con cierto tono de incredulidad–. Bromeas.

–No, no bromeo, intenta no interrumpirme. Albus Dumbledore es un pariente lejano tuyo. Tu madre era su prima. Y ha tenido que esforzarse para mantenerte alejada de Tom, a pesar de los lazos de sangre que os unen. Pero era primordial que vuestras vidas no se entrelazaran más. Él es el heredero de Slytherin y tu la heredera de Gryffindor. Por mucho que sientas afecto por él y por las circunstancias que habéis vivido juntos, vuestra convivencia resultaría insostenible. Hay varios herederos de las dos familias, que aunque ilegítimos o mestizos, no permitirían que la lucha por la eliminación de una de ellas resultara truncada por el deseo de dos adolescentes. Y aunque Dumbledore no es descendiente directo, la sangre de Gryffindor corre por sus venas. Y comprende que existe una cierta responsabilidad para mantenerte con vida.

–¿Tom sabe algo de esto? –preguntó ella con voz trémula.

–Creo que lo intuye. Creo que sabe que Albus es su enemigo. Pero ese muchacho tiene cierta habilidad para jugar con las personas. Su mente es fría como el hielo y nunca se pone nervioso. Ha heredado a través de los siglos el mismo temple que su ancestro primario. Y ese hombre, no fue un humano corriente. –La figura del gato volvió a adquirir un plano real y el cuerpo humano de Matthews se difuminó. El felino habló por él con su dentuda boca afilada. Saltó sobre la cama del hombre árbol y preguntó–. Ahora dime, ¿qué te dijo el hombre?

–Se llamaba Salix Peverell. Me dijo que era hermano de Ezekiah. Matt, ese hombre es inmortal. Puso la mitad de su alma en esa capa que ves ahí. Y me la ha cedido.

–Se esta convirtiendo en un Sauce. –El gato saltó a la mesita y cogió con la boca la capa y el librito. Los puso en el regazo de la joven–. Si la leyenda de los tres hermanos es cierta, y esta capa es la que recoge el cuento, las otras reliquias de la muerte estarán en algún lugar. ¿Te das cuenta de que si encontramos la piedra de la resurrección y la destruimos, podemos acabar con el líder de los snaker?

–Nada me complacería mas que destruirlo. Pero esa magia es muy peligrosa. Matt, separaron su alma para vivir eternamente. Es casi tan inhumano como matar a otro igual. Tú como auror deberías pensar con más precaución sobre esto –dijo Mina agachando la cabeza.

–Me alegra saber que tu corazón es tan bueno como tus palabras, querida. –Sonrió el gato–. La magia de los _Horrocruxes_ se prohibió por personas que como tú, quisieron luchar contra la oscuridad. ¿Entiendes ahora cual es la diferencia vital entre Ryddle y tú? Mientras que tú formas una idea, él hará lo posible por destruirla.

Permanecieron callados por unos instantes hasta que la chica dijo:

–Debemos mantenerte lejos de la curiosidad de los demás, Matthews. Al igual que esta capa. Nadie debe saber que la poseo. –Cogió el libro y lo ojeó rápidamente–. Demonios, el texto esta en rúnico y nunca se me ha dado bien. Tendré que buscar un diccionario.

De improviso, entró en la habitación el auror Moody. Con su excéntrica túnica negra a modo de sotana y su gran bastón mágico daban al hombre un aspecto de monje budista. Miró con suspicacia al felino y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y ese gato?

–Estaba vagabundeando por aquí y lo he recogido. Parece famélico –dijo ella con disimulo acariciando a Matthews con algo de exageración.

–Alastor sabe rúnico. Es un excelente traductor de las lenguas mágicas –susurró el gato, algo innecesario, pues el auror no podía oírle. Mina sonrió con complicidad. Alastor solo pudo oír un ligero maullido.

–¿Sabes? Los animales tienen un acceso muy restringido al recinto sanitario. Sólo los autorizados por los dueños o los familiares pueden acceder a la consulta. ¿De dónde has sacado a este gato?–preguntó con algo de severidad.

Mina, nerviosa, miró a Matthews esperando una respuesta. El gato inclinó la cabeza concediendo a la chica la posibilidad de relatar la verdad. Así que suspirando, contó al joven auror rubio lo que había sucedido. Cuando termino, Alastor estaba pálido y profundamente conmocionado. Se acercó al gato, que le miró con sus profundos ojos azules. Acarició al felino y se sentó al lado de la muchacha.

–Por favor, señor Moody, no le cuente nada de esto ni a Dumbledore ni al Ministerio. Tampoco a la familia Potter; no quiero que se lleven un shock emocional –suplicó Mina mirándole a los ojos. Éste se mesó su barbilla rasurada, con inquietud.

–No, tranquila, no diré nada a nadie. Oficialmente está muerto. Así que es mejor que sigan creyéndolo. No se si alegrarme o... –Sacudió la cabeza intentando asimilar todos los datos–. Escucha Mina, Dumbledore me ha encargado que te lleve al Ministerio. Es preciso que permanezcas en un estado de suma protección. A partir de ahora seré tu tutor. Espero que no te suponga ningún problema.

–Al contrario,señor. Si Matthews me ha permitido contarle lo que ha pasado, puedo fiarme de usted a ciegas.

Pasaron los días hasta que a la semana siguiente dieron el alta a Mina. Alastor le había comprado un raído macuto de segunda mano en el Callejón Diagon para que así pudiera esconder las cosas. Vestida y arreglada dejó atrás aquella fría habitación para reunirse con su nueva autoridad tutorial. Seguidos por Matthews salieron del sanatorio a la fría calle de Londres. Cuando la muchacha volvió la vista atrás, solo vio un complejo de grandes almacenes abandonados cubiertos por la humedad y una fina capa de mugre.

–Es un buen escondite, ¿verdad? –comentó Alastor. Pero Mina no respondió. Se dedicó a mirarlo detenidamente y luego prosiguió su andanza junto a su nuevo tutor. Éste les guió a ella y al gato, por estrechos callejones hasta llegar a la austera zona ministerial. Mina nunca había estado allí, ni siquiera en las excursiones que organizaba el orfanato. Por ello cuando vio aquellas construcciones marmóreas presididas por leones de bronce y demás figuras de poder, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito.

–La obra de los muggles es perfecta en su composición y armonía. Hay muchos magos que contribuyeron a realizarla, a pesar de que no se los recuerde por un encantamiento _obivliatus_. No es allí a donde tenemos que ir. Nuestra sede se encuentra en otra parte. Un lugar donde los muggles no sospecharían jamás. –Alastor se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían al metropolitano. Seguido de la joven bajaron hacia uno de los andenes donde momentos antes había pasado un tren de color gris metálico. Olía a gasolina y a detergente para suelos. Alastor se acerco al borde mirando con detenimiento a las vías y después de un lado a otro. Cerciorándose de que no había nadie observando indicó a Mina que se acercara, con el gato en brazos–. Bueno se que esto te parecerá delirante y poco corriente. Pero hay que saltar a las vías cuando venga el próximo tren. –Observó el miedo en los ojos de su protegida, que abrazo al felino con todas sus fuerzas.

–Esta claro que ha perdido el juicio,señor Moody. ¿Es que pretende que nos matemos?

–He denunciado varias veces que cambien la entrada de lugar, pero la cúpula ha decidido dejarla aquí y algún día a alguien le pasará algo. Sin embargo tendremos que resignarnos y saltar. ¿Confías en mí?

–Confía en él –susurró Matthews–. Ésta es la entrada al Ministerio. Yo la he cruzado varias veces con mi padre antes de desaparecerme. Aunque también podríais haber utilizado polvos _flu_. Pero Alastor es muy tiquismiquis.

-Oh sí, él prefiere arriesgar varias vidas antes que mancharse de polvo verde su túnica. Es un razonamiento muy lógico –dijo ella para sí, con sarcasmo.

–Chicos, intentad no meteros con mi persona pues no voy a poder escuchar la otra mitad del dialogo –respondió Alastor a modo de broma–. Hazme caso,Mina. No te pasará nada.

Ella tragó saliva, dio la mano al auror mientras el silbato del tren se aproximaba hacia la parada. Y conteniendo la respiración, saltó a la vez que Moody y cayó al vacío. Una sensación de levitar en el aire inundó su cuerpo, la gravedad dejo de estar presente, sintió que daba la vuelta completa y de pronto, dio de bruces contra un frío suelo. Abrió los ojos. Alastor había caído de pie al igual que Matthews, ambos dos estaban más que acostumbrados. Avergonzada, se incorporó rápidamente, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Un largo pasillo de azabache se abría ante ella, concurrido por magos y brujas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, con asuntos pendientes y cargados con pergaminos hasta el sombrero.

Alzó la vista y vislumbró varios pisos iluminados con una luz galvánica, que resaltaban el puntiagudo relieve de los marcos de los balcones. Carteles de propaganda política colgaban de muchos de ellos, realzando la figura móvil e imponente del ministro de magia. Otros carteles mas pequeños preguntaban a sus espectadores si habían visto a varios reclusos huidos o al indeseable número 1 de las listas criminales: Ezekiah Corvidos.

Pero lo que mas destacaba no eran aquellos telares móviles, sino la gigantesca fuente de oro de cuatro pisos de menor a mayor tamaño si se finalizaba en el plato base de esta. Mina se acercó a ella tímidamente y pudo leer una inscripción en latín que no logró descifrar. _Dominus, Resurrectio et Fortuna._

–Lleva en el Ministerio, desde tiempos inmemoriales –explicó el auror acercándose a la muchacha–; y muchos creen que tal vez sea la fuente de la Buena Fortuna, de la que habló Beedle el Bardo.

Mina se acordó de pronto de lo que Matthews le había dicho acerca de Alastor.

–Escuche, Alastor. Necesito que me traduzca el libro que me dio Salix. Creo que me lo dio no sólo para explicarme cosas acerca de sus hermanos, sino que a lo mejor esconde pistas en su interior, para poder vencerlo –susurró ella. El se meso la barbilla con su gesto característico. Y alzando su bastón del suelo.

–Sígueme. Te llevaré a mi despacho para que podamos hablar mejor. No es seguro comentar estas cosas aquí, ni siquiera en el lugar que consideran que está más protegido en todo el Mundo Mágico.


	16. Capítulo 16:la Piedra de la Resurrección

Atravesaron un estrecho y oscuro pasillo que olía a rancio y a quemado. La estancia en la que Mina y Matt entraron guiados por Alastor, estaba iluminada con un fulgor galvánico, que erizó el vello del gato, sumido en sus recuerdos. Mina, por el contrario, había quedado maravillada por la magia del lugar en el que se encontraban.

El despacho de Alastor estaba lleno de cachivaches de todo tipo: chivatoscopios, miráculos de cristal de color cobrizo que filtraba la luz, espejos con caras de aspecto amenazador encerrados en ellos, baúles de color azabache que se movían solos y orbes de cristal de varios colores que levitaban por la sala siguiendo una órbita fija, semejante al movimiento de los planetas.

El auror que estaba acostumbrado a todos aquellos artilugios,se sentó simplemente en su sillón de piel negro y comenzó a ojear el libro de runas que Mina le había entregado para que lo pudiera descifrar. Mina tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete, separado del sillón por un amplio y rectangular escritorio,el cual estaba labrado con relieves de carácter floral, que a Mina le recordó al papel de las paredes del orfanato. Matthews se acomodó en el regazo de la joven bruja mirando a Alastor con sus profundos ojos azules. Él, mientras tanto, se mesaba la barbilla rasurada y fruncía el ceño, murmurando algo.

–Lo que el hombre te dio no es otra cosa que los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Voy a decirte lo que pone en cada uno de ellos. –Después de aquella explicación, le relató traduciendo del rúnico al inglés, todas las historias. Pero de repente, se detuvo en la de la fuente de la buena fortuna,arqueando una ceja–. Esta es extraña. No recuerdo esta versión.

–¿Qué ocurre, Alastor? –preguntó la chica desconcertada.

–Hay un final que yo no conocía en este libro. –Sin embargo se detuvo y exclamó–. Qué descortés soy, no te he ofrecido té al llegar.

El auror, cogió una taza de té que levitaba en la estancia. Y se dispuso a servir la bebida caliente en una pequeña tacita de porcelana. Pero de pronto, el chorro de te que caía en el fondo del recipiente, se congeló. Mina, que al principio no se dio cuenta, sintió que algo andaba mal. Alastor mantenía la vista y su cuerpo quieto. Matthews levanto su cuerpo y saltó del regazo de la joven, levantándose esta última.

–¿Señor Moody? –preguntó ella pasando una mano por la cara de su tutor rápidamente esperando que este reaccionase. Pero no hubo respuesta. Miró a su compañero gatuno–. ¿Qué está pasando, Matthews?

El gato, igual de sorprendido que la humana, siguió a ésta mientras abrían la puerta del despacho y salían afuera, para averiguar que era lo que en realidad ocurría. Se encontraron con un panorama similar: Lechuzas paralizadas en el aire, pergaminos a punto de car de las manos de un mago inexperto con gafas, brujas conversando acerca de algún asunto importante que había quedado congelado.

–Esto no puede estar pasado. El tiempo no puede detenerse así como así –exclamó Matthews con semblante de agobio. Mina, corrió hacia el ascensor y subió a la primera planta, seguida por el felino. Todo estaba igual de paralizado que en el pasillo de los aurores. Solo había algo que no detuvo su fluir, y ese algo fue la gigantesca fuente. La bruja se acercó al primer plato. Algo brillaba en el interior, en el agua. El gato subió a su hombro y contemplo aquel fulgor procedente del interior de la fontana.

–Cuatro corazones unidos por el destino, invencibles, se levantarán por encima de los de su condición y beberán de la fuente, inmunes a la oscuridad y a la magia de su misma naturaleza. ¿Cuatro corazones? ¿Deben beber cuatro magos o brujas de la fuente? –concluyó Matthews.

Mina, sacó la varita de su túnica y conjuró un _accio_. Al instante, cuatro recipientes de cristal, que compró en el Callejón Diagon para sus pociones, aparecieron levitando en la escena. Los cogió con cuidado y descorchó uno manualmente. Matthews la miró.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el gato. Ella, con cuidado, puso el pie en el primer piso de la fuente y agarró el segundo con fuerza, empapando su ropa. Resbaló un poco–. ¡Ten cuidado, muchacha!

Mina murmuró algo inteligible y desoyó el consejo de su amigo. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cima. Abrió uno de los frascos y los llenó con el líquido cristalino. A continuación, bajó otro plato y siguió el mismo procedimiento. Matthews pregunto qué estaba haciendo.

–Dice que cuatro corazones beberán del agua de la fuente y se harán invencibles. Pues bien, reservaré un poco de este agua a tres personas más –contestó la joven llenando el tercer frasco.

–¿Crees que es lo que quiere decir la inscripción? –preguntó el gato.

Cuando llegó de nuevo al suelo, cogió uno de los frascos y se lo llevó a la boca, bebiendo por completo su contenido. En ese instante, se oyó un pequeño golpe en el suelo. Un pequeño trozo de un compuesto negro rebotó en el pavimento y rodó hasta las patas del felino. Mina se agachó y lo cogió examinándolo con detenimiento.

–Es esta,es la piedra de la Resurrección. La Fuente nos ha llamado para mostrárnosla. Y nos ha brindado un regalo...

–La fuente es solo un mero objeto. Alguien controlaba todo esto por medio de un hechizo muy poderoso –contradijo Matthews dando un rodeo a la fuente para interceptar alguna evidencia de su teoría–. Tal vez aun siga controlándola. Está claro que es una magia muy antigua.

–¿Fue Ezekiah? –preguntó la joven toqueteando la piedra simétricamente tallada.

–No, es algo mucho mas poderoso que la magia de ese alquimista. Me atrevo a decir que sólo un discípulo del Mago Merlín sería capaz de conjurar algo parecido. La cuestión es qué discípulo pudo haberlo hecho.

–Tal vez... Salazar Slytherin... –comentó Mina, sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su médula.

–Tal vez... Nadie sabe como surgió esta fuente, quién la erigió y la mantuvo en el tiempo. Siempre ha estado aquí... –Tuvo que interrumpir su discurso debido a que se había empezado a resquebrajar la fuente y comenzaba a desmoronarse su estructura interna y externa.

Mina se asustó al ver como una ola gigante de agua, se alzó hasta el primer piso del Ministerio,dispuesta a romper sobre el gato y ella.

–¡Corre, Mina, corre! –gritó el gato huyendo.

Mina hizo caso inmediatamente y salio corriendo tras del felino por un gigantesco pasillo que daba a las chimeneas de polvos _flu_ , mientras la gigantesca masa de agua les perseguía. De pronto, ella oyó una voz en su cabeza, con un tono procedente de la ultratumba.

–No podrás huir. Ya eres mía –dijo la voz. Tenia razón Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Mina cogió al gato y lo agarró con fuerza, abrazándolo. No sabia desaparecerse y el gato no podía hacerlo.

Sus vidas habían llegado a su fin.

La piedra brilló con fuerza y el cuerpo de Mina volvió a experimentar aquella envoltura en llamas que había sufrido hacia tiempo en la Bahía Negra. Una fuerza que hizo que la ola parara su curso y se congelara en el aire. Mientras tanto, Matthews vio fusionarse parte de su cuerpo con la piedra,que lentamente se incrustaba en su pecho peludo. Finalmente, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos. La ola cayó, pero en aquel momento era mucho mas pequeña, más manejable y tenia un color rojizo. Mina abrió los parpados con lentitud.

El chorro de té seguía cayendo de la tetera a la taza, mientras Alastor seguía concentrado en que no se le cayera y manchara su mesa de trabajo. Matthews, temblando, miró a su compañera y ella a él. Esta se tocó los bolsillos: notó los frascos llenos de agua. Y vislumbró un collar alrededor del cuello del gato del cual colgaba una piedra negra.

Sin pensarlo,la chica se levantó de un salto ante la mirada atónita de su tutor y gato y humana, se dirigieron de nuevo a la plazoleta del Ministerio, seguidos por Alastor que les alcanzó al final.

–¿Qué os pasa? –Pero no tuvo que ser contestado por sus acompañantes. Fijó su vista en el lugar donde estaba la fuente, esperando encontrar todo en orden. Pero la fuente, había desaparecido.


	17. Capítulo 17: desprecio

Después de la desaparición de la fuente y del pánico generalizado que se extendió por todo el Ministerio de Magia, Mina y Matthews fueron llevados por medio de un traslador al despacho del director Armando Dippet. Ella nunca había estado en aquella estancia en todos los años que llevaba en la escuela. Pero le pareció una de las mas curiosas que había tenido el placer de visitar. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros móviles, de los antiguos directores que habían ocupado el puesto antes que el actual.

Extraños objetos que levitaban y de exótica apariencia, circulaban por toda la sala. Alastor indicó a los chicos que se acercaran a la mesa dorada de dirección, donde al otro lado yacía en un sillón de terciopelo, Armando Dippet, de aspecto débil y temblón. En frente de él se encontraban tres figuras. La primera era Dumbledore que hablaba con el director acaloradamente. La segunda era Sylvanus Kettleburn, el profesor del cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que no paraba de repetir frases de arrepentimiento. Y la ultima, era la corpulenta y gigantesca figura de Rubeus Hagrid, que bajaba la cabeza con gesto triste e impotente. En cuanto se pusieron a la vista de los presentes, automáticamente callaron y Dippet miró a Alastor con impaciencia.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó.

–He traído a la chica. Señor director, la fuente del ministerio ha desaparecido. Está toda la cúpula revolucionada y necesitan su ayuda. Creen que puede ser un ataque de los snaker –comentó Alastor.

En aquel momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par y apareció Tom Riddle con la cara quebrada por una mueca fingida de terror.

–Ha habido otro ataque a un alumno, señor director. Esta vez a un muchacho de Gryffindor. Señor me comprometo a buscar al causante.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Tom?–preguntó Albus con gesto contrariado. Una mirada de odio proveniente de Hagrid, bastó a Mina para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo; Dippet estaba tramitando la expulsión de Hagrid porque, Tom había descubierto la desagradable mascota del semi-gigante, prohibida en todo el recinto escolar. Una araña gigantesca que había escapado la noche que Tom descubrió el escondrijo de la alimaña.

Tom informó inmediatamente a Dippet y este concretó que Hagrid debía ser expulsado para siempre. Pero Mina, no podía decir nada para defender la inocencia de su compañero. Solo pudo dedicar a Tom una mirada de desprecio que este, ignoró dirigiéndose directamente al director. Este dijo con voz tierna al ver a aquel alumno que en tanta estima le tenía:

–Mi querido muchacho, usted debe ver lo estúpido que sería de mí permitirle permanecer en el castillo cuando termina el curso. Particularmente a la luz de la reciente tragedia... La muerte de la niña. Usted estará más seguro en su orfanato como una cuestión de hecho, el Ministerio de Magia está aún hablando de cerrar la escuela. No estamos más cerca de la localización de la fuente de toda esta desagradable situación...

–Señor, si la persona fuese atrapada, si todo esto terminase...–preguntó Tom con cierto tono de alegría en su voz. Aquello produjo en el ánimo de Dippet cierto desconcierto.

–¿En qué estas pensando Riddle? ¿Sabes algo acerca de los ataques?

–No, señor. No sé más que todos los que estamos aquí presentes. Pero apuesto a que Hagrid puede aportar luz a todo este asunto. ¿No es cierto, amigo? –Tom sonrió con malicia.

–¡Desgraciado, tú eres el culpable, estoy seguro! –Hagrid estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el pero Dumbledore y Alastor lo sujetaron para evitar el comienzo de una pelea. Dippet, furioso, se levantó y exclamó:

–¡Esto es una falta de compostura muy grave, señor Hagrid. A la vista de su peligroso comportamiento me veo obligado a expulsarle permanentemente de nuestra institución¡ –Su voz temblaba como una hoja al viento. Mina se sintió terriblemente incómoda al ver la mirada suplicante de Hagrid, pidiendo que actuara. Pero se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el suelo, para permanecer callada.

–Si me lo permite, acompañaré a la señorita a la entrada de su sala común. Es evidente que esto no es de su incumbencia y se la ve agotada –añadió Tom intensificando el ambiente rudo del momento. Dumbledore lo miró con cierta alarma, pero no dijo nada. Sylvanus se frotó las manos impaciente, impaciente por el destino de su alumno mas prometedor.

Dippet autorizó aquel gesto. Mina, de mala gana se puso al lado del Slytherin y juntos abandonaron el despacho del director. Matt permaneció callado en el regazo de Mina mientras los dos jóvenes bajaban las escaleras. No hablaron hasta que estuvieron en la planta principal del colegio. Mina dejó en el suelo al gato y con un gesto le indicó que le esperara en la sala común de Gryffindor. Matt, de mala gana aceptó y se alejó trotando grácilmente.

–Por tu culpa ahora van a expulsar a un alumno de mi casa. Y eso creará incertidumbre y desconfianza a la hora de hablar de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Y he tenido que callarme para no decir todo lo que sabía sobre ti, como creo que también ha hecho el profesor Dumbledore. –El cuerpo de Mina tembló por la rabia–. No sé como no te maté antes. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que le dijiste al jefe de los _snakers_. No voy a permitir que te unas a esa organización. Ni tampoco voy a permitir que sigas matando personas

–Vaya, vaya, al parecer ya has aceptado los sentimientos que te transmito. –Tom Riddle parecía divertirse con el gesto de dolor que apareció en la cara de Mina–. Todo lo que dices es cierto, pero si sigo por esa línea, el director cerrará el colegio así que, debo parar mi caza, pero no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque me he dado cuenta yo mismo. Tu amiguito gigante puede estar tranquilo; Albus Dumbledore hará lo posible para que no sea expulsado del colegio. Aunque lamento que después de lo que ha presenciado a tu lado, te expulse de tu círculo de amigos. –Después de aquel comentario, rió con maldad.

Mina, roída por la rabia, se acercó a el y lo abofeteó delante de varios alumnos que pasaban cerca de los chicos. Y aunque no pudo evitar un gesto despectivo, Tom se calmó de nuevo y sonrió a la joven.

–¿Qué quieres de mí,Tom?¿Por qué razón no me has matado todavía? –Fue a coger su varita, pero Tom cogió su muñeca y forcejeó con ella.

–No lo has entendido todavía. Pero no te culpo. No era una prioridad que te enteraras tan pronto. Tarde o temprano comprobarás por que estás siendo salvada de todo esto sin apenas lesiones. Subestimas el aprecio que te tengo.

–Mientes, tú no sientes aprecio por nada. Ya hemos tenido esta misma conversación hace tiempo y no me apetece repetirla. Sólo aprecias tus creaciones. Tus objetivos. Tus trofeos.

–Considérate un trofeo, llámalo como quieras, Mina. Pero te quiero mas de lo que te puedas imaginar. Dentro de poco te darás cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti desde que nos conocemos. Sé lo que piensas, lo que anhelas, lo que sientes. Así que te diré esto, y será lo ultimo que escucharas de mí en mucho tiempo, una promesa; pronto estaremos juntos. –Sin esperárselo, la besó en los labios brevemente, y se alejó con calma, sin preocupación dejando a Mina desconsolada con la varita en la mano y a la vista de varios alumnos transeúntes.

Subió las escaleras cambiantes hasta llegar a su Sala Común. Tras decir su contraseña se adentró en el salón de Gryffindor. Allí le esperaban varios alumnos que la miraban con cierto desprecio. Entre ellos se encontraba Minerva que estaba sentada al lado de Hagrid que lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos. Jake tenía el gesto desfigurado por la incredulidad. Fue el único que se acercó a Mina para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida, a lo que ella se dejó llevar como un trozo de mantequilla,sin oponerse.

–Creímos que te habían expulsado. Pero veo que solo eran rumores. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte. No quiero creer lo que dicen, que Hagrid va a ser expulsado de Hogwarts. ¡Es espantoso! ¡¿No habrás permitido una cosa así?!

–Si, Jake. No he podido hacer nada. Era la palabra de Dippet contra la mía, la de una alumna.

–¿Es cierto lo que dicen, que has conjurado una maldición que puede matar? –preguntó Minerva, inquisitiva.

Mina, sin reprimir su rabia se acercó a ella con agresividad.

–¡¿Quien te ha dicho eso?! ¡¿Te crees todo lo que te cuentan?!

–Mira Mina, frecuentando amistades con ese Slytherin jamás vas a tener mi confianza... Ni la mía ni la de ninguna de nosotros.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Minerva? –Apartó a Jake que quería volver a abrazarla y sin dar tiempo a una nueva contestación subió las escaleras de la zona femenina de las habitaciones de la sala. Fue a su cama y se dejo caer arrugando las sábanas.

No podía creer cómo la habían recibido. No de su propia casa. Pero lo tenía merecido. No podía ignorar las rencillas existentes entre las dos casas. Y por mucho que quisiera, no podría combatir su odio mutuo.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado ¿Dónde estaba Matthews?


	18. Capítulo 18: el cuervo

Mina salió a toda prisa, de la zona femenina de la Sala Común. Sus compañeros de casa habían vuelto a sus quehaceres, a excepción de Hagrid, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, próximo a la chimenea apagada en aquel momento. Sintió las pisadas de la chica y se giró para recibir a su compañera, que trataba de pasar desapercibida a sus sentidos.

–Entiendo que quisieras defender a tu amigo. El director no querría ver empañada la reputación de uno de sus mejores alumnos –comentó el semi-gigante con voz grave.

–No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. Yo no sé nada acerca de por qué te consideran el asesino de todos esos alumnos –respondió Mina, con cierta prisa.

–No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Mina Vans. Sabes a lo que me refiero. El único culpable de todo este asunto es Tom Riddle. Yo os vi el primer año de colegio salir del castillo, en dirección hacia Bosque Prohibido. Pero me considero buen amigo tuyo y me callé. Nunca dije nada a nadie de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Y sin embargo, por algún medio, Tom logró descubrir que había sido testigo de sus correrías nocturnas, pues lo vi varias veces vagando por el colegio a altas horas de la madrugada. –Hagrid se puso de pie frente a Mina con intención intimidatoria–. Se sincera, Tom abrió la cámara de los secretos, ¿cierto?

Ella no contestó inmediatamente. A los cinco minutos, con el ánimo tembloroso, asintió con la cabeza. Pero no se quedó quieta. Sus manos, con sigilo buscaron en su túnica, la varita. Y mientras Hagrid estaba distraído hablando para sí atando cabos en todo este asunto, con un movimiento sutil, realizó el encantamiento _Obliviatus_. Seleccionó mentalmente los recuerdos que le pareció que debían ser borrados, y finalmente dejó que Hagrid cayera en el sofá, inmerso en un profundo sueño.

Sintió horror y repugnancia por su propio comportamiento. Había robado los recuerdos de una persona inocente, relacionados con las acciones de un asesino. Y todo porque no podía reprimir los sentimientos que sentía por Tom ni las emociones que despertaba en ella.

–¡Estúpida!, has agredido a un alumno. Has usado magia contra él –se dijo para así. Miró de un lado a otro–. Menos mal que nadie me ha visto. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Debo buscar a Matthews. Espero que nunca nadie se entere.

Salió corriendo del pasillo de Gryffindor como el que huye después de atracar un banco o robarle el bolso a una señora indefensa. Asustada y confusa, no tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar a buscar al gato. Sólo tenía claro que tenía que seguir huyendo de la escena del crimen.

De pronto, algo en su fuero interno se removió. Una sensación extraña la llevaba a la Biblioteca del tercer piso, donde se encontraban los libros prohibidos. Un graznido resonó por las paredes de aquella sección del castillo, desierta en ese preciso instante, ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban en clase. Mina buscó el origen del graznido y se encontró con la espectral figura de un cuervo posado en un brazo de hierro que sostenía una antorcha.

En su pico, portaba un extraño objeto con una boquilla alargada y un orificio ennegrecido a causa de fuego. Es una pipa de madera, averiguó Mina frunciendo el ceño. El cuervo, de repente, batió sus alas y alzó el vuelo en su dirección, dejando caer el objeto en las manos de la joven. Después volvió a posarse en el alféizar de una ventana de piedra.

Mina no entendía nada. ¿Ese cuervo realmente le había entregado un objeto porque así lo había querido él de forma inteligente o era otro extraño encantamiento parecido al de la fuente de la Buena Fortuna? Pero había algo en su aura que era muy parecido a lo que le hacía sentir Matthews cuando se dejaba ver en su imagen traslúcida. Estaba en presencia de un fantasma animal. Tal vez ese cuervo tenía la imagen de un humano pero éste no quería mostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Simplemente se limitó a graznar impaciente, indicándole que prestara atención al objeto.

Ella lo analizó detenidamente. Cerca de la boca, había una un símbolo grabado con punzón y bañado en oro. Siete anillos entrelazados formando un círculo similar a la corola de una flor. El relieve parecía antiguo. Pero había algo más... Una inicial grabada de la misma manera; una D en caligrafía cursiva.

El cuervo se movió: graznó con fuerza y alzó el vuelo en dirección a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Ella lo siguió corriendo, exigiendo que detuviera el vuelo al mismo tiempo que se sentía ridícula de aquella orden.

Se topó con algo que no esperaba. Aquello la horrorizó profundamente: levitando en el aire, se hallaba Matthews como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. En el suelo, encima de él, se hallaba un libro viejo, amarillento y enmohecido por la humedad, abierto de par en par en una página en la cual había un grabado cromático antiguo. No sabía que hacer; si coger a Matthews e intentar reanimarlo o permanecer junto a él y apartar el libro del sitio en el que se encontraban. Se fijó un momento en el dibujo: cuatro magos, dos mujeres y dos hombres; las mujeres vestían con una túnicas de seda azul y dorada y los magos portaban capas de color escarlata y esmeralda respectivamente. Tenían las varitas en alto, apuntando hacia un punto ocupado por una mujer que tenía un vestido morado y una melena negra y encrespada, muy parecida al pelo de la joven. Mina vio un nombre cerca de la última figura: Diseria Diseris.

Justo en ese momento, el cuervo voló a su lado, se abalanzó sobre el libro y se produjo un destello que cegó momentáneamente a la muchacha. Un grito ensordecedor recorrió toda la biblioteca. Matthews volvió a la normalidad y cayó al suelo de un salto, atónito al ver la figura de Mina Vans a su lado.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la chica al gato. Este, no supo qué contestar. Una extraña sensación recorría su espalda en aquel momento, cuando apareció una figura fantasmal femenina en frente de ellos. Instintivamente, sacó su varita y apuntó al espectro. Pero los hechizos que pronunció con furia, no surtieron efecto. De hecho aquel ser de jirones blancos y grises parecía absorberlos–. ¿Qué es esto, Matt?

Antes de que el felino, pudiera contestar a su pregunta, En el cuerpo del espectro se prendió como una especie de chispa y desapareció para siempre. Matt negaba con la cabeza, desconsolada.

–No es posible, aquella figura era muy parecida a la del libro. Era muy parecida a ella. –Matthews comenzó a temblar.

–¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?–preguntó Mina mirando al libro que tenía abierto de par en par. Lo cogió con esfuerzo y lo estudió detenidamente–. Diseria Diseris, la Condesa Pesadilla: fue una de las alumnas más aventajadas de Merlín, junto con Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Su ansia de poder era tan inmensa que libró una batalla contra los cuatro al haber sido traicionada por los ideales de su pareja, Godric. ¡Esta historia no la han enseñado nunca en el colegio!

–Muy pocos la conocen... Sólo los aurores más aventajados. Antes sentí que el libro me llamaba. Creo que se trataba de un _Horrocrux_ suyo. ¡ Mira el lomo del libro. Lo escribió Godric Gryffindor dos años antes de su muerte!

–¿De que murió? –Volvió a preguntar Mina. Matt tardó en contestar.

–Dio su alma para atrapar a Diseria en el Mundo de los Muertos, a través de la Puerta. Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero tenemos la certeza de que la puerta existe, aunque desconocemos su paradero. Salvó al mundo, creemos, que por el don de poder hablar con los espíritus. Los espíritus que nadie puede ver, los del otro lado. Y tú has heredado ese don, Mina Vans.

–Hay que salir de aquí, Matt esto no es seguro. ¿Has visto al cuervo que ha salido volando hacia el espectro?¿Qué demonios era eso?¿Otro Horrocrux? –Pero Matt tampoco conocía la respuesta.

Desaparecieron de la estancia sin advertir que detrás de una estantería se encontraba un cuerpo fino y escamoso que siseaba en la oscuridad, sin perder detalle de toda la escena.


	19. Capítulo 19:el profesor Binns

Diseria. Aquel nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Mina como los golpes ininterrumpidos de un tambor. Corriendo con aquel grueso libro entre sus brazos y seguida por Matt, se internaron en un aula vacía, posiblemente algún aula de prácticas para Encantamientos o Transformaciones. Subiéndose a una de las mesas, Matthews, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, miró a Mina.

–¿Te encuentras bien, nena?

–La verdad es que no. He agredido a un alumno, a Hagrid. Tom me ha besado y estoy muy confusa con mis sentimientos. Y para rematar todo esto estoy hablando con un gato que es el alma de mi hermanastro. –Extrañaba aquella sensación, ya que nunca había hablado abiertamente de su relación amoroso con Tom a Matt. Si es que aquella situación se podía denominar "amor"–. Dime, por favor, porque creo que ya me he vuelto loca... ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora esta mujer, Diseria, en todo esto? ¿Y ese cuervo? ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Eres el único que puede saber algo así...

–Yo tengo menos idea que tú, Mina. Hay campos dentro de la magia oscura, mucho más oscuros y secretos que lo que yo estudiaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Y muchos de los conocimientos que tenemos sobre este tipo de fenómenos son la punta del iceberg. Parte de todas estas maravillas se han perdido en el tiempo y muchas de las cosas que llegan hasta nosotros no se encuentran en los libros de texto. El mundo mágico conoce a Diseria, pero se desconoce gran parte de su vida y de sus logros o fracasos. Pero perdura en la memoria popular como la bruja más sangrienta y cruel de todos los tiempos...

–Matt, acabo de caer en algo que escuché en la celda de los Snakers. Ezekiah le estaba culpando a su esbirro de algo relacionado con una Puerta. Y esa puerta solo era posible si se abría con una espada. Querían a toda costa una espada... ¿Tú crees que tendrá relación?

–No creo que sea una simple casualidad. He perdido la fe en las casualidades. De modo que posiblemente la puerta de la que habló Ezekiah sea la misma puerta que que menciona el libro. Tal vez Ezekiah quiera revivir a Diseria o hablar con su alma, aunque lo veo difícil. Los Slytherin no pueden hablar con espíritus. Solo conozco a un mago que podía hablar con ellos y ese era Godric...

De pronto, en la sala apareció una traslucida y fría figura de un fantasma. Ambos compañeros lo reconocieron como el fantasma del profesor de Historia de la Magia, Cuthbert Binns. La traslúcida calva y barba le conferían un aspecto de sabio alimañoso que puso los pelos de punta a Mina. Estaba igual desde hace 200. Pero en aquel momento, su aura era distinta y los gestos de su esencia aún más extraños que su forma de levitar. Tenia la cabeza ladeada y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala. Sus gemidos lánguidos erizaron el vello del gato. Este, bufó instintivamente.

–Profesor Binns, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Mina algo asustada. El profesor volvió su cabeza, balanceándola, de un lado a otro. En sus ojos no había rastro de inteligencia alguna. Solo un vacío abismal.

–Mina Vans, ¿dónde está tu padre? –preguntó el señor Binns simplemente.

–¿Cómo dice? –La joven no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

–Hace veinte años tu padre me dijo que este mismo día se reuniría conmigo para discutir un aspecto importante sobre el paradero de un objeto. Quería que yo le diera información... ¿Dónde está tu padre? –explicó el fantasma.

–Señor Binns, soy huérfana. Mi padre está muerto. Yo no tengo familia. No creo que pueda reunirse con usted hoy. –Aquella conversación empezaba a asustarla realmente.

–Pero era un asunto urgente. No puede estar muerto¡ Me prometió venir! Porque era importante. Dijo que para esta fecha tendría la ubicación de la entrada al mundo de los Muertos.

Tras la frase, Matt y Mina se miraron profundamente atónitos. El padre de Mina, una persona completamente desconocida para ella, y en el que apenas había pensado estos últimos años, se materializaba en su vida de repente, con aquella declaración del profesor de Historia.

–Esto es de locos, no puede ser. Mi padre no puede tener nada que ver con esta trama. ¿Y dónde se supone que se encuentra? Él no murió con mi madre...–Manoseó nerviosa la pipa de madera en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El profesor se quedó quieto, mirando los ropajes de la joven y exclamó:

–¿De dónde ha sacado ese artilugio, señorita Vans?–El fantasma se aproximó rápidamente al lugar donde la alumna se encontraba. Mina temblaba, no sabia que hacer ante un fantasma loco. Optó por enseñarle lo que quería y mostró la pipa de madera al espíritu.

–Lo encontré hace tiempo en un pasillo del colegio –mintió la joven.

–Este es el símbolo de Diseria Diseris, los Siete Anillos de la Muerte y la Vida. En el Mundo Mágico, el número siete simboliza la canalización de los Dos Mundos. Ella descubrió que separando el alma en siete partes, el cuerpo no se corrompe con el paso de los años. El alma se vuelve inmortal. Eterna. Indestructible. Cuenta la leyenda que viajó a tierras americanas mucho antes de que la sociedad occidental conquistara esos territorios. Y allí descubrió los secretos de la magia negra experimentando con las tribus indígenas de la zona –explicó el profesor, con gesto de terror–. Es un símbolo de sufrimiento. De terror.

De repente, fuera de la sala vacía comenzó a escucharse gritos de pánico y sonoros golpes de pisadas en la piedra del castillo. Algo iba mal. A Matt se le empezó a erizar el pelo de su lomo, presintiendo lo peor.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes verdes militares cubiertos por túnicas con capucha negras irrumpieron en la sala con una intención en mente: apresar a Mina como fuera. Ella, recuperándose de la primera impresión, reaccionó en seguida. Creó un escudo a su alrededor y sorteó a sus enemigos huyendo por el pasillo. Matt la seguía.

–¡Han venido a por ti y a por Tom! –gritó el gato.

Sorteando a un grupo de alumnos asustados y gritando deseosos por salir a fuera del Castillo, se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pero otro nuevo grupo de Snakers los sorprendieron. Mina frenó en seco y volvió por donde había venido perseguida por el grupo. Se defendió como pudo. Ella era buena contraatacando. Pero ellos contaban con que podían desaparecerse y ella no. Congeló a unos y petrificó a otros.

–¡Mina, Mina! –gritó una voz a lo lejos. La chica alzó la vista y pudo ver a Jake agitando los brazos, a su lado estaban Minerva y Hagrid, ambos asustados. Cogió a Matt y se dirigió hacia ellos como un rayo.

–¡Los _snakers_ han rodeado Hogwarts. Están dejando que los alumnos se vayan, no tienen piedad con los profesores! –explicó Minerva, con los ojos llorosos–. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

–¡De momento, seguir a los alumnos y permanecer juntos todo lo que podamos!–sugirió Hagrid. A todos les pareció una idea genial y Mina pudo camuflarse con los colegiales que huían corriendo del vestíbulo y atravesaban el puente hasta el bosque. Mina buscaba con la mirada a Tom. Estaban todos los alumnos de Slytherin con ellos pero ni rastro del chico.

A él también lo estarían buscando. Tal vez, ya se hubiese unido al grupo de magos tenebrosos. A lo lejos apareció la señorita Everwood,para alivio de Minerva. Hizo aparecer una gigantesca cuerda que enrolló formando un gigantesco círculo. Los alumnos se congregaron alrededor de él.

–¡Bien, muchachos, esto es un traslador. Agarradlo fuerte a mi señal y saldréis de aquí. Os llevará hasta el Ministerio de Magia. Uno... Dos..!

Algo se enroscó alrededor de una de las piernas de Mina. Ella bajó la vista y descubrió a Nagini que siseaba impaciente, queriendo decirle algo. Antes de que la señorita Everwood finalizara su cuenta atrás, sin que nadie percibiera su presencia, huyó internándose en el Bosque Prohibido. Matt no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

–¡¿A dónde demonios te crees que vas?!–gritó con un maullido de rabia.

–Voy a buscar a Tom. Nagini me está llevando hasta él.

–¡¿No te has dado cuenta de que es una trampa?!

–¡No tengo elección, Matt. Es un bastardo desgraciado... Pero le amo!

–¡Eso demuestra tu falta de amor propio, muchacha. Vas a dar tu vida por alguien que la menosprecia!

Nagini se internó en el túnel que llevaba a la cámara secreta, seguida por la chica y el gato. Comenzó a escuchar gritos, lanzamientos de hechizos y la risa macabra de Ezekiah.

–Dime, Dumbledore, ¿dónde está la Espada?

–La Espada esta en el lugar que le corresponde. Pero aunque lo supiera jamás traicionaría a mi propia familia. Como tú hiciste con la tuya. Acabar con los herederos legítimos de tu antepasado durante generaciones por conservar tus privilegios es uno de los actos más cobardes que existen.–Mina llegó a tiempo de ver como Dumbledore, tras decir aquellas palabras, alzaba su varita para conjurar un encantamiento de escudo.

–No, profesor. –La presencia de Tom se materializó al instante detrás de la figura de Ezekiah–. Él no va a matarme, como usted piensa.

–Tom Riddle...–Dumbledore estaba atónito–. Tú los has llamado. Los has atraído hasta aquí.

–Así es. La era de los _snakers_ acaba de comenzar.


	20. Capítulo 20: huida

Mina se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared, mientras intentaba contener la respiración. De modo, que ya era oficial: Tom los había traicionado, llamando a los Snakers para invadir Hogwarts. Sería el primer paso del golpe de Estado que darían para hacerse con el poder en Gran Bretaña. Y la masacre muggle solo sería el comienzo de las tremendas atrocidades que acontecerían después. Quería llorar, pero debía permanecer inalterable. Tal ve fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de salvar a Alastor y a Dumbledore.

–¿Matt, has visto a Charlus tocar el traslador? –preguntó Mina al gato, con un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron de par en par, atónito.

–No, Mina. Oh cielos, tendría que haber estado atento... Estúpido de mí...

–¡Sé que estás aquí, mi querida Mina!–Tom dio un paso al frente y miró en todas direcciones–. ¡Puedo sentir tu calor y tus susurros. Si no sales, una persona a la que aprecias perecerá bajo la maldición letal! ¡¿Quieres que suceda eso?!

–Tienen a Charlus... No. –Matt no salía en sí de su asombro y quería maullar de dolor–. Mi hermano...

–No creo que sea posible. Es un farol, estoy segura...–Intentó convencerse la joven.

–¿Quieres que mate al último superviviente de los Potter? –Se oyó como alguien arrastraba a una persona que intentaba liberarse de las garras de su captor, chillando y negando con fuerza.

–No te atreverás, Riddle –dijo Alastor con tono amenazador. Tom ignoró este comentario y siguió expectante a la respuesta de Mina.

–Mina por favor, salva a mi hermano... Por favor, te lo pido...

La chica cerró los ojos un momento. Concentró su atención en la seductora voz del joven asesino e intentó adivinar el sitio exacto donde se encontraba su varita. Solo tenía una única oportunidad de salvar a su hermanastro. Si fallaba, el peso de la culpa caería sobre ella para el resto de su vida. Si es que vivía después de aquello.

–¡ _Expelliarmus_! –Fue rápido y efectivo. La varita de Tom salió despedida y dejó al chico perplejo por aquella precisión.

Aquel fue el pistoletazo de salida. Los Snakers conjuraron hechizos contra ella, pero se escondió bien. Se oyeron varios chasquidos de varitas y se vislumbraron destellos de colores. Dumbledore había logrado hacerse con el asustado Charlus y lo había puesto bajo la protección del grupo de aurores y profesores que se encontraban allí, conjurando contra los _snakers_. Mina sintió como se aparecía detrás de ella Tom e inmovilizaba su cuerpo.

–Tienes poco tiempo para escapar. –No esperaba para nada que él le advirtiera de sus oportunidades de huida. Matt bufó al joven y este le petrificó con un giro de su varita–. Distraeré a Ezekiah mientras escapas con tu querido gato. Tu hermanastro está a salvo, tranquila.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Estaba a punto de llorar porque no entendía nada. Tom le dio la vuelta, para que lo mirara fijamente y la abrazó. Se calmó paulatinamente y también lo abrazó. Se sintió débil e indefensa por unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad en el regazo del chico a quien amaba. Y lloró al fin.

Lloró, por la muerte, por el dolor que tanto había hecho aquel romance a los mas cercanos a ella. Lloró cuando se apareció en medio del campo de batalla, y con la gallardía de una furia, arremetió contra Ezekiah, quien sorprendido, no vio llegar el ataque y quedó paralizado, cayendo al suelo. Cogió su varita, y apuntó a Dumbledore con ella y a Tom con la suya propia. Las lágrimas y la rabia se apoderaron de ella. Matt volvía en si,bajo los pies de la joven.

–¿Dónde está mi padre? Sé que vive ¡y usted me ha ocultado su existencia durante todo este tiempo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Haga el favor de contestar! –ordenó con la voz quebrada por el sufrimiento.

–¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Mina?! –gritó Alastor, alarmado por la nueva actitud de la joven.

–¡Quiero que me conteste, Alastor! ¡¿Dónde está mi padre, profesor?! –gritó Mina desesperada.

–En Times Square, en Manhattan. Ahora trabaja como reportero.

–¡¿Qué le ocurrió, qué le pasó para terminar así?! ¡¿Le borraron la memoria?!

–¡Cuidado, Mina!-Alastor se interpuso entre ella y una maldición _Crucciatus_ que había conjurado Tom, la cogió y se desapareció con ella y con Matthews.

No había tenido tiempo de oír la respuesta de Dumbledore. Tampoco había tenido tiempo de despedirse de su hermanastro, que la había contemplado desde detrás de Dumbledore con gesto de desprecio y de miedo. Mientras se desaparecía sintió un tremendo vacío en su interior. Desde aquel momento en adelante, se encontraría completamente sola.


	21. Capítulo 21: Poland St

_Magos y Brujas de esta Nuestra Nación:_

 _Los snakers han tomado el control del ejército mágico y la flota de las Highlands. Londres ha sido sitiado por las fuerzas oscuras y el Ministerio clausurado. Redacto estas palabras para comunicar a la resistencia que no se rinda._  
 _Ellos han ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra y sólo los hombres y mujeres libres del mundo Mágico podrán llegar a la victoria que les ha sido arrebatada injustamente por aquellos de corazón cerrado y mente desalmada._  
 _Hemos sido aislados de la ayuda internacional y nadie podrá socorrernos ahora que las fronteras estan vigiladas por dementores y los dragones más sanguinarios._

 _Estamos solos._

 _Pero no podéis tirar la toalla ya que vuestro miedo es su mayor y más abundante alimento. Este infame golpe de estado no debe sobreponerse ante la paz y la democracia que tanto nos ha costado conseguir._

 _Luchad por vuestros padres y por vuestros hijos; por vuestros ideales y vuestras metas. No caigáis en el beso del dementor o en la llamarada de esas bestias aladas._

 _Vuestro espíritu de fuego es mayor que el de los que han sucumbido a la oscuridad de sus almas por un mísero pellizco de poder sobre los demás._

 _Encontrad la esperanza en el valor y en vuestras irreemplazables habilidades mágicas. Habéis nacido con un don y no puede ser abatido por los ideales de un verdugo múltiple que no tiene ojos más que para su pérfido amo._

 _El miedo no debe vencer, recordad que el miedo no debe asesinar vuestra alma con sus frías mentiras. Luchad por la democracia y la concordia. Luchad por la paz que os ha sido arrebatada._

 _Ya vienen..._

(...)

La Chinatown _muggle_ se había despertado ese veintidós de febrero de 1961 alegre y jubilosa con motivo del Año Nuevo. Los habitantes del barrio chino de Londres habían comenzado a congregarse a lo largo de Gerrard Street para deleitarse con el próximo desfile que estaba a punto de surcar la avenida desplegando las maravillas del Imperio de los Dragones. Era el principal exportador de estas gigantescas criaturas a Rumanía y de allí al resto del mundo, como bien sabía Jake Firewall, quien escrutaba a la pletórica multitud esperando encontrar a la anomalía que andaba buscando. Revisó en los bolsillos de su túnica y encontró un cigarrillo. Se lo puso entre los labios e inmediatamente este prendió sin la necesidad de ese instrumento al que llamaban mechero.

Jake Firewall había dejado de ser un extrovertido y tierno adolescente de 15 años a quien todos admiraban por su atractivo y sus dotes para sacar de quicio al profesor de turno con sus travesuras. La madurez le había llegado precipitadamente cuando, al tocar el traslador que la señorita Everwood había preparado para la huida de Hogwarts, sintió que ya no volvería a pisar ese lugar en su vida. Y así fue. No sólo se encontró con que toda la paz que había conocido hasta entonces de difuminaba como la espuma de una cerveza de mantequilla; toda su familia se había difuminado con la llegada del terror snaker. Cuando volvió a su casa con ayuda de los profesores, contempló como la casa en la que había crecido feliz y sin contratiempos ardía con la furia de una caldera. Por mucho que los profesores de Hogwarts lanzasen hechizos de agua para apagar el fuego, uno muy poderoso y terrible había aflorado en el corazón del joven muchacho al observar a las figuras calcinadas de sus padres y su hermana, tras lo que quedaba de la ventana de la cocina. ¿Qué iba a ser de él a partir de entonces? ¿Cómo podría rehacer su vida si lo más importante se lo habían arrebatado sin miramientos ?

Desde ese instante un repentino recuerdo se apoderó de su mente día y noche: Mina Vans. Una vez quiso a una muchachita enjuta, tímida y de malhumorado carácter que había pasado de su cara cuando decidió declararse en los años de colegio. Tenía que recuperarla como fuera. Ella era la única a quien podría entregar su corazón a pesar de los antecedentes, pero realmente estaba preocupado por ella al no ver su pelo negro largo y despeinado entre los de la multitud que tocaron el Traslador para marcharse de la escuela.

No sabía por qué, pero a pesar del carácter huraño de la jovencita que nunca mostraba un sentimiento alegre más allá de una tímida sonrisa de cortesía, Jake Firewall había estado prendado de ella desde que la conoció en el expreso a Hogwarts. Y aunque hubo otras, su interés y su necesidad de cuidar de ella nunca decayó y esa fue la razón que le movió para poner en marcha su búsqueda. Como ya era mayor de edad, su tutela ya no competía a nadie y no necesito de familia de acogida de manera que estuvo menos vigilado por las instituciones manipuladas de los Snakers. Se embarcó en una odisea terrible para encontrar a Minerva McGonagall pues estuvo a punto de morir en varios interrogatorios acusado de persona sospechosa contra el régimen de Ezekiah. Sin embargo, Jake pudo probar con su propio cuerpo que estaba hecho de otra pasta y que a pesar de los golpes, el espíritu de escapar de las garras de este virus mágico, era más fuerte que cualquier violencia física. Le habían dotado sin quererlo, de unas figuradas escamas de dragón. Cuando encontró a la animaga , rápidamente se pusieron a buscar a Hagrid. Pero cuando lo encontraron no fue tan fácil convencerlo para que buscara junto a ellos a Mina. Él seguía pensando que por culpa de ella y de ese Slytherin, le habían echado del colegio y no iba a ser tan fácil de perdonar. Jake para esos casos, siempre tenía un poder de convicción bastante efectivo y no necesito más de media hora para convencer al semi-gigante de que les acompañara en su viaje por Gran Bretaña.

Jake dejó de divagar unos instantes sobre los acontecimientos recientes y echó un vistazo al suelo. Un gato de color pardo y de mirada verde intensa, se acercó con cautela hasta el mago.

–Llegas tarde –dijo Jake al gato. Este alzó las orejas, disgustado por el comentario. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el animal se convirtió en una joven de la misma edad que el chico, con el pelo rojizo recogido en un tenso moño, unas gafas de media luna, y una túnica negra ceñida que resaltaba sus recientes curvas de mujer adquiridas debido al paso de la pubertad. Jake se sentía maravillado cada vez que realizaba su transformación de gato a humana.

–No ha sido mi culpa. Casi me interceptan al pasar por Picadilly Circus por lo que he tenido que dar un rodeo. ¿Cómo está Hagrid? -preguntó la bruja, algo azorada por un suceso que estaba a punto de relatar.

–Se ha tenido que quedar en Plymouth con su hermano. Insistió en venir, pero tuve que prohibírselo. Sé que su intención es ayudar, pero no debe llamar la atención más de lo necesario.

–Jake Firewall preocupado por algo más que sus abdominales. Sí que has hecho un gran avance –comentó Minerva con un claro tono sarcástico a pesar de que respiraba con dificultad. Parecía encontrarse atónita por algo que Jake no alcanzaba a comprender–. Si me permites, creo que voy a ir al grano antes de que me quede catatónica. Al hacer el rodeo por el West End, he podido percibir una guarida snaker en un piso de Poland Street, en el número 21. Sabes que es una zona que no hemos registrado. Pues bien, la ventana estaba abierta y no había ningún hechizo de filtro porque los muy idiotas se creen los amos del universo, de modo que entré en la estancia y ...

–¿Has encontrado a Mina? –preguntó él, esquivando la aleta de un dragón de papel del desfile. Minerva negó con la cabeza, más serena.

–No. No hay rastro de ella, pero... No sabría explicártelo bien si no vienes conmigo...

–Me detectarán en seguida si voy contigo. Yo no tengo la capacidad de convertirme en gato, ten eso presente, Minerva. Y no solamente lo digo por encontrarme de nuevo en una celda de tortura, que eso me importa más bien poco. Estoy hablando de que pones en peligro tu libertad y tu anonimato volviendo de nuevo allí –advirtió Jake con un brillo de temor en sus ojos–. Si han dejado su guarida al descubierto es porque quieren que sepamos lo que traman. Quieren pillarnos como se pilla a una lechuza con un cebo...

–Si es una trampa, tenemos que arriesgarnos –siguió Minerva.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante para caer en la boca del lobo? –replicó Jake fingiendo que miraba con interés la fila de coloridas figuras asiáticas que desfilaban por la avenida principal de Chinatown.

–He averiguado algo acerca del padre de Mina Vans. –Aquella revelación hizo que el mago frunciese el ceño–. Acerca de sus padres.

–Pero ella es huérfana...

–Precisamente por eso. No tengo todo el día, Jake.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió que estaban siendo seguidos por unas figuras encapuchadas de negro, pues eran demasiado habilidosos para unos magos que, aunque muy buenos comparados con otros alumnos de su promoción, no eran rivales para unos magos oscuros que llevaban el mal en la sangre y dicho mal comandaba sus acciones, liberándolos de todo remordimiento.

Los dos jóvenes evitaron utilizar la desaparición y caminando con la alevosía de dos ladrones, llegaron hasta la extrañamente desierta Poland St. EL edificio de puertas negras que buscaban, poseía un bar en la planta más baja, dejando a los lados dos puertas por las que acceder a los habitáculos. El número 21 era el que les interesaban. Jake miró de un lado a otro de la calle y con disimulo, utilizó una ganzúa de metal para abrir el pomo de la puerta ya que según Minerva, no había ningún tipo de hechizo que tuviera que forzar a los muchachos a usar magia para contrarrestarlo. Estaba todo en calma. Demasiado en calma para para un sitio tan concurrido en Londres. Solo los ecos de la celebración china se escuchaban en la lejanía.

–Esto no me gusta, Minerva...

–Terminemos cuanto antes –apremió la bruja indicando el piso tras subir por las escaleras enmoquetadas del sucio y destartalado bloque–. Es el 1B.

Jake abrió la puerta de la casa con el mismo procedimiento y les recibió un antro que olía a rancio y a humedad. El aire estaba demasiado viciado como para que ambos lo resistiesen. Tuvieron que exhalar varias bocanadas hasta que pudieron pasar sin sentir arcadas debido al hedor. Las paredes de papel oscurecido por la falta de cuidado, estaban desconchadas y en muchos lugares, el papel parecía haber sido arrancado por las garras de algún monstruo violento. En medio de la sala que debió hacer la función de cuarto de estar en un pasado, había un enorme caballete en el que se apoyaba un corcho repleto de imágenes y recortes de periódico, mayoritariamente de _el Profeta._

Jake se paró en frente del artilugio como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de petrificación total. Minerva tenía razón con respecto a la importancia de volver a aquel sitio. Muchos de los recortes de periódicos hacían referencia a una especie de Puerta. Otros, por el contrario, se centraban en un un varón de edad desconocida.

–¿Dónde se encuentran actualmente los herederos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts? –leyó Minerva en voz alta el titular de un artículo que se encontraba en una esquina del corcho–. Sabemos que es muy difícil determinar una rama genealógica que haya permanecido intacta desde los primeros descendientes de los cuatro fundadores. Sin embargo, hay dos excepciones que contradicen este velo de incertidumbre y son nada más y nada menos que los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. Tenemos pocos datos acerca de los descendientes del primer fundador pero sabemos que viven en una casa a las afueras y que su apellido es Gaunt. No han querido hacer ningún tipo de declaración con respecto al tema. Por el contrario, los descendientes de Gryffindor han colaborado con nosotros desde el principio del reportaje y nos han proporcionado los datos que necesitábamos para hacer una elaboración precisa de los supervivientes de este vetusto linaje: Benedith Vans, hijo único de Matheus y Charlotte Vans es el descendiente directo. Está casado con Eleanor Persius y como dijeron, esperan perpetuar el linaje dentro de unos años. Eleanor es prima lejana del afamado profesor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y de sus hermanos Aberforth y la difunta Ariadne, muerta al parecer en circunstancias que tanto los familiares como los medios desconocemos completamente. Primo también y descendiente de Gryffindor, es el auror Edgar Persius, quien actualmente se encuentra en San Mungo por quemaduras de tercer grado de su tercer viaje a la India...

La bruja se detuvo para tomar aliento y se miró mutuamente con su compañero en aquella peligrosa empresa. Después prosiguió con otro artículo de periódico mucho más escueto, semejante a una esquela que rezaba: "Benedith Vans se encuentra actualmente en paradero desconocido. Tras la declaración de la guerra en territorio _muggle_ , muchos magos han decidido alistarse en las filas del ejército para ayudar a Gran Bretaña a vencer a nuestro enemigo común. Se cree que el heredero de Gryffindor ha caído en batalla en las tierras normandas, pero su cuerpo no ha sido hallado. Las autoridades han abierto un expediente para analizar qué es lo que ha podido ocurrir. Algunos se temen que por su don de _Hablante_ –famoso en toda la dinastía de los Gryffindor–, haya corrido el funesto destino de convertirse en un títere de..."

De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y los jóvenes dirigieron con presteza las varitas hacia la figura que se había materializado en el umbral. Pero lejos de enfrentarlos, subió las manos en son de paz y una voz ronca debido a la edad avanzada del individuo que se mantenía con el rostro en sombras, les hablo:

–Os han seguido hasta aquí. Seguidme si no queréis ser pasto de troll.


End file.
